Berlin Bound
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Sequel to Life in LA and Dominican Darkness (Fic #3)- "Thanks." Roman let out breathlessly, gazing at the woman who just saved him from falling to his death. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I wouldn't mention it to anyone if I were you." She spoke as they crouched on top of the moving military truck. "Why not?" "I'm not supposed to save the enemy."
1. Alexis Toretto O'Conner

_AN: This story has been revised- bits have been added and something have been changed. So ENJOY!_

* * *

_21st July- Canary Islands, Spain_

_Tenerife Hospital_

_Dom's POV_

"Hey man." I smiled at my brother in law as he stepped out of the building coming to sit next to me.

"How's Mia?" I asked looking back at the stars.

"She's good. Exhausted though but she wanted me to check on you." I rolled my eyes at my sister's worry.

"Lexi?" He nodded again.

"She's doing really well. She fell asleep after being fed." he said before we lapsed into silence. I knew what he was thinking and it seemed he knew what I was thinking also.

"Do you wish you'd stayed?" He asked quietly. I paused for a moment before nodding.

"That night in the D.R… I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving. I fucked up and I can never change that." I said quietly.

Today marked the one year anniversary of Letty's death and also just happened to be the day Lexi was born. Mia went into labour yesterday afternoon at four and swore she was going to give birth before midnight. I understood her reasoning; part of me felt the same but I would never admit it out loud to her. Mia wanted Letty to have her own day that we could remember her by, not have it clouded by a happy day where the focus wouldn't be solely on her. I had tried to convince her it was okay and that it was fine but even without admitting it out loud she knew. She knew me better then I gave her credit for.

* * *

_"She's not coming." Mia ground out as a contraction hit. I saw her glance at the clock ,making me look also; it was twenty five minutes till midnight._

_"Mia she's going to come when she wants to come." I told her quietly resigning myself to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to have Lexi in time._

_"I'll hold her in or push her out fast." I rolled my eyes at my sister's stubbornness. I wasn't going to argue with an in-__labour__ woman. I had made the mistake of arguing with her as a pregnant woman many times in the last nine months, I knew how scary she could get._

_"Mia you're going to have to push. Okay next contraction, are you ready?" The doctor asked._

_"Fine but she better hurry up!" Mia demanded and I shared a look with Brian._

_"Mia relax." Brian tried as I stood on one side of Mia, Brian on the other. I hadn't really wanted to be in the room for the birth but Mia and Brian had begged. Mia because she wanted family there and Brian because he was worried Mia was going to kill him if he was left alone with her, so I stayed._

_"Mia just push. Forget about the time." I said quietly as she squeezed my hand hard as she pushed._

_"Listen to Dom Mia." Brain yelped and even I had to grit my teeth as she crushed our hands._

_"Would you two shut up!" She screamed. I winced and mouthed 'ow' to Brian as she squeezed harder. Though I noticed Brian was silently mouthing swear words._

_"You're doing a great job Mia, I can see the head." I screwed my eyes up; I didn't need that mental picture._

_"Come on baby, you doing really well." Brian coached as he dared a look thought I noted he blanched instantly quickly turning away. No doubt he was regretting that._

_The cry of a baby had me startled at first but then as my niece was placed on Mia's chest I managed a smile along with Brian and Mia. It was only a few seconds before she was taken away again to be tended to._

_"Time of birth 12:02am."_

_"Fuck." Mia whispered as the doctor announced the time. I just smiled sadly._

_"Mia it's fine. We'll just find a way to celebrate both." I said quietly to her as the nurses around us worked cleaning everything up. Brian gave Mia a quick kiss before he left her side having been called away._

_"I didn't want it this way; you didn't want it this way. Today was for Letty, it was meant to be her day." She cried._

_"I know but it's not the end of the world. I'm sure Let won't mind sharing with her niece." I looked up as Brian brought over the new addition to the family._

_"Alexis Toretto O'Conner." He said as he handed her to Mia. She was tiny as I watched Mia cradle the new born._

_"She's gorgeous Mia." I said quietly as I kissed Mia's head before doing the same to Lexi's. Though doing so caused the ache in my chest to worsen._

_"You did good baby." Brian said as Mia offered me Lexi. I hesitated and shook my head but she scowled and suddenly, though carefully handed me my niece to hold against my will. I held her awkwardly for a moment before I adjusted her. _

_She seemed so tiny in my arms so I held her close. It was going to be hard being around them all, Alexis especially but I was going to try to be there every step of the way for Lexi. I smiled sadly down at her as I leant back and watched over her as Brian helped Mia_.

* * *

"Do you miss her?"

"More than anything." I whispered as I came back to the present.

"I don't know how you do it man, with Elena I mean."

"She understands. We both lost something we love." I said quietly.

"Take care of Mia and Alexis Brian; don't make the same mistake I did."

"You planning on going somewhere?" He asked slightly nervous. He was no doubt thinking of Mia's reaction.

"No. I'm just making things clear." He nodded happy with my answer.

"I've um… I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but I chicken out every time."

"What?" I asked.

"Well when Mia told us she was pregnant, I noticed you had this look on your face. Mia said she thought it was because you'd never get that chance with Letty but it seemed like more than that." I stayed silent thinking it over. I sighed and nodded feeling like I needed to come clean.

"That's why I left her in D.R." I confessed.

"What do you mean?" I smiled sadly at him.

"She was pregnant. That's why she hunted me down in the D.R after I failed to show at our meet up point. Of course being Letty she didn't tell me until after the heist. I was so pissed about it. We fought for hours about her making that jump after she told me. It hadn't been just her at risk. I made my decision after Han said the cops were on our tails. I needed her safe, both of them safe. Fucking Letty I should have known she wouldn't just sit and lay low." I growled suddenly overcome with emotion.

"She was pregnant? When she ran for Braga?" Brian asked shocked. I nodded.

"Mia doesn't know about it so don't say anything yeah?" He nodded dumb struck.

"Fuck man if I'd known I never would have agreed to help her." I smiled sadly.

"I know. Today's not just Letty's day, it reminds me I lost someone else that day too." We sat there in silence watching the night pass by.

"You and Elena could…." He trailed off suddenly but I shook my head frantically.

"No I can't, I care for Elena. I don't love her though and I could never have kids with her. Even if I did I probably wouldn't even be able to marry her. That was meant for Letty and I, she was the only one I wanted that experience with." He nodded in understanding.

"I understand if you find it hard to be around Alexis…" He said slowly.

"I'm going to try." I whispered and he smiled sadly but kept quiet, both of us lost in our own thoughts. The silence was broken suddenly as my phone rang.

"Han." I said as I answered the phone.

"Just checking in." He said but I knew what he was getting at.

"Mia had the baby." I spoke.

"When?" He asked calling for Gisele.

"About an hour ago."

"Congratulations are in order then." I smiled as Gisele spoke; Han had obviously put the phone on speaker so I did the same.

"I think you mean to speak to Brian, it's his kid." Brian laughed.

"Yeah but she's your niece too. It's a shame about the day though." Han said quietly.

"Mia was upset about it but as I said to Mia I'm sure Letty wouldn't mind sharing." Brian smiled sadly at me.

"No she wouldn't. We'll find a way." Han agreed.

"How's Mia?" Gisele asked suddenly obviously sensing things were getting too depressive.

"She's tired but she's doing well." Brian answered.

"Still went with Alexis?" Han asked.

"Yeah man, Dom's shortened it already and is calling her Lexi." Brian said as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Nothing wrong with that Brian, I like Lexi." Gisele sided with me.

"Watch out Han she might be next." Brian warned. I laughed half-heartedly along with Gisele and Han.

"Doubt it." Han said as Gisele agreed.

"Check in with you later yeah?" I said as we cut the conversation.

"Yeah man."

"Congrats again guys, we'll visit soon." We thanked them and I hung up my phone.

"You should head home get some sleep, come back through the day… But only if you feel up to it." Brian said as he stood up. I nodded and we said our goodbyes as I left.

As I drove home I rubbed my cross as I thought about everything. The ache in my chest was growing heavier and I tried not to let my tears fall before I got home. Elena had gone back to Rio for a while so it was just me at the house and it was fucking lonely. I angrily wiped away a stray tear as I unlocked the house. I paused in the doorway as I saw Elena on the couch. She smiled softly as she looked up and saw me.

"Thought you might need some company. I took a late flight last night." I laughed a little shutting the door. I walked up to her slowly, the ache in my chest becoming too much. I felt like I was cheating on Letty all over again. This was her day... but I needed this. I just wanted to forget for a while.

I leant down kissing her hard as she kissed me back. Our relationship wasn't exactly a good one. I used her often when I needed something and she did the same. We just got each other, hence her being here tonight.

"Thank you." I said softly as I pulled away for a moment before she pulled me back. We didn't need words.

Crawling on top of her I let my mind go. I wasn't with Elena, I was back in LA with a certain fiery Latina and everything was okay. She was alive and well but the body underneath mine felt all wrong as I tried so hard to forget. I missed my Letty.

* * *

_21st July- Berlin, Germany_

_Warehouse_

The warehouse was dark only barely lit in one section as six figures worked silently through the night. The air in the room was thick with tension and even the slightest sound from outside had everyone on guard and on edge. It had been a long night. It was just the beginning, it was only going to get worse from here on out.

* * *

R&R

Princess of Darkness17


	2. Emotional

_21st July- Tenerife, Canary Islands_

_Dom's beach house_

_Dom's POV_

"Morning." I said sleepily to Elena as I walked out to the kitchen. I hadn't slept as of yet and I was feeling it.

"Morning…How do you feel?"

"About the same as before but I want to thank you for being here. I'm sorry if I left any bruises I didn't mean to be so rough." She shrugged smiling at me.

"It's alright, I'm tough I can handle it. Brian rang he said Mia wants to see you, he also told me about the baby. Pity about the timing." I nodded and accepted the cup of coffee from her.

"Do you know what she wants me for?" I asked quietly.

"No he seemed confused as well." I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"I'll go soon, are you coming?"

"Yeah for a bit then I have to head back to Rio. This was only a quick trip." I nodded in understanding and we chatted quietly as we drank our coffee, the conversation staying away from anything that reminded me of Letty.

"I'll just go get ready then we can leave." She nodded and I gave her a small kiss as I walked past. I rubbed my face as I thought about my morning with Elena. I cared deeply for Elena there was this mutual understanding between us that no one else seemed to understand. We both knew though that what we had wasn't a long term thing we were free to come and go as we pleased. She used me in the absence of her husband as much as I used her in the absence of Letty. Like this morning for instance and we were both okay with that, when the time came to part ways we'd do so with no strings attached.

"You ready?" I asked her as I came out into the kitchen again.

"Yeah, I'll follow you there." I nodded and we got into our separate cars.

* * *

_21st July- Tenerife, Canary Islands_

_Tenerife Hospital_

"Mia?" I knocked on her door as I stepped in.

"Hey. She's in the shower can you take Alexis? She's being a bit fussy and doesn't like being put down, I just need to grab something for Mia. Hey Elena." I took Lexi off Brian as he gave Elena a quick hug before heading into the bathroom. I smiled as I looked down at the baby in my arms.

"She's beautiful." Elena cooed. I nodded and passed her to Elena to nurse. Holding Alexis was still just too much for me right now. Elena seemed to understand and took her without question.

"Thanks." Brian said as he returned looking to us as Elena continued to hold Alexis.

"No problem." He looked at me askingmesilently if she knows and I nodded.

"So what does my sister want to see me about?" I asked looking away.

"I think it's just about being god father." He said giving me a worried look as I said nothing as we sat around talking waiting for Mia. Alexis started whinging after a while and Brian went to take her but she fussed further. Seeing no other option I tried my luck and surprising she settled, seemingly content to fall asleep on my chest as I held her. I had prepared myself mentally, knowing going into this was going to be hard; I had even made that clear to Brian. I hadn't realised how much it would hurt as I felt the familiar ache in my chest return as I watched my niece sleep. I smiled sadly looking up as I heard a camera click.

"Sorry couldn't resist, you two look cute together." Mia said happily as she turned the camera around and showed me. I felt my heart stop but forced a smile even going as far as to roll my eyes.

"The only time she isn't fussy is when she's with you." Brian stated as he gave me a look, another one of worry I noted as I brushed it off.

"She likes her uncle best." I half-heartedly teased Brian trying to get rid of the unwanted thoughts of what mine and Letty's kid would have looked like.

It was an hour later when suddenly Elena spoke.

"Sorry guys I have to get going. I'll be back to visit soon." Elena said as she stood to give Mia a hug and then Brian. I moved to support Alexis more so that I could get up but Elena stopped me.

"Don't get up, I'll see you soon okay." I relaxed again and nodded casting a quick look over to where Brian and Mia were but they were talking.

"Thank you, for this morning." I whispered as she smiled warmly before I kissed her goodbye.

"Anytime, call me if you need anything." She said before she left waving goodbye.

I sat staring in to space as I rubbed Alexis' back softly.

"So can I have my daughter back or are you two content to stay over there for the day?" I snapped my gaze over to Mia and smiled weakly.

"Maybe. I'm bonding with my niece, I can take her on a car ride if you prefer." I joked but it felt forced.

"NO!" I smiled at the look on her face at the suggestion.

"So Mia you wanted me here to talk, what's wrong?" I asked quietly as Lexi stirred in her sleep before relaxing again.

"Well two things, one your god father-" I rolled my eyes.

"What no choice?" I asked, half teasingly the other half in seriousness. Could I be godfather to Lexie?

"Nope." I sighed silently and nodded.

"I'd be honoured Mia." I said truthfully.

"Second things a bit more tricky and I haven't even told Brian this."

"What?" We asked at the same time staring at her.

"It's about Letty…" I forced myself to look away from them focusing my sight on the little girl in my arms.

"What about Letty?" I asked quietly wishing I had handed Alexis back when I had the chance.

"I haven't exactly been truthful about what happened after she came home."

"Just spit it out Mia." I said as I cast her a look. My voice was no longer soft but it was pained and hard. She faltered for a moment, no doubt rethinking her decision but then she continued as if nothing had changed.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Letty didn't even know that I knew but seeing you with Lexi I need to tell you." Frowning I had a bad feeling. I knew where this was going and I was silently begging her not to go there.

"Dom, Letty was pregnant." I sighed heavily looking away as I shut my eyes.

"I know." I ground out.

"You knew?" She asked shocked. I let out a hardened laugh at her surprise.

"Of course I knew, why do you think I left her in the D.R?" I spat quietly as we stared at one another.

"Well why aren't you shocked?" She asked, rounding on Brian.

"Dom told me this morning. Mia I don't think Dom wan-"

"You mean I've been keeping this for nothing?" Mia asked cutting Brain off. I didn't answer and Brian stayed silent, not knowing what to tell her.

"I realise how hard this must be for you." She said quietly after a long pause.

"Don't." I said deathly quietly.

"Dom…" She tried again but I glared at her.

"Mia please don't." I said slowly and it was silent. I stayed still for a moment before I got up carefully trying not to jolt the sleeping baby too much.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked worriedly as I handed Alexis back to Brian. She woke immediately after she was out of my arms and I felt horrible but I needed to get out.

"I just need some air." I said quickly as I walked out of the room and out of hospital into the car park towards my car. Sitting on the hood of it ran a hand over my face sighing as I tried to get a grip on my emotions. I hadn't meant to snap at Mia but the ache in my chest was worsening making me feel sick.

* * *

_R&R_

_I know this chapter might seem a little boring but it all sort of ties together so just be patient._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. New job?

_AN: __Ok the way I see the end of fast five is there's a five to six month time lapse where they didn't show anything before showing where everyone was at that point. So seeing that I figured maybe Han and Gisele went elsewhere first before heading to Berlin or took extra time making their way there, not really sure so just go with the flow._

* * *

_25th August- Berlin, Germany_

_Carlos' Mansion_

_Gisele's POV_

"So what do you think?" Han asked as we sat in the car watching the house. We'd been in Berlin for two weeks when we saw the heists on the news. Initially we were going to leave thinking Hobbs would make an appearance thinking it was us but after staying a week watching and laying low Hobbs never showed so we stayed.

A week after that we heard talk of a man named Carlos searching for another team to help with a job so we began to keep an eye on the man. It was our fourth week here when we were approached and asked for our services. We said we'd think about it and for the past week we'd been following him. He had another team on the job but from the Intel we could gather they weren't very good and weren't getting the results he wanted. Hence his need for a second team.

"He seems legit enough. We're already on the world's most wanted list may as well keep going. Only thing is we need some more people for the job." I smiled as I thought about the team.

"They'll be up for it, except Mia maybe even Brian if Dom has a say in it." Han added.

"Rio was supposed to be the last job." I said quietly as I continued to watch the house as people came out and moved towards their cars driving off.

"In our lifestyle the money doesn't go far I bet if I called Rico and Tego right now they'd have nothing left." I smiled knowing he was probably right about the boys, though the money bit was just an excuse.

"Our money is fine." I stated smiling at him. He sent me a sheepish smile on being caught out.

"I have a feeling."

"I do too." I said seriously.

"A good one or a bad one?"

"Good, you?"

"Same." We were silent both of us watching the house again even though the subjects of attention had left.

"So do we make the call to Dom?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll call him when we get back to the hotel." I nodded as we too pulled going our own way.

* * *

_25th August- Tenerife, canary Islands_

_Brian and Mia's house_

_Dom's POV_

"Han twice in a month, you miss me or something?" I joked as I answered the phone with one hand while my other arm was busy holding Alexis as she stared up at me wide awake.

"Maybe a little. Anyway I'm ringing on business." I raised my eyebrows at the news.

"Business huh? Why do I not like the sound of that?" I asked quietly as to not disturb the happy baby in my arms.

"Gisele and I got offered a job here in Berlin."

"A job?" I sighed as I made sure Mia wasn't around.

"Look we've done our homework on this it seems like a good clean job. I mean let's face it Dom we did Rio seven, nearly eight months ago how much have you got left?" I frowned realising where he was going. I had spent quite a bit of my eleven million, one million to Brian, a bit on my car and my house that I rarely ever stayed at, and then there were the constant trips I made to Elena in Rio and back and much to Mia's displeasure spoiling Lexie.

"From you're silence I'd say it's starting to dwindle like ours."

"Well not really…" I said but a feeling came over me wanting to know what the job was.

"Well you know how Rico and Tego are." I rolled my eyes those two were hopeless with money.

"Yeah I guess they'd be starting to run low."

"I mean hey we could all probably last another couple of years but that's about it. This job has a big pay off, more than Rio it will certainly keep us going for at least another ten or so years and then by then we'll have set ourselves up properly and really be able to retire."

"Yeah I hear ya. Well Mia and Brian are out. Though if we do this I don't think anyone would mind them having a share either." I said firmly.

"Nah not at all but I was kinda hoping we could use Brian. Being an ex-cop and all we'll need him." I sighed angrily I knew once Brian found out about the job Mia would want to tag along as well and I didn't need my sister and my niece caught up in this mess again.

"We could have Mia and Alexis stay with Rosa and Nico." He must have sensed my thoughts, I thought about it Rosa still lived in Rio I didn't want to put them anywhere we'd been before.

"No, we'll have to set up somewhere in Berlin and she'll have to stay there. Brian wouldn't leave her here alone and as much as I trust Elena I wouldn't send Mia there either."

"We have our apartment we could set up base elsewhere."

"I'll call around and see if anyone's keen. I'm assuming you rang me because you need a team?"

"Yes. Don't you want to know what the job is?"

"You can fill us all in when we get to Berlin. Gather as much Intel as you can but don't agree to anything."

"Okay see you when you arrive." I shut my phone and looked down at Alexis.

"You're mum's going to kill me." I said as she stared up at me happily making gurgling noises.

"Yes her mum is going to kill you." I turned to look at Brian who was leaning against the door frame and frowned at him.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to eaves drop O'Connor?"

"Mia won't sit here waiting like you think she's going to." He stated ignoring my comment.

"She will if you don't tell her." He rolled his eyes at me and reached to take Alexis. She squirmed a bit at first but settled again.

"Yes and how is that going to work if I'm with you?"

"You won't be I'll find another way around it. You're a father Brian you ain't getting messed up in this shit again."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Mia would never forgive you if you didn't come back and could you bare to be away from Lexie? You're worse than Mia, you've been with her nearly every day since day one and when you do leave your back a few hours later because you miss her." I frowned and looked over at Alexis. He was right, she was five weeks old and though it had been hard at first I had barely left her side. I couldn't bare it to be honest, every time I left I'd leave for a couple of hours and then had to come back. I was scared she wouldn't be here if I was away too long, I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Mia thought it was cute that I had to be near Lexie all the time and Brian thought I was getting soft in my 'old' age but deep down they knew the reason. They just had the sense not to bring it up ever again after the hospital incident.

"Han has an apartment in Berlin they can stay there, they'll be safe. We'll find somewhere else to work out of close enough to still be near them." I said quietly giving in but my eyes never left their spot on Alexis' small frame.

"I thought Rio was supposed to be the end." He said as I moved to sit on the lounge spreading my legs out on the lounge as well.

"Think about it Brian we could use the money to set us up longer until we work out a long term arrangement." I fed him the same bullshit lie Han had fed me. I had a feeling and I needed to see it through.

"I guess." By the tone of his voice I knew he called me out but said nothing. We sat in silence before Mia called out for Brian and he handed over Lexie before leaving the room.

Smiling at Lexie I brought my knees up and placed her laying up my legs keeping a hold of her still. I watched as she happily kicked her feet and waved her arms around a little. Sitting there staring down at my niece I never thought I'd take to her this much. Not after that day at the hospital where I sat out on my car and cried because I'd messed up my own chance with Letty and our baby. I started distancing myself from them after that, I visited a few times before they went home reluctantly might I add, but that had been it.

It had been really hard to be around her. At that point I had seen her three times since she'd been born. I called Mia on the morning after her first night out of hospital and asked her how it went not that I really needed to I could hear Alexis screaming in the background. It was her second night home and neither Mia or Brian could settle her. She'd been crying for two days straight and neither of them had slept so they'd rung me to help. I reluctantly raced over in the middle of the night not entirely sure what I could do to help but I went anyway. The minute my foot was in the door Mia had forcefully placed Alexis in my arms and she was silent almost instantly. They just stared at me, Mia had a worn out look on her face and Brian looked stressed. I remember standing awkwardly holding Alexis as she just laid there quietly calming down before drifting off to sleep.

"_See this is what happens when her uncle tries to distance himself. She needs you and you need her, so deal with it."_

They were the only words Mia had said before she and Brian went to bed. I'd looked after her through the night letting Mia and Brian sleep as I stayed awake thinking and watching. After spending the night bonding with her I found a way around the pain of being around her. Mia had woken me up the next day at around lunch time both Lexie and I asleep on the lounge together, her resting on my chest.

"_It was like she knew you didn't want to be around her." Mia had said as she carefully took a sleeping Alexis and handed me a plate of food in return._

Frowning slightly I knew I couldn't leave her here. It was selfish in a way but I'd realised that night the truth in Mia's words, that I needed her as much as she needed me and I had barely left since. I tried that night after I had stayed and got half way through getting fed up with tossing and turning before I got up and headed to Mia's. Mia had been waiting at the door for me with a smile on her face which had gotten bigger as she watched as I walked straight into the nursery and slept in the spare bed.

Shaking my head I noticed she'd fallen asleep and relaxed a little. I looked up as Mia walked in and I knew by one look on her face she knew everything. I sent a look at Brian but he shook his head which means she too must have overheard.

"So are you going to ring everyone or not?" she demanded.

"Mia…" I started in warning.

"Don't Mia me; I won't stay here alone Dom and Brain already pointed out that you won't make it long without Lexie. I'll stay out of it, I'll do what I can to help you without actually being in harms way but we're coming too." I sighed and caught sight of Brian's smirk. I glared at him and he just continued to smile.

"Pass me my phone and I'll ring." I said giving in and the smirk on Mia's face showed she knew who won.

"Just because I'm allowing this doesn't mean I like it." She nodded as she handed me my phone.

"I know." Was all she said.

"I'll call Tego and Rico." I said.

"I'll call Roman and then Tej." Brian said as we both put our phone to our ears.

'_This feeling better be worth it.'_ I thought silently looking down at the sleeping baby in my arms as I waited for them to pick up.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Berlin

_25th August- Casablanca, Morocco_

_Tej's Garage_

_ Tej's POV_

I shook my head at Roman as he very obviously checked out a hot girl that walked past him.

"Sexy legs baby girl…" He called out. I laughed as I remember Gisele's response when he used that line on her.

"Dude did you not learn your lesson from Gisele." I called out as he turned back to me smiling.

"Nah man she was just playing."

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath as his phone rang.

"It's da boss man." I was intrigued as to what Brian would be ringing for.

"Brian man, long time no speak. What's happening homey?"

"Serious? Congrats man. How the Mrs doing?" I nodded as I figured Mia had had the baby.

"Alexis? Bet she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"You're kidding? Never picked him for the type. But why did you wait so long to tell us Bri?"

"Nah man I understand." It was silent for a moment and it caught my attention as I stopped working.

"What kind of business are you talking about Brian?" There was a long pause to the point where I was starting to get curious as to what Brian wanted.

"Yeah man I'm up for it; I'll book a flight to Berlin tonight. Tej? Don't worry about calling him man he's here with me." Berlin? What the hell was going on?

"Oh ha-ha very funny Brian, I'm gunna kick your ass when I see you, new father or not. Here's Tej." I laughed at the mad look on Roman's face.

"What up man?" I asked as I spoke down the phone.

"Got a little girl man." I smiled.

"Well congrats man. Daddy's girl huh?" I guessed but he laughed.

"Yes and no, she's more of an uncle Dom's little girl.

"You for real?" I asked him thinking he was playing. I didn't think Dom was the type for kids.

"Long story man I'll explain when we meet." His sentence caught my attention again.

"Yeah what's this about Berlin?" I asked.

"Han and Gisele got a job offer in Berlin but it's a team job. Was wondering if you're up for it?" Hearing Berlin and job in the same sentence a weird feeling passed over me.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.  
"No idea just yet man, everyone's meeting in Berlin. We're gunna meet with Han and Gisele to talk it through. Depending on how that goes then we'll set up a meeting with the guys that wants us to do the job." I thought about it for a moment but that feeling was pulling me towards it.

"Well I guess if Roman's keen I'll do it." Brian let out a loud laugh on the other end.

"What's so funny man?"

"Nothing just something I mentioned to Rome."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I asked wondering what he said to make Roman so mad seeing as he was still pacing angrily about it.

"Just you two are spending an awful lot of time together these days."

"Yeah someone's got to keep him in- Oh fuck you Brian. I'm going to help him kill you when we get to Berlin." I snapped as I realised what he was implying. The laughing on the other end got louder and I hung up on him.

"Yeah we have to get him back for that one." I stated as I stared at an angry Roman.

"I'll book us two flights to Berlin for tonight." He said as he took his phone back. I sighed and looked at the car I was working on it was done luckily and the guy was picking it up in an hour so at least there was no cars to worry about I could just shut the garage down for however long was needed.

"We have four hours before our plane leaves. I'm going to head home and start packing." He said as I nodded and he got in his car and left. Wiping my hands I started packing up the garage. I'd just finished when the guy came in to pick up his car, an hour later then agreed but at least he showed up.

Quickly locking up the garage I double checked the lock on the door once more before I jumped into my car. I floored it all the way home in order to pack for the trip to Berlin, I sure as hell didn't want to miss this flight. That weird feeling was still with me and was pulling me to do this. It wasn't bad but I couldn't tell if it was good either.

'_guess we'll find out when we get there.'_

* * *

_25th August- Tenerife, Canary Islands_

_Brian and Mia's house_

_Dom's POV_

"Tego and Rico blew all their money at a casino, surprise surprise. They're in no questions asked." I said as I got off the phone rolling my eyes.

"Typical." Mia scoffed. I eyed Mia for a minute as she stood in the door frame of the room. I still had Alexis in my arms sleeping peacefully and her gaze was on her.

"Brian can you leave Mia and I alone for a minute please?" I asked as he nodded and left.

"Mia why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so calm, back in LA if I said we were pulling a job you'd go mental. Why's that changed all of a sudden? If anything you should be even more against it, you have Alexis Mia." I stated somewhat harshly. Maybe if I tried the baby card she'd stay.

"Don't you get it Dom? This is all I've known, I've been a part of every single job apart from two, the one in the D.R and the one that kil- and Bragga." We both stared at each other both not willing to back down but it was the intensity in her eyes that made me turn away first.

"I'm going Dom and nothing you say to me is going to change that. I'll stay out of it, I already agreed to that but I'm going because I need to be near you and Brian. I need to know what's going on, not sit here waiting to see if any of you come back alive or at all."

"Alexis…" I whispered sadly.

"I'll keep her safe. She's my daughter, remember?" She joked but I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant…" I said sadly.

"I know what you meant. Nothing will happen to us Dom. You won't let it, neither will Brian, neither will I. It'll be different this time around, trust me." I stayed silent and nodded officially giving in as I stood up carefully with Alexis. I placed a kiss on Alexis' cheek before handing her to Mia, placing a kiss on her head before towards the front door.

"Dom, I got us four tickets to Berlin on the last flight tonight." I nodded at Brian as I walked past him closing the door behind me as I walked over to my car.

It was only a short drive from Mia and Brian's to my place but it seemed to take forever as I drove thinking about the impending job in Berlin. I couldn't explain it there was just this force pulling me towards this job so I was going to run with it, see what it was, discuss it with the team and then decide. Stopping the car at home I got out and opened up the house it was dark and so uninviting; you could tell no one really lived here. Making my way to the bedroom I quickly packed everything I needed- clothes, laptop, cash, and passports. Anything else I needed I'd get in Berlin. I knew I should have called Elena and told her I was leaving but I didn't want to let her know we were planning another heist so I didn't call. I knew she wasn't planning on coming to visit for a while and hopefully I would be back by then and she wouldn't have to know we left.

Grabbing my stuff in one hand I locked the house up again making sure it was secure before jumping back in my car heading for Mia's again. I was exhausted but I knew I'd have to wait and sleep when we got to Berlin I wouldn't be getting any on the plane, especially if the little angel had anything to do with it.

* * *

"You okay?" Brian asked as I walked up onto the porch where he and Alexis were sitting. I nodded and sat down next to him as Mia brought out a beer for us both.

"Everything's packed we'll leave in about an hour for the airport. I want to feed Alexis before we go and then again before the plane hopefully she'll sleep." I nodded and nearly downed my beer in one go.

"Have you let Han know we'll be there tomorrow morning?" Mia asked as she took Alexis from Brian. Sitting down she started bottle feeding Lexie, frowning at her I shook my head answering her question.

"I thought you were against bottle feeding?" I asked.

"It'll be easier on the plane." She stated and I nodded.

We were all silent as we stared out at the ocean in front of us.

"I have a feeling about this job." Mia said softly.

"So do I, Is yours a good or bad feeling?" I asked quietly ready to call this off now if it was a bad feeling. I'd learned my lessons in the past; I was going to listen when people told me to get out, even if my own gut was telling me otherwise.

"A good one I guess, in a way it's partly another reason I'm not fighting this. something's….there's just something about this job, we need to do it. I can't explain it Dom." I nodded.

"I feel the same way. I think Han might as well I think that's the real reason he and Gisele looked into it instead of running again. Yeah money comes and goes but let's face it apart from Tego and Rico none of us are running low. We've still got millions left we could easily come up with an arrangement right now to make the money last, a store, a garage like Tej… I know he doesn't need the cash and Rome doesn't really either, so it makes me wonder why everyone's willing to toss away our freedom for this job, it's got to mean something." Brian said just as quietly and we fell silent again thinking. I trusted Mia and Brian's judgement more than my own but I agreed with them.

Three hours later we were boarding the plane for Berlin carefully making sure not to be seen by police or anyone who might recognise us too much.

I smiled, the minute we got up in the air Lexie started crying. It was expected she was only five weeks old but half way through the flight you could tell it was stressing Mia and Brian out so I offered to take her. Of course they gladly handed her over knowing the effect I had on her but she only slightly calmed, her crying stopped at least but she continued to whimper.

* * *

_26th August- Berlin, Germany_

_Berlin Airport_

_Dom's POV_

"I'll carry her if you want." I said to Mia as we started to gather our stuff to get off the plane and she nodded as she shouldered both her pack and Alexis'.

"Thanks." I nodded. Brian and I had a bag each as well as we started off the plane. Getting into the terminal I smiled slightly when I saw the team waiting.

"How did you know our flight?" I asked Han.

"Rang around." Han stated shortly while shrugging as Gisele immediately took Lexie from me before giving me a brief hug and then continuing to Mia and Brian. Shaking hands with everyone I watched as everyone greeted the newest addition and chuckled as Roman and Tej stood there shaking their heads at Brian as he walked up to them.

"Dude seriously that shit yesterday, that wasn't cool man." Tej stated as Roman nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know man I thought it was pretty funny."

"Yeah just wait till yo sorry ass gets out of this airport then we'll see if you still think it's funny." Roman growled as he grabbed Brian in a headlock and started dragging him away. Smiling I put my arm around Mia as we followed everyone to the front doors seeing as we only had carry on we didn't need to wait around. Anything we needed for Lexie or us we'd buy here in Berlin.

"Here's the address, we'll all catch up on sleep and shit today then tonight we'll sit down and talk about everything." Han said and I nodded getting into the car he had waiting for us.

"See you at the house." I said as Han left and I waited until Mia and Lexie were safely in the back and Brian in the front before driving off in the same direction as Han.

"How's that gut feeling of your now guys?" I asked Mia and Brian.

"Stronger, something about this place… I have a really good feeling about this job guys." I nodded at Mia's words, I felt the same.

"Yeah man me too." Brian said as I sped up a little and I managed to catch up with the rest of the team's cars.

"I hope it stays that way." I said quietly.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Team conversations

_26th August- Berlin, Germany_

_Han and Gisele's apartment_

_Dom's POV_

"Hey guys dinner." I called from the kitchen with Brian.

"Man I haven't had your chicken in months." Han said as everyone started plating up. I watch as Roman went to start eating, smiling at Brian as he too saw what I was going to do.

"Roman seeing as you're the first one to start, you can say grace."

"Damn…" We all laughed before settling down as Roman started.

"Not bad." Brian said as he finished.

"So Han what's deal on this job?" Tej asked, Han was suddenly the centre of attention and we ate quietly as he and Gisele started explaining.

"We heard about the heist not long after we got here and at first we were worried Hobbs would make an appearance thinking it was us but he hasn't showed. We heard talk about this guy named Carlos, the big boss behind the heists, looking for another team to work against his other team." Han started.

"Doesn't like the way they're not making progress." Gisele added.

"We hunted down the guy and kept tabs on him, he must have noticed because he approached us about the job, we said we'd think about it. In all honesty we had no intention of doing the job but just in case we started gathering information on it."

"So what's the actual job?" I asked.

"Hijacking military convoys for the weapons, it looks and sounds easy enough I don't understand why the other team are having such a hard time." Gisele explained.

"Language barrier maybe?" Mia asked.

"Maybe but to be honest we haven't been able to gather anything about the other team, we only know the leaders name that's it. They pretty much stay underground except to pull a job."

"Who?"

"Name's Demetri. Nothing we can find on him, it's like all his files have been wiped." I nodded and talked quietly amongst ourselves.

"So obviously his other team has been pulling jobs but how many are there? Does he really think it's worth getting another team in?" Tej asked.

"His other team started just over a month ago and have only been able to pull off three, but only two have been successful. Apparently someone left fingerprints at a scene and…well Carlos wasn't happy. It was a girl that's all I know but talk amongst his security said he beat her pretty bad." I frowned. A guy that wasn't afraid to use force on women, he had balls.

"As for the number of jobs, he hasn't said. I suspect a fair few considering he wants this done as quickly as possible." Gisele said.

"Look man I got to be honest Gisele and I seriously thought you'd turn it down. I kinda just brought the money card up as a last resort." Han said turning to me. I nodded and leant back in my seat thinking.

"I agreed partly because of the money. You're right in our way of life money comes and goes quick. Like you said though we don't need it but it will help in the long run."

"So what was the other part?" Gisele asked.

"A feeling." I said quietly.

"Yeah I hear ya man. I mean I agreed cos Rome did but I have a feeling about it too." Tej said.

"Brian and I are the same. It's the reason I didn't fight this, something about this place and the job…" Everyone nodded understanding her trailed sentence.

"You said you were never planning on doing it, what changed?" I asked Han and Gisele.

"The more information we found the more we felt drawn to it. I can't explain it and obviously you all agree." Gisele said quietly.

"Why'd you agree Rome?" Brian asked.

"You're my boy man, I'll back you up on anything."

"Yeah and the money had something to do with it too no doubt." Roman and Brian laughed.

"Well to be honest we agreed for the money."Tego laughed and we all smiled at him.

"How the hell did you blow it all man?" Tej asked and then the banter began between Tego and Rico. Shaking my head I caught sight of the look Han gave me, sending one back silently agreeing to take the offer.

"So back to business, lets meet with this Carlos guy then we have to find a place somewhere close by to work out of and put a plan together." Everyone agreed and the sound of Lexie waking put an end to the discussion.

"I'll go." I said to Mia and Brian as they went to push their food away.

"Hey man you were going to tell us how your girl ended up favouring Dom." Tej said to Brain as I laughed to myself, walking out of the room to get Lexie.

* * *

_26th August- Berlin Germany_

_Warehouse_

_General POV_

"I heard the boss is bringing another team in." The Latina asked the man across from her.

"Yeah thinks we're not doing a good enough job. Asked the people who did the heist in Rio from what I heard." The man's voice was rough and had a slight accent that she had yet place, the woman paused for a moment before continuing to zip her jacket up.

"They agreed?" She asked neutrally.

"No idea but we need to move we only have a small window. The boss won't be… pleased if we screw this up again." His voice sounded bored as he casually loaded a gun handing it to her before doing the same for himself.

"Demetri the cars are ready." Another younger man stated to the one with the thick accent.

"Let's go." The man named Demetri stated as he stormed off towards the cars leaving the woman to trail behind silently.

* * *

"Go." That was the only signal the woman received before she climbed out of the vehicle onto the roof getting ready to jump on the back on the moving army truck. Steadying herself she threw herself onto the back of it griping the metal as she managed to pull herself up and onto the roof. Crouching she moved along carefully as she felt the presence of another behind her. She smiled slightly at the other man as they braced themselves to take on the drivers. With a quick nod she pulled out her gun at the same time as the other carefully dropping herself so she was standing on the small step below the driver's door. Pointing her gun at the man she yelled in German as the man freaked realising what was going on.

"Kämpfen Sie nicht gegen oder wir schießen!" The woman yelled at the man.

"Okay okay, bitte nicht schießen!"

Carefully climbing through the open window when the driver was being dragged away by her team mate she took control over the vehicle slowly down enough so that Gabriel could toss the military man out the door into the shrubs somewhat safely before she sped up again following the black car that they had been in originally back to the meeting point.

The job went smoothly for a change, they got the weapons needed and had already done the hand over to the big boss. The girl cringed as she thought about the boss, he wasn't a man you ever wanted to get on the bad side of. The bruises that still littered her body were proof of that.

Everyone had gone to bed for the night but she couldn't sleep instead picking up the newest file she'd received thumbing through the contents. Her prints had been picked up by the US FBI, she knew it would only be a matter of time before they came looking for her. Before they got here though there were things she needed to sort out just in case.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_

_Translations or near to anyway: please correct me if they are wrong_

_Kämpfen Sie nicht gegen oder wir schießen - (Do not fight us or we will shoot!)_  
_"Okay okay, bitte nicht schießen!" - (Okay okay, do not shoot please!)_


	6. Meeting with Carlos

_Stacee13- Lexie just senses something in Dom and it makes her connect to him more, don't get me wrong she still connects to Mia and Brian after all they are her parents. He also keeps close to her because he's afraid of losing her and making the same mistakes he did with Letty._

* * *

_28th August- Berlin, Germany_

_Han and Gisele's apartment_

_Dom's POV_

"I set up the meeting for tonight, he seems pleased." I nodded to Han as I sat on the floor of the apartment watching Alexis lie on her rug on the floor. He looked down, smiling as he too watched for a moment. We had been here for two days, resting up and trying to pick up some more information on the boss and other team.

"Where's Mia?" He asked.

"Gone to the store with Gisele, they should be back soon." I spoke, seeing Brian enter the room.

"I was wondering where you two got to." He said looking between me and Alexis. I smiled sitting back against the lounge as everyone suddenly filled the room, including Mia and Gisele who had just stepped through the door with groceries.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Tej asked.

"Well I thought Han, Gisele, Brian and me would go and you lot stay here with Mia." I said looking at them for confirmation. They all nodded happy with the arrangement as we lay around talking and watching Alexis until it was time to leave.

* * *

_28th August- Berlin, Germany_

_Carlos' Club_

"It's his club so be careful." Gisele said as we walked in after giving our names to the bouncer. We were met straight away with a young woman as she guided us to Carlos.

"Ah Han, Gisele it's good to see you again. I'm glad you agreed to my proposal."

"Well we haven't, at least not yet. We wanted to talk business first." Han said as I let him take the lead.

"Of course." He said

"Dom, Brian." Han said introducing us.

"I know who you are. You're very wanted people around the world." His eyes landing on me almost instantly.

"Yeah well I'm sure we can keep that one between us, that we're here I mean." Brian said to the man.

"Of course. I have no interest in dealing with the law, I just want my weapons."

"How many jobs are we talking about pulling?" Han asked getting right down to business.

"Ten. There's more one vehicle that's targeted at a time so while you're a team you are going to have to split to work on this. I hope that won't be a problem…"

"We have no problem with that." I said speaking for the first time.

"I didn't think you would. There's an old abandoned warehouse you can work out of, not far actually from the other team but I figured you wouldn't want to work so closely with them." I smiled tensely at him and nodded in thanks. We'd be staying out of their way my only hope was they would return the favour.

"As for your cars you'll find them in the warehouse along with anything else you might need. Guns, bullets… you get the idea."

"I have a question how are we getting paid?" Brian asked.

"At the end of every job just to prove I won't go back on my word. Works out to be about two hundred and fifty million for all ten jobs."

"For both teams." I stated he smirked.

"No for _each_ team. I'm a very very wealthy man Mr Toretto." We were completely silent as we thought about it.

"That's 15 million per job." Han said shocked.

"I know, that's nearly $17 million each to take away"

"That would obviously go down if we don't pull off ten jobs seeing as we are competing against another team." Brian stated.

"I'm sorry maybe I didn't make it clear enough. Its ten jobs each team, still making it that amount each team." It was silent again as I looked at the rest of them and then nodded.

"We'll take your job."

"Excellent I'd start gathering Intel tomorrow if I we're you. The other team pulled a job last night, managing three trucks worth of weapons. They have seven jobs left, I hope it won't take you too long to catch up." I nodded as we shook hands.

"One last thing though, if by some chance trouble does happen and you need to leave I won't stop you and you can keep all the money that you would have received but try not to let that happen. I don't want another repeat of what I had to do to deal with the last girl that fucked up." Frowning slightly as I remembered Han's words about the girl. We nodded in agreement and left, walking back into the club.

"That's a shit load of money. I thought ten was big." Brian said as we stopped at the bar to get a drink.

"Yeah it is." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why this seems so easy."

"It's not easy as such it's just high risk. Jumping military trucks, nearly as stupid as jumping normal semi's." I smirked at Brian as I realised he was talking about LA.

"Yeah well, it was going fine until I fucked it all up."

"Yeah well we won't be fucking this one up."

"No we won't." I agreed.

* * *

___28th August- Berlin, Germany_

_Carlos' club_

_General POV_

One female watched from her spot at the table, it was dark in this end of the bar the only light was the neon lights that were bouncing off the walls and the people dancing on the dance floor. She kept one eye on the small group as she spoke quietly to her German friend who was talking to her. Feeling uneasy about being in the club she took one last look at the large male and his companions before suddenly turning to her friend and spoke.

"I need to leave, see you back at the house." The woman said as she rose from her seat quickly afraid they'd turn her way and left fleeing out the back door in a hurry.

The small German girl, Ana as they called her tilted her head and kept her eye on the bald headed man and his company as they spoke and drank at the bar. Ana had watched her friend's face as they walked out of Carlos' private area and knew that these men and the woman were people who made her friend uneasy to the point where she had run. It wasn't like Lia to leave so suddenly.

The woman they were with spoke suddenly after the silence they sat in and suddenly all eyes turned in her direction. Damn she'd been caught staring. Standing up she smiled briefly at the bar tender who looked her way before sparing another glance to the group as they watched her with interest. She too got an uneasy feeling as she caught the eye of the bald man his eyes were deep and it felt like he could see straight through her. Feeling self-conscious she too followed the route of her friend and fled out the back door to her car. She'd have to remember to ask her friend if she knew them.

* * *

_Brian's POV_

We watched as the young woman Gisele had caught staring turn and hurry out the back door of the club sparing another glance back at us as she did so.

"Well that was odd." Han said.

"She might be a part of the other team." I said quietly.

"Maybe, but she was staring at Dom more so than us." Gisele stated.

"She was probably lusting after Dom." I laughed at Han's words and Dom shook his head at us.

"I wonder where her friend went." Gisele wondered out loud.

"What friend?"

"There was another woman with her at one point staring as well but she just suddenly got up and left."

"It's probably nothing Gisele. We better head back fill everyone in on how the meeting went." Dom said. I cracked a smile.

"Yeah that's code for quick I need to get back to my niece." I stated laughing as Gisele and Han joined in after hearing of the story between him and my daughter. I didn't care that she wasn't a daddy's girl I loved her no matter what. After Dom's story of Letty and the D.R I didn't mind sharing my daughter in the sense of not being the only male role model in her life, at least I knew she'd be well looked after.

"Yeah alright O'Connor, I miss her. I know you're just as eager to see her too now can we go home already?"

"Yes uncle Dom we can go home now." I laughed at the glare he sent me but I patted him on the back as we all walked out of the club.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. First job

_31st August- Berlin, Germany_

_Berlin military base_

_Dom's POV_

It had been a long couple of days as the team and I staked out the military base watching and following the convoys on their routes. On the third night watch we caught glimpses of the other team out an about but from where they were we could only make out hushed and hurried voices and dark outlines of people moving around. After gathering as much Intel as possible and adding it to what we already knew I was convinced that the way we did the LA hijackings would work this time around as well with a few little changes. As we stood in silence, watching from a distance as the vehicle's tail lights vanished in the darkness. After they disappeared we turned to leave knowing that come tomorrow night we too would be out there running against them.

* * *

_31st August- Berlin, Germany_

_Base warehouse _

_Dom's POV_

"So what we're going to follow the plan you guys had in LA?" Tej asked.

"Well with exceptions, obviously we're going to attack from behind not from the front or it will just give them reason to shoot." Brian explained.

"So what are we going to do with the driver's?" Roman asked.

"Well after we tranquilize them we drive to our meet up point, transfer all the weapons into our cars and then place the driver in the back of the truck. Someone will then have to drive the truck as far as they can away and someone will follow to pick them up and get out of there while the rest of us meet Carlos at the collection point." I stated there were nods around the table as everyone seemed okay with the plan.

We were in the warehouse we'd been given to use getting ready to pack it up and head back to the apartment until tomorrow night.

"Alright so what time tomorrow?" Gisele asked.

"We'll arrive here at sunset and leave just after the suns gone down so that we can move more freely in the dark." Brian said as we packed up and headed out to our cars.

"Try and sleep as much as you can today guys; we have a long night ahead of us." I said as I realised it was well into the morning.

When we got back to the apartment I went to bed but I couldn't sleep instead I found myself just lightly dosing on and off making me feel even more tired when I woke.

* * *

True to our word we arrived back at the warehouse at sunset prepping all our gear and readying ourselves for a big night ahead. Rico and Tego were in charge of driving one of the cars and Brian the other while the rest of us made the jumps and took on the drivers.

The first one went more smoothly than expected and the high it brought afterwards felt great. Han and I worked together but I realised after that night I wasn't cut out for the jumping; that was why I hadn't done it in LA. With that Brian and I planned to swap the next job and I'd switch and take over the driving side of things.

The high we all felt kept us unable to sleep long after we'd made the delivery and picked up the money. The money had already been divided up into shares, Brian and I had safely tucked ours away, but still within reach, in case we had to do a runner.

* * *

_1st September- Berlin, Germany_

_Han and Gisele's apartment _

"Did everything go alright last night?" Mia questioned me the next morning after she handed me a plate of eggs and bacon. I nodded, smiling as I kissed her cheek.

"Fine. Better than I thought to be honest."

"Did you see the other team out there?"

"No not a sign. It was a little unnerving really; I thought for sure they'd be out there last night." Han said as he entered the room.

"Yeah same, I thought for sure we'd run into them but there was not even a glimpse of them." I explained as my phone started ringing. I looked down and I sighed as I saw Elena's name on the screen.

"Hey." I said quietly as I left the room.

"Hey, I was just checking up on you making sure you were doing okay."

"Yeah I'm good."

"How's Mia and Lexie?"

"They're good, she's growing pretty quickly that's for sure. How are you?" I asked as I settled in the lounge.

"I'm good, keeping busy with work and everything. I'm actually ringing to tell you I don't really know when I'll be over next, works pretty full on right now."

"Oh that's okay I didn't expect you back anytime soon." I said somewhat relieved that she wasn't planning a visit in the upcoming weeks. Telling her where I was and what I was doing wouldn't go down well.

"Yeah it's probably going to be a month or so before I'm out there again. My boss is getting a little strict with leave as well." She explained.

"It's fine, there's no need to rush." I spoke truthfully. We continued talking for a little while before we said our goodbyes.

"What did Elena want?" Mia asked as I walked back into the room with everyone else.

"Just letting me know she wasn't planning a trip over to the house anytime soon."

"I guess that's one good thing, I assume you haven't told her?" I nodded at Tej's question.

"We should probably get to planning out next one." Han said to me quietly as Mia walked out of the room with Lexie. I nodded in agreement and we started planning. We knew roughly based on all the commotion from the heists that eventually it wouldn't be so easy, it would only get harder and the trips the convoys would become less frequent and more heavily guarded.

"I say for the next week or so we scout out how often they make the trips. They might even change routes and add another person in with the driver." Brian said as we sat planning in the dining room.

"Yeah I think Brian's right. From my experience one person per truck won't last long, by the end of the week they'll have at least two per truck." Gisele said as we planned to tap into all available surveillance cameras and speed cameras we could without causing too much suspicion.

"Tego, Rico do you think you'd be able to wire us in again?" I asked as they nodded.

"Han start hunting down all cameras in the area that we're able to gain access too."

"On it." He said as he opened his laptop.

"Tej you can work with Rico and Tego. Help them out." Brian said as Tej nodded.

"Okay we have about ten that are all hooked up to the same point, all spread throughout the city.

"Think you'll be able to hit them tonight?" I asked the boys and they nodded.

"We got this man." Tego responeded and I nodded gratefully.

"You gunna connect to the wrong wire again." Rico said to Tego.

"Man you so negative…" I rolled my eyes and drowned out their bickering.

"Yeah man we'll start right after dark." Tej said as I turned to him. I nodded pleased enough with his answer before smiling as Mia came back into the room with Alexis.

"Brian can you put her to bed so I can go and have a shower please?" Mia said as Brian took her.

"What no sexy lovin' for my man here?" Roman joked as Mia laughed at him.

"No." she said laughing. I pulled a face and took my niece out of Brian's arms covering her ears.

"Shhh don't listen to Uncle Roman Lexie. He's saying bad things." I said quietly to Alexis who was looking around at everyone in interest.

"So you never did answer that question. Did he smack that ass or did he like grab it and hold onto it?" Tej asked.

"Dude watch it that's my sister. I don't need to know what they get up too." I said as I glared at Roman and Tej who continued to crack jokes about Brian still trying to get him back for his comment from over the phone.

"Well how do you think Alexis got here?" Brain said as I groaned and hit him as the rest of the room laughed at my discomfort.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. Alias' and the second job

_27th September- Berlin, Germany_

_Han and Gisele's apartment_

_Dom's POV_

"Okay so based on all the information we have the next convoy in this area gets deployed tonight." Brian said to me quietly.

"Yeah. You think the other team will be out as well?" I asked just as quietly. We were sitting out in the lounge room and everyone else was in the kitchen finishing off breakfast.

"Yeah I think so. You know after the other team pulled off that job last week it's going to get harder from here on out. The convoy's trips are already getting less frequent." I nodded and agreed with him.

"Yeah…I've been thinking maybe we should send Mia and Lexie back." I said quietly in case Mia was eaves dropping again.

"She won't go."

"She doesn't have a choice if you ask her to." I said giving Brian a look.

"Why now? We're only like three nearly four weeks in."

"I'm thinking we may have to head underground like the other team soon. Just in case you know. I don't want to drag Mia and Lexie along."

"I get what you mean and on one level I agree but at the same time I'm not going to make Mia do something she doesn't want to either." I sighed but nodded and let the matter drop for the moment.

"Hey guys." Roman said as he and Han walked into the room.

"So we cool to do the job tonight." I nodded and we spoke briefly about the plan again. Nothing had really changed but I knew that would soon change. It was only a matter of time before the military started changing routes, adding more security or what I dreaded the most the convoys becoming even less frequent or stopping in this area all together.

"I'm going to go for a drive just to clear my head a bit." I said to Brian as I got up and left.

* * *

_27th September- Berlin, Germany_

_Industrial lot_

I drove not really caring where I was heading as long as I knew how to get back I didn't care. I ended up passing our warehouse and about ten minutes after that I noticed another warehouse the same sort as ours. Frowning I slowed down, pulling over as I watched from a distance as I saw movement. These warehouses were supposed to be abandoned but clearly this one wasn't which made me wonder if this was the other team's hideout. Carlos did say theirs was close to ours.

I ended up getting out of my car, creeping closer to get a better look. There weren't many people, just a few outside looking over a jeep and having a smoke. There was a tall man that had a harsh look about him and just by the way he spoke and moved I had no doubt this guy was the leader we'd heard about. There were voices from inside the warehouse as well but no one stepped out, instead the few that where outside cast a look around before stepping back in. I ended up crouching behind the bushes for hours and in that time people came in and out but I wasn't close enough to see their faces; not that they turned much in my direction either.

There was a young woman though that came out after a while and I noticed as the leader, Demetri, said something in German causing everyone that was outside with them hurry back inside so that only the woman and Demetri were left. I couldn't hear what they were saying as they spoke in hushed tones but it was clear by the way he touched her they were very much together. He leaned down to kiss the woman and I assumed the woman kissed him back, seeing as her back was to me, before pulling away as Demetri stalked off into the warehouse leaving the woman outside alone. It seemed like the minute she was alone her whole stance crumbled, even though her back was to me she looked broken as she just bowed her head, shoulders hunched and shaking slightly. There was something about seeing the woman crying that had an affect me and tugged at my heart. Looking her over everything about her seemed so familiar but yet so different at the same time. I looked around there was no one outside and she didn't seem to be carrying a gun I noticed. I thought about getting the woman's attention but I stayed where I was as I heard a shout from inside and the woman suddenly straightened. I watched as she quickly wiped her eyes going back to the way she looked when she exited the building but it was clear to me especially after seeing her broken two seconds ago that it was entirely for show.

I watched as she scurried back inside, but I stayed hidden for a couple more minutes until I was sure they weren't watching and no one was about to come out. I quickly got up, bolting for the car as I got back in my car and sped off back to the apartment. There were only two thoughts in my mind and that was the young woman's name that I'd heard being called, Lia, and though none of my business the other was what could have made a woman like that so upset. I thought for a moment as I came to the conclusion that it could very well be the woman who had been beaten for the slip up, it did seem likely after all. It was only the second person from the other team we had a name for, so I intended to see if I could get any information on the woman. Then maybe some of my questions would be answered, not just on the woman, but the other team as well.

* * *

_27th September- Berlin, Germany_

_Han and Gisele's apartment_

"Hey you've been gone for hours, thought something must have happened." Brian said as I walked in the door. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah just went for a drive."

"Alright well you ready? We've got about half an hour before have to head out to the warehouse." I nodded and went to my room pulling out my laptop. Quickly pulling up the name database I had, I entered the name Lia and entered in as much info as I could on her. Waiting for the results I was left disappointed when only a date of birth and a last name showed up; there wasn't even a picture of her. Sighing I shut my computer and put it away,still bugged by the woman's identity. Lia Thomas. The name didn't suit the woman and to have so little information made me think it was an alias. If that was the case I'd never get to know anything about the woman or her team.

"Dom you ready?" Han said as he stood at my door. I nodded following him out, kissing goodbye to Mia and Alexis on the way out.

"Please be careful." Mia said to me quietly as I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Always."

* * *

_27th September- bBrlin, Germany_

_Other team's warehouse_

_General POV_

"Lia are you okay? You've seemed… out of it since that night at the club with that group." Ana asked her friend.

"I'm fine Ana." Lia answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Did you know them?" Lia paused before smiling slightly.

"No not at all. I just didn't want to be around the club when the big boss came out." The two women smiled sadly at each other, it was short lived though as their smiles dropped at their names being called. Being the only women in the group they'd learnt early on that some of the men in the team were total pigs and had no respect for women. The two bosses being the main ones.

"There's a new protocol, you all have to wear these while jumping, we can't have another mistake. Ana, you and Christian are working together again. He's waiting by the car for you." Ana nodded at Demetri, taking the ski mask and gloves he held out to her. Sparing a glance towards Lia, making sure she was going to be okay, before hurrying away.

"Everything okay Demetri?" Lia asked. She had been unfortunate when she first became part of the team to catch the eye of the boss. After many attempts of trying to put distance between them, she had had no success. It had led to eventually becoming his _girlfriend_; if you could call it that. The thought had never sat well with her.

"Yes everything is fine, except you have not been to see me once this week." He stated as he invaded her personal space.

"I'm sorry, I've had a lot of things to do out of town this week."

"Again?" He questioned, his tone accusing.

"I told you I often have business outside of town." She said to him softly. His stare was piercing and she flinched when his hand suddenly appeared in front of her face, instead of the pain she was used to feeling it gently grasped her face and pulled it towards his.

"Well you can make it up to me tonight." It was a demand not a invitation but she nodded anyway, trying hard not to shiver in disgust as he leant forward kissing her. She relaxed after he pulled away, letting her go leaving her to follow him like normal. She tried to seem normal as she got in the car with him and Gabriel, her normal partner in crime, he was one of the only men in the team that was actually decent.

* * *

_27th September- Berlin, Germany_

_Hijacking convoy_

"Gabriel you're up." Demetri stated hurriedly as he sided the car up next to the military truck. In less than a minute Gabriel had himself out of the car and onto the trucks roof. Lia moved her ski mask over her face, her gloves already in place as she prepared to follow the same route as her teammate. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, haulting her movements.

"You _will_ meet me tonight." He stated aggressively as she nodded mutely, waiting for him to release her seeing as he was pleased with her answer. She didn't hesitate before she too made the jump onto the military truck. Her feet had barely touched the roof when she swore clinging to the truck as it suddenly swerved, her teammate trying to take down the driver on his own.

"Fucking hell Gabriel." She muttered quietly when she finally managed to stand up after the truck stopped swerving. Hearing a thump behind her made her blood run cold and turn suddenly. She took a step back as a figure scaled the truck.

"Looks like this one's already taken." A sandy blonde haired man said to his partner as he too came into view.

"Looks that way." The other was a man seeming to be of Asian descent.

"Sorry, it's all yours." The blonde one said before raising his walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Yo Dom this one's taken, come in close again will ya so we can jump back."

"Geez O'Connor didn't you check that before you made the jump." The two men smiled tensely at her before jumping back over the edge and onto the top of the other car and then they disappeared. Her heart still hammering in her chest long after they were gone, and though she was on top of a moving truck she was unable to move.

"LIA!" Snapping out of her haze she turned, swinging herself into the cabin of the truck and landed next to her partner.

"What was with that back up there?"

"Other team." She responded quietly as they drove fast towards the usual meet up point.

* * *

_28th September- Berlin, Germany_

_Han and Gisele's apartment_

_Dom's POV_

"Well that kinda sucked." Han said as we all walked back into the apartment early in the morning.

"We got four trucks that was one up from the other team." Brian said as he crashed on the lounge.

"Yes speaking of the other team, did I hear right? Did you guys run into them?" Gisele asked as she sat on the other lounge with Han.

"Yeah they'd already taken over the truck, we weren't about to go up against them. If they hadn't have already gotten rid of the driver we might have." Han said.

"No its better to just stay out of their way all together. New rule if we do come into contact with the other team we leave them be; we've all heard how the boss is. We don't need anyone signing their life over to them." I said and they all agreed without any fight.

"So what next?" Brian asked me.

"Same as before we all hit seven trucks tonight that was over half their convoy, they'll be upping security so we lay low for the week again and just watch them and see what they do. Hopefully it won't be long before another convoy gets put together." I stated as we all agreed to turn in for at least a couple of hours of sleep.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	9. Elena

_27th September- Rio, Brazil_

_Police station_

_Elena's POV_

I drummed my fingers on the desk as I watched the minutes tick by on my clock. It was so close to being home time and it had been unusually quiet all day so I was hoping nothing would come up in the next five minutes. I found my thoughts wondering to Dom, I smiled sadly as I thought how much I was falling for the man.

At the beginning after the heist no one had heard from them it was exactly like he'd said no one would find them. It was a month after the heist that got a weird feeling like I was being watched and at first it scared the shit out of me but after two weeks of feeling like that nothing happened so I assumed I was just being paranoid. I'd worked late at work one night and then I'd gone home and opened up starting my usual routine of taking off my gun and locking it away when I heard the front door open. I tried to get back to my gun but I wasn't fast enough and he slammed me into the wall again. Once I'd registered who it was I relaxed a little knowing he wouldn't hurt me after all he hadn't the last time.

* * *

"_What are you doing here?" I asked still a little breathless from the initial struggle._

"_I've been watching you." We stared at each other as I realized I had indeed been followed after all._

"_Why? Why are you back here?"_

"_I wanted to see if you were trust worthy."_

"_Am I?"_

"_As far as I can tell." We stood in silence Dom still using his body to push me into the wall._

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_I wanted to see you again. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I drove off."_

"_I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." Silence passed over us as we stood staring at one another._

"_What about your husband?"_

"_He'll always be with me very much like how she'll be with you."_

"_Letty, her name was Letty." It was like an understanding had passed over us then at that moment and we reached for each other at the same time. That night was the first time I'd been with someone since my husband and it was clear from the pained look on his face it was the same for him. We understood what each other needed and felt and when morning came he was gone._

_I spent the rest of the week in a daze after our night together and I was gladly looking forward to my three days off as I made my way home. Just as I reached my door I received a text message. It was an address in the Canary Islands somewhere and I frowned as I didn't recognize the sender. A second message came through nearly straight after and I smiled as I read it._

_'Thought it was about time you paid me a visit instead. I'll be waiting for you.' _

_Smiling to myself I was suddenly feeling very excited about my three days off._

* * *

We had been switching back and forth between Dom's place and mine over the last couple of months. It wasn't just sex when we saw each other, we often just talked. I about my husband and Dom about Letty. The second time I met with Dom in the islands I met with Mia and Brian. Though they had known Dom had been seeing me, it was clear they were wary about me. I understood their reactions and reasons, to them I was a cop and capable of taking them down if need be. I had no plans to do that though. As time had passed, I found myself falling for Dom. It had come as a shock and though I knew he cared for me, it wasn't the same as I felt for him. He wasn't ready for commitment and he would never be able to get over Letty; that I understood so I never told him how I felt. Mia had clued in fast though and I could tell she wasn't thrilled with the idea but she let me know she was glad her brother wasn't alone.

After a while I hoped maybe as time continued on his feelings for me would change, that he'd be able to let go of Letty a little the same way I had let go of my husband. We might have a chance at being together completely, but based on what I had seen and felt the day I travelled to see him on her anniversary, I knew that wouldn't happen. At least not yet if the bruises that were still littering my body were anything to go by.

"Elena phone call line one for you." Carlos called out from his desk. I sat up straight and frowned.

"Who?"

"His names… Hobbs, Luke Hobbs special task force. Apparently you two have worked together before." I froze at the name hoping he hadn't found out I was in touch with Dom.

"Officer Neves speaking?" I answered.

"Officer Neves its agent Hobbs here."

"Agent Hobbs what a surprise, what can I do for you?" I asked lightly.

"I need your help."

"Of course what can I help you with?" I asked hoping silently it wouldn't be about Dom.

"I'm assuming you've heard about the heists in Berlin?"

"Vaguely yes." I asked confused.

"Well there's a person in the group that's come to our attention and I need your help trying to track her down."

"I don't understand how can I help? You have much more access to anything that I could give you."

"Perhaps but I need information on Toretto."

"What do you mean? Is he behind the heists in Berlin?" I asked getting worried now.

"Unfortunately no, but someone he used to know is. Does the name Leticia Ortiz ring any bells for you?" My breath caught.

_'No it can't be she's dead. Dom told me, they all told me. He must be mistaken.' _I thought silently, haunted by the mere thought of it being truth.

"Yes, his old girlfriend. She died in an undercover operation for the feds. At least that's what I remember her file saying when we started looking for known associates of Toretto." I winced hoping I hadn't given too much away.

"Yes but her finger prints were pulled from a military truck five weeks ago and we've been putting a team together to arrest her."

"You mean she's alive?" I asked shocked.

"Yes."

"How is that even possible?" I asked quickly writing all the information down so I could look into it myself.

"No idea but I intend to find out when we capture her. We're planning on using her to lure Toretto out of hiding. I was hoping you could pay a visit to the widow of Toretto's friend, see if she's been in contact with her."

"Yes of course." I muttered distractedly.

"Thank you, I want it done today and if you could keep it on the low."

"Of course agent Hobbs."

"I'll be in touch." I hung up the phone, standing from my desk as I grabbed my stuff and the piece of paper with the information on it.

I needed proof.

* * *

_27th September- Rio, Brazil_

_Rosa's house_

It was a short drive to Rosa's, we'd met before at a family get together a few months after Dom and I started getting together. We got along and we often saw each other a few times a week.

I knocked on Rosa's door, smiling warmly at her as she opened it with Nico in tow.

"Elena." She said pulling me inside, shutting the door behind me before we hugged each other.

"Rosa, hello Nico." I said holding the little boys hand as he reached for me.

"What brings you here today? Dom sending you to check up on me?" I laughed but shook my head.

"No Hobbs rang." Realization dawned on her.

"Is he still looking for Dom? After all this time?" I nodded.

"Yes but that's not all, do you remember Vince saying anything about Letty?" She nodded and pointed to the picture on the mantle.

"Of course, he spoke all the time about her. I always wished I had met her."

"You may get that chance." I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair, picking up the photo with the other.

"I don't understand, she's dead."

"That's what I thought and that's what the family thinks. Her finger prints showed up in Berlin on the heists that are happening over there. Hobbs' gone after her and wants to know if she's been in touch with you. If she has I won't be telling him that but I need to know for Dom's sake; and my own." She smiled sadly and nodded.

"It must be hard on you, finding out she's alive."

"I don't know what you mean." She gave me a knowing look as we sat down.

"No? I'm not blind Elena. You have feelings for him anyone can see that."

"Except Dom." I sighed in submission.

"Yes. Letty was his soul mate."

"If my husband were alive I'd want to know, even with feeling the way I do for him I'd want my husband back. I know she was his everything, I know how much he still hurts over her." I spoke truthfully.

"She hasn't been in touch and I didn't know she was alive." We sat in silence as I contemplated my next move.

"Well none of the family has heard, I mean I would have known about it from Dom if they had." I spoke more to myself then to her. I noted her troubled look as she gazed at the picture in my hands. Frowning in question she sighed, taking the photo from me.

"Except maybe one." She said quietly.

"Who? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"There was another man who lived with them in LA; I don't know how much you know of them. There was Jesse but he was murdered after the heists in LA, but then there was Leon. Vince always said the two of them were close, like brother and sister."

"Leon…yeah I remember Dom mentioning him once. Last time Dom had spoken to him he was in Mexico." I recounted.

"If I were you I'd track him down. If she is alive and survived her crash she would have had to get out of the states, Mexico's the closest place to run and hide in." I nodded and we chatted for a while longer before I left.

* * *

_27th September- Rio, Brazil_

_Police station_

Once back at the station I typed her name into the data base and waited. Letty's file came up immediately and I started going through all the information that had been collected recently and in the past. I knew most of it, coming across old surveillance photos from the team's time in America but I paused seeing new ones. She was older, slightly different but it was her; I had no doubt.

Feeling a crushing weight on my chest I knew I had to tell them all. It was going to crush me in the process but I knew it was the right thing to do; even when I knew it meant losing him forever.

I detoured by my apartment on my next patrol, picking up the phone Dom had given me to use to stay in contact with him. Dialing his number I waited as it rung but it continued ringing until it rung out. I sighed dialing it again thinking he may have been driving but again it rang out. Frowning I rang Mia's; knowing she would answer but again I found her's ringing out. I tried everyone's numbers but no one answered and I began to get restless. I looked at my calendar and saw I had the next three days off. It wasn't like Dom to not answer nor Mia or Brian. I was going to have to go and find out what was wrong. On my way back to the station to clock out I made arrangements to leave; to make sure everything was okay and also use the time to tell Dom face to face.

Signing out at work I made my way back home to start packing. I had rung Rosa letting her know what had happened, telling her my plans and also confirming that it was Letty.

* * *

_28th September- Tenerife, Canary Islands_

_Dom's beach house_

It had been a long flight and an even longer drive before I arrived at Dom's house.

"Hello?" I called as I let myself in.

"Dom?" I called again as I switched the light on. But as I looked around you could tell the place had been untouched for weeks. Flicking off the light I locked up again and made the short trip to Mia and Brian's.

Walking up to the house it was clear no one was there either and there hadn't been for some time. I was worried as I let myself in and looked around the house; it was tidy so it wasn't like they'd left in a hurry. Sitting down I tried Dom's mobile again but there was still no answer.

_'Where the hell were they?'_ I thought as I sat in the empty house.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	10. My name's not Lia

_You're all going to hate me but this chapter switches point of views a lot! In this chapter you're getting more of a look at Lia and Ana, Elena and Hobbs._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I looked down at my phone for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour as Elena's name flashed across my screen yet again. I bit my lip as I let it ring out, I felt horrible but based on the amount of times she was calling, not to mention she had rung everyone, I knew she must be at the house. I didn't know what to tell her to be honest so I thought it would be better to just ignore it.

"Dude it's Elena… again." Brian said as he held up his phone.

"I know, ignore it." I heard Mia's huff bracing myself for the talk that I knew was coming.

"You need to talk to her, what if it's something important? It could be something about Rosa or even Hobbs?"

"I'll call her after we finish these jobs." I said tensely.

"That could take a while especially since we haven't heard a whisper since the last job." Mia said.

"With any luck it'll only be another four weeks before we're done for good."

"Somehow I doubt that." She said as a ringing interrupted our conversation.

"I'll ring her later." I said ending our conversation when the phone stopped.

Mia was right though, the jobs were starting to get further and further apart. Not only that but they were changing their routes by detouring out of town.

* * *

"We still have five more to go." I said tiredly to Brian and Han as we sat outside the warehouse drinking.

"It's been over two months since we started this, at this rate it'll be another two more before we finish. Lexie will be five months by then, I can't believe how much time has passed." Brian said.

"I want her to go home Brian where she's safe. We're not going to be able to go back to the apartment much longer. The convoys are getting further away from here."

"I agree with you." He said.

"Then send her home Brian. Convince her to leave, both of them." I pleaded.

"Dom's right Brian, it's getting dangerous now. I spoke to Carlos last night he's not exactly happy things are moving so slowly, something about the law putting the heat on him." Han said.

"Any sign of Hobbs?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Nothing so far." Han said and I nodded relaxing slightly at the news.

* * *

_General's POV_

Lia winced as Ana dabbed at her bruised and cut flesh.

"Sorry. I can't believe he did this to you again." Ana said as she finished cleaning the wounds on the woman's face.

"Yeah well… I can, he's still pissed I'm not around much anymore."

"I know it's none of my business but why haven't you been around lately? I mean I know you disappear often but it's been longer this time around. Is it something to do with that group you said you didn't know?" Ana pried.

"Ana I…I can't tell you it's too dangerous, not just for me but for everyone. You've been a good friend Ana and when it's time you'll be the first to know everything. I promise." Ana nodded and didn't press the matter further she knew her friend kept her word.

* * *

_Back in the states..._

"Boss we narrowed it down to this area of Berlin, we believe they may be stationed somewhere here. It's all a low profile area, perfect for hiding." Hobbs looked over the map and nodded satisfied.

"She has to be here somewhere. Letty Ortiz doesn't just disappear off the face of the earth, not for a second time anyway. Her prints came up for fucks sake."

"She could be using an alias." Hobbs paused. It was possible she had changed her name, the picture showed her appearance hadn't changed much though. They had been circulating the photo around Germany hoping someone matching her description would pop up but so far there had been nothing. Just another dead end.

"Get Officer Neves on the phone. I need to talk to her again." Hobbs yelled at one of his men.

* * *

_Elena's POV_

I was starting to get frustrated as I spent my days tracking down Leon but nothing turned up, it was like he'd fallen off the earth. There had been no information about him since LA and trying to find the whereabouts of Dom and the team so far had been just as useless. Keeping the information away from Hobbs had been harder than I had thought though. He was a master at seeing past any bullshit and he had almost called me out. Thank goodness for quick thinking.

"Hello?" I answered my phone as it rang.

"Officer Neves."

"Agent Hobbs, what can I help you with?" I asked silently dreading the intention behind his phone call.

"I want you to check in on that woman….Rosa, whatever her name is. See if anything's changed."

"Okay anything else?"

"Keep a close eye on her I have no doubt she's in contact with Toretto and if that's the case it'll only be a matter of time before he finds out Ortiz is alive if he hasn't already." I paused.

"No problem I'll report back to you if I have any new information."

"I've spoken to your supervisor; he knows you'll be working on this case with me. He'll clear anything you need him to but you report to me only. Understood?"

"Yes thank you." I hung up and sat there stunned I hadn't thought of it before. Maybe Dom did know about Letty being alive, maybe that's why he wasn't answering my calls. He could be trying to track her down.

"Berlin." I said quietly to myself as I picked up the phone again ringing to book the next flight to Berlin. Last I was aware Han and Gisele had a little apartment there all I needed was the address.

* * *

_General POV_

"I'm fine, I just need to make sure you're okay." Lia spoke into the phone late that night after everyone was asleep.

"We're fine… though maybe I should come back again to help you…"

"NO… I mean no. Please I need you to do this for me, you're my only chance. No one can know yet, it's only if something happens to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." The female barked over the phone.

"You don't know that… please I need you to make the arrangements. If something happens to me… then… he needs to know." Lia sighed rubbing her face.

"… I don't like it but… okay. Call me soon, keep me in the loop until then I'll get everything sorted for you. First sign of trouble you call me back in… please be careful."

"Thank you." Lia whispered into the phone before hanging up. It was finally sorted after months it was finally sorted.

"Lia why are you still up?" Ana asked sleepily as she walked into the lounge.

"I needed to make some arrangements. Ana come for a drive with me, I can tell you now but not here it's not safe." Curious as to what could have changed in the space of a few hours she nodded and the two made their way noiselessly through the house and out to Lia's car.

"So what's wrong Lia?" Ana asked as we drove.

"I'm not Lia. My name's Letty, Letty Ortiz."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	11. Letty's big secret

_Letty's POV_

"Letty?" She asked, her expression a mix between shocked and confused.

"Yeah, I needed to change my name because I'm supposed to be dead." I said as we drove.

"Dead?" I shook my head.

"Long story I'll tell you another time. But about those people…" I trailed off as she nodded waiting for me to continue.

"I lied, I do know them… well at least I used to." I said softly.

"The bald one… he means something to you. He was the one you were watching the most." She stated and I spared her a glance.

"He used to. He was the centre of my life…"

"What changed?" I sighed heavily.

"A lot of things really… you know how there's always that one girl who forgives her man no matter what shit he puts her through? The one who's always loved him even when he didn't return those feelings? That always took him back after every fight?" I asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Yeah well that was me." It was silent in the car as I sighed sparing a glance at Ana.

"And you got tired of it." I paused but then nodded.

"Yeah I got tired of it." I half agreed not wanting to go into the whole story.

"So what happened?"

"We got into some trouble back in the States and had to go on the run from the police. He left me in Mexico saying we'd meet up when it was safe, we'd made plans to meet up one day but he failed to show up at our meeting point. It was a first for him, so I went looking for him thinking something was wrong and I also had to tell him something important. I found him in the D.R planning a heist to help out the locals. I helped them with the heist and then afterwards I told him what I needed to tell him. I never thought in a million years that'd he'd get up and leave me without a word… We'd argued, he said it was too dangerous and he didn't want me around when the cops caught up to him but I thought I'd convinced him enough to stay. Apparently not." I muttered the last part.

"So he just left?" Ana asked shocked.

"Yeah… just packed up and walked out in the middle of the night. I went back to the states after that and laid low for a while but then I wanted him home… I needed him home. Mia, his sister knew where he was but she wouldn't tell me but he'd ring occasionally to see how we were, Mia and I. I got tired of it in the end so I made a deal with the FED's to help them in exchange for them clearing his name and letting him come home. That's when things went wrong… so wrong." I shuddered at the thought of those times.

"You said earlier about how you're supposed to be dead, is that when it happened? When you were helping the FED's?" I nodded.

"Yeah but I managed to escape. I was hurt, badly. It took a long time to recover. I couldn't even remember who I was I just sort of ran… I didn't know why or where I was going but I just had this feeling so I went with it. I ended up in a little town in Mexico, I checked myself into a hospital and got the medical attention I needed. I still had no idea who I was so they kept me in and it wasn't until one day this man walked past me in the hallway of the hospital that I found out who I was."

"Did you know the man?" I nodded.

"Yeah he was part of our team in LA before we went on the run. He was a good friend. He was shocked to see me considering he'd heard I was dead. He came up with a false name for me to get me out of hospital and I stayed with him for months as he helped me recover and remember everything from my past. My first thought after remembering who I was and what had happened was to find Dom but I couldn't do it… it was like…" I struggled with the words.

"Like what?" She asked softly.

"I was practically seeing my memories for the first time all over again and I didn't like what I saw… I loved him more than anything but it was my love for him that was killing me."

"Like that chocolate bar you want but you know you shouldn't have?" I laughed along with Ana at her joke.

"Exactly, you got it in one."

"So…"

"So I decided to leave my past behind me and I hid away from everyone except Leon and... one other. When I'd healed I moved around a bit just doing odd jobs here and there. I still kept in touch with Leon though, I always went back."

"One other? Who?" I bit my lip as I drove.

"I can't say. She's in the same boat as I am. The less people that know the better."

"Of course. Is that who you were on the phone to?"

"Yes. I kept tabs on them all after all, I still cared about them… even him. As time went on though I realised how lonely I was, I'd entered this dark place in my head and I started to get angry, at myself, at the world… and most of all him. We'd been through so much together and he promised me he wasn't like other guys and he was right… he was worse. He was worse because he made me fall for him and wasn't there to catch me when I need him the most. I fed on that anger for so long…then one day eight months ago I snapped out of it. Not completely, I still feel that anger towards him but now I have something else to focus my time on."

"Do you want to see him again?" I thought about it.

"No… maybe…I don't know." I sighed and she nodded as I turned around and headed back to the base before everyone woke.

"That important thing you had to tell him, what was it?" I paused as I stopped the engine. She stared and then nodded silently working it out herself.

"The crash…" she said quietly.

"No…. no she's with Leon….safe and not known about."

"But her birth certificate…wouldn't it list you as her mother?"

"It lists Lia Thomas as her mother but Leon and… the other person pulled some strings and she's listed as a still born and the file buried for added protection. No one knows she exists." I said quietly.

"What's her name?"

"Ava, Ava Toretto. I might not ever want to see him again but he's her father whether she knows it or not so she was always going to have his last name."

"Your secrets safe with me Letty." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Ana, you've been a good friend to me."

"As have you Letty. I would love to meet your little girl one day." I paused and looked at Ana.

"I do have a request to ask of you." I said quietly and she nodded.

"Anything."

"I will tell you everything you need to know another time but Ana if something happens to me, Leon or the other woman. I need you to promise me something."

"Of course."

"I need you to take Ava to Dominic." She lookedstunnedfor amoment but then nodded slowly.

"I promise… but how will I know where to find them?"

"I'll give you all the information when the time comes." I promised the other woman.

* * *

_Elena's POV_

Getting off the plane in Berlin had been easy, booking into a hotel room for the night had been easy but unexpectedly coming face to face with Hobbs and his team had been exhausting. Lie after lie I had had to tell in order to not give away the real reason I was here. He filled me on everything and had me working for him like back in Rio. Based on what I saw and heard there was no talk of Dom or the rest of the team. Letty was the main focus and so far they didn't have much to go on, so for that I was glad, it meant I had more time to either find her myself first or find Dom and tell him before Hobbs found her. Hobbs believed they were operating underground somewhere and as far as he knew a man called Carlos was the big boss behind the operation he owned a club which they had been staking out but nothing had turned up so far.

He put me on to stake out the club and by now I had figured that if Dom was here he might just be working for this Carlos guy too. Every night I stayed at the club hoping to see any of the team or Letty but none of them came and Hobbs was getting angrier and angrier by each passing day.

"She might have left Berlin." I voiced.

"No I don't believe it she hasn't left, she's here I can feel it. Now fucking find her." I winced as he shouted at me and his team.

"You worked with him in Rio huh. Is he always like this?" an officer asked me.

"Always." I said quietly as I turned and made my way back to my room.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	12. I'm not supposed to save the enemy

_Dom's POV_

'Yeah not long at all.' I thought bitterly to myself as I drove through the darkness towards our next job.

"About time we pulled another one." Brian muttered as he undid his seat belt as he and Han climbed out of the car making the jump to the military convoy. I backed off keeping close enough just in case.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"We're good, let's roll." Han's voice came over the walkie talkie.

"Lead the way." I said back as I followed them through the darkened streets.

* * *

_Roman's POV_

"Don't hurt yourself boys." Gisele said teasingly as we pulled ourselves out of the van and made the jump onto the roof of the military truck.

Tej was in front of me and he made it into the driver's compartment before I did. The truck swerved the same moment I stood up making me lose my balance for a moment before I regained it again. The truck seemed to regain control again so I stood back up and made my way to the front of the truck. There was a loud bang behind me making me turn fast to look at the same time the truck swerved again this time sending me over the edge of the truck

* * *

_General POV_

A hand clasped around Roman's arm and he looked up grabbing hold of the person's arm as they pulled him back onto the top of the truck again. Both breathing heavily for a moment before Roman had enough sense to look up at the person who saved his life.

"Thanks." Roman let out breathlessly as he gazed at the woman who just saved him from falling to his death. She had a mask over her face but there was something about her that looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was Latina that much he could tell.

"I wouldn't mention it to anyone if I were you." She spoke as she took her mask off revealing her face to him as they crouched on top of the moving military truck. She was wearing all black and her dark brown hair was tied back neatly, she was beautiful, surely he would have remembered if he'd seen her before.

"Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to save the enemy." She grinned joking but Roman didn't smile back too captivated by her eyes.

"So why did you?" Letty smiled sadly at the man in front of her.

"You're family." Roman looked at her confused but before he could ask what she meant she stood pulling her mask back on before turning her back to him and jumped back over the side of the truck disappearing from sight only hearing a thud as she hit the ground.

"Fuck Roman are you okay?" Tej asked as Roman pulled himself into the truck next to Tej who looked at him worriedly while driving.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Man that was fucking lucky dude what the hell happened back there?"

"When you guys swerved I lost my grip and fell, luckily she was there and was willing to help."

Neither said another word as their thoughts both flew to the raven haired beauty that had saved Roman's life before disappearing as quickly as she came.

* * *

Dom's POV

We stood waiting at the meet up point for Roman, Tej and Gisele, it was getting late and I was worrying that something had gone wrong but it was short lived as their truck pulled up. Brian and Han quickly ducking around to the back gathering all the weapons while I helped Roman and Tej get the driver tied up and put in the back.

"I'll drive the car away." Roman offered and I nodded saying we'd follow behind him. I hung back though careful not to get close just in case.

"You alright Tej?" Brian asked.

"Yeah man, just… we got lucky tonight man." I looked at him in the mirror.

"What do you mean, what happened?" I demanded.

"Rome lost his grip when the driver swerved and went over the side of the truck. One of the women from the other team was trying to pull the same truck as us but I got in first, she caught Roman before he fell."

"Who was she?" Gisele asked.

"No idea to be honest. I don't think Rome does either, he was silent after it though." I stopped the car and waited as Roman got out of the truck and quickly got into our car.

"Man you okay? We just heard about what happened."

"Shit man you weren't supposed to say anything."

"Why not?" I asked.

"She asked me not to." I frowned.

"Why?"

"Said she wasn't supposed to save the enemy and said not to mention it."

"So why did she save you? Not that I'm not grateful but I'm just curious." Brian asked.

"It was weird man and I don't understand it."

"Understand what? What did she say?" I asked casting him looks as I sped to our meet up point with Carlos. He was silent and I started getting annoyed but before I could speak again he spoke.

"Said I was family." There was a lot of confused talk after that and even I joined in.

"I don't know guys she disappeared afterwards over the side herself. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if we see her again before I can ask."

"We'll go find her after the drop off say thank you." Everyone nodded in agreement to Brian's comment and I agreed myself.

"We're here." I stated as we pulled up in front of three cars. I stayed in the car with Roman and waited as the rest unloaded the weapons and collected the money. As usual they were the first to leave and I took off the minute everyone was in the car.

"Do we know where their base is?" Gisele asked.

"Yeah about a five minute drive away from ours, found it by accident once." I said as I drove well over the speed limit.

"This is it." I said as we pulled up in front of a warehouse similar to our own.

"Grab a couple of guns just in case." I said quietly as a woman stopped what she was doing and stared at us.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a thick German accent. Looking at her I noticed she was the girl from the club. Brian had been right after all she was part of the other team.

"We're looking for one of your team mates."

"Who?" I paused.

"I don't know to be honest, she saved a member of my team and we were hoping to say thank you in person." Realization crossed her face and she turned away.

"She's not here and if I were you I'd leave. If you want to thank her you'll all leave as fast as you showed up before you get her and I into trouble." I frowned and I looked up as I heard loud voices inside the warehouse.

"I'll pass on the message, I promise." She said quickly as she too cast a worried look behind her. I felt Brian nudge me and I backed up before nodding to her once as we all got back into the car and drove off not wanting to get into it with the other team.

"What do you make of that?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing the other team don't operate on the same terms we do." Get them into trouble? By the sound of things I picked they were the only two women in the team and that their boss wasn't one to let something like that slip by as a good thing.

"Do you know her name Rome?" I asked. He shook his head at me.

"Nah man, wasn't exactly a long chat. Do you guys have friends or 'family' in Germany?" I thought about it but shook my head.

"No last I heard Leon was still in Mexico."

"I don't know man but she sounded…off…even a little sad when she said it." It puzzled me and I could tell Brian was just as confused.

"Would it have been your old…uh acquaintance Han?" I said wincing a bit as I realised Gisele was in the car and the look she gave Han and I made me shrink a little.

"Cara's still in the D.R."

"She was Latina if that helps." Roman said as a picture of the woman I'd seen weeks ago entered my mind but I kept quiet.

"Maybe Mia will have an idea." Brian said as we drove the rest of the way in silence.

"You guys are late I was starting to get worried when Tego and Rico showed up alone." Mia said as we entered the apartment.

"Sorry had to stop off elsewhere." Brian said as he kissed her on the cheek and explained the situation.

"I don't understand there isn't anyone else." She said.

"Maybe she mistook you for someone else." Gisele offered.

"Yeah maybe." He agreed but I could tell it still bothered him and it bothered me a little as well.

"Let's head to bed guys we have three more weeks left and then we can walk away again." I said as we all said goodnight and headed to our rooms. I checked in quietly on Alexis before heading to my own room which was right next door to hers and for the first time since arriving in Germany it didn't take me long to get to sleep and I was thankful for the rest.

* * *

_R__&R_

_You guys won't want to miss the next chapter._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	13. Letty's warning

_Hey guys I know you're all waiting somewhat patiently for a Dotty reunion but you'll have to wait just a little longer I still have a little more in store before that happens. _

_Leon's angel- Leon makes an appearance next chapter so keep reading!_

* * *

_General POV_

The house appeared to be in total darkness seeing as it was early in the morning, all the occupants of the house were asleep long ago succumbing to the effects of a full on day and a night worth of planning and pulling off a job. Letty sat in the flickering light from the candle as she stared back and forth between the file in her lap and the phone across from her. Listening to the rain as it pelted the tin roof outside a few lone tears escaped as well as thoughts and scenarios flashed through her mind. Drumming her fingers quietly she sighed and leant forward picking up the phone finally getting the courage to actually pick it up. This was not something she had wanted to do.

Her fingers slowly dragging over the numbers as she stared down at the pictures in her lap, surveillance photos from over the last year, her file from the FBI and a piece of paper with the number on it. The ringing brought her back to reality as she put the phone to her ear. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other end asked. Sighing in relief she was glad to hear the voice on the other end.

"It's me, I need your help."

"We'll be on the next flight out." Were the only words before the line went dead and Letty herself hung up the phone. Tracing the people in the picture she let some more tears escape as she realised how much everything around her was starting to crumble.

For the past fifteen months she had managed to stay hidden and not alert anyone except three, Leon, newly aware Ana and one other, that she was indeed still alive. Hell for the past two and a half months she had been pretty much working next to them and they had no idea, just like it was meant to stay. Letty shook her head as she thought about today on the truck when she'd saved Roman's life. She hadn't thought twice when she saw him go over the edge before grabbing his arm and pulling him back to safety. She was thankful about one thing though out of all the team she was glad it had been someone that wouldn't recognise her but she also saw the look on his face as he looked at her. He may not have realised who she was but he found her familiar and that alone was enough to scare her. Ana wouldn't be able to do much seeing as she didn't know them leaving Leon had been her only option of call to help her out. They were three weeks away from finishing this job and with the FBI hot on her tail she knew she had to get through this quickly and then disappear again fast before the FBI got to her or worse alerted Dom and the world of her presence. Why they had taken the blasted job in the first place she had no clue after all they all had enough money they didn't need anymore.

She sat deep in thought as she realised they probably didn't even know Hobbs was here, after all they wouldn't be stupid enough to take the job knowing the person who was hunting them down was close and in the same city as them. She couldn't risk them running into him in case he did alert them to the fact that she wasn't dead, she didn't need Dominic pulling apart the world looking for her because if he did that and found her she didn't know what she would do. Thinking quickly she stood up and grabbed her jacket, this was probably a bad move but she had to do it, after all they had come looking for the person who saved Roman today luckily she wasn't at the warehouse when they arrived. Ana had covered for her and said she'd pass the message along. Well now Letty had a message of her own to pass along grabbing her gun on the way out just in case she trekked to her car and got in starting up the engine she tossed up about where to go first before heading to the apartment she knew Mia was at.

Picking the lock had been easy and she quickly entered closing the door silently behind her. Looking around she frowned in worry as she saw that it seemed that more than just Mia was here. Making her way around the house she sighed in relief as everyone seemed to be asleep, Mia and Brian in one room, Gisele and Han in another, Tego and Rico sharing a room, Roman and Tej sharing another and then finally Dom. Standing at the doorframe to his room she took him in silently before she turned away heading towards the only room left that Alexis could be in. She turned into the room noticing a small device in on the shelf. Walking over to it she quietly flicked the switch and turned off the baby monitor. The nearly five month old was fast asleep and Letty smiled despite herself as she stared down at the little girl that was a perfect mix between Mia and Brian. The pictures she'd seen was nothing compared to how beautiful the little girl looked in real life and she'd seen from photos of the bond between the small family that included Dom. She felt an unbearable ache in her chest as she thought of her daughter. She missed her terribly and couldn't wait to have her back in her arms. Steadying herself she reached down carefully brushing the baby's head softly and gently not wanting to wake the sleeping baby, her niece…. She frowned at her thoughts shaking her head before drawing back as she continued walking back out of the room and towards Roman's. Standing above him she placed a hand over his mouth and watched as his eyes flew open, struggling but stopped when she pinned him to the bed with her knee and drew her gun and aimed it at him. When he was calm she loosened her grip as realization started to set in as he registered who she was.

Carefully removing her hand when she was confident enough he wasn't going to start yelling she stared down at him as she put the gun away as well.

"I thought I said not to tell anyone of what happened today? I heard you came looking for me." She spoke quietly as she threw a look over in Tej's direction making sure he was still asleep.

"Yeah… I wanted to say thank you, we, we wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry Tej saw it happen and he said something before I had a chance to tell him otherwise." She nodded and lifted her knee off his body so he could sit up.

"I need to ask something of you." Letty said not mucking around.

"Anything you saved my life."

"Hobbs is here I didn't know whether or not any of you knew. I need you to get everyone to leave Berlin and forget about this job take the money you've already been given and disappear." They stared at each other.

"How do you know?"

"He's here because of me, and at this point in time he's doesn't know you're here, I need it to stay that way." Letty explained briefly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You're the girl who left finger prints." She looked at him sharply.

"What do you know of that?" she said harshly as he backed away slightly.

"Nothing, just from what we'd heard. The boss beat you pretty bad." Roman said confused.

"… I need your word you'll get them to leave." Letty said calming.

"I'll try…but it won't be easy."

"I don't care how you do it you all just need to leave." It was silent as he nodded and she stepped back throwing a glance around before making her way to the door.

"Wait today you said we were family…. I don't understand neither does anyone else. I don't even know your name."

"Lia, that's all you need to know. I was never here understand." Was all she said before quickly making her way out of the house and down to her car speeding off back to the house praying Roman could get them to leave in time.

* * *

_Roman's POV_

I sat staring at the spot where she had disappeared from before getting up out of bed and going to the front door. Sighing quietly she'd picked the lock, I dead bolted the door shut and turned looking around the apartment. Quickly thinking I carefully looked around the apartment making sure everyone was okay before finally looking in on Alexis but the little girl was unharmed and fast asleep. I looked around the room quickly after all we didn't know a thing about this woman and as I did so I noticed the little red light that usually lit up the baby monitor wasn't there so I quietly stepped into the room and turned it on thinking Mia or Brian may not have switched it on before I left the room again.

Going back to the living room I sat on the lounge staring at nothing as I thought about how I was going to convince everyone we needed to leave. I stayed that way into the early hours of the morning when I heard Alexis cry followed by a set of footsteps down the hall. I turned to look at Dom as he and Alexis came into view not long after and he paused seeing me sit there.

"Rome? You okay?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off looking at him up and down.

"You're a shitty liar." He stated as he took a bottle from the fridge and warmed it up. I was silent not saying anything as I heard someone else up. Brian came into view rubbing his eyes smiling as he took Alexis from Dom.

"I think you need to have a word with your boy Brian." He said as he handed Brian the warmed up bottle. Brian looked over in my direction and I followed him with my eyes as he took a seat across from me leaning Alexis back against his chest feeding her.

"What's up Rome? You still thinking about yesterday?"

"I ain't thinking of anything man." I said as I got up heading for the bathroom to have a shower. Maybe I could knock myself out of this silence and they'd stop asking questions at least until I found a way to get us out of Berlin. I frowned in the mirror damn, the girl had bruised me. I rubbed the round bruise on my chest that her knee had made before shaking my head and stepping under the spray of the water fully intent on drowning all thoughts away right there.

When I got out I could smell food and it seemed as though everyone was up. I noticed how Dom and Brian's eyes followed me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, you're just in time for breakfast." Mia said as I nodded and smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks." I said as I took a plate of food from her sitting down with everyone else.

"Man you're quiet this morning should have thrown you over the side of a truck years ago." Tej joked and but I didn't smile as the rest of them laughed then again neither did Dom and Brian as they continued to watch me.

"Bro I was kidding. What's the matter?"

"I don't know man, I think we should leave." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Just a feeling." I muttered.

"No it ain't what's wrong?" Brian and I had a staring contest.

"Hobbs is in town." I spilled eventually.

"Man…" Tej groaned and everyone stayed silent looking at Dom.

"How do you know? Another feeling?" I didn't exactly know what he meant by that but I had a fair idea and I wasn't going to bite and spill that the chick had been here while everyone was asleep.

"Yeah just a feeling." I agreed as we stared at each other.

"You and I go way back man and you and I both know you're a shitty liar but whatever I'll play along for now I know you'll come clean eventually." Brian said as he and Dom shared a look.

"I guess we need to pack then if you're so sure about us needing to leave…"Dom trailed off glancing at me as I nodded.

"We'll have to talk to Carlos then, Mia can you and Gisele start packing?" He said eventually as everyone stayed silent knowing this was Dom's decision to make.

"Yeah we'll start after we've cleaned up from breakfast." At Dom's nod I turned back to breakfast as I pushed it away before standing up. A phone ringing interrupted me leaving as I watched Dom look down at his phone before sighing.

"It's Elena again." He said quietly.

"You should answer it." Mia said as she stood and started clearing plates.

"Have you answered one of her calls and told her what we've been doing? Is that how you knew Hobbs was here?" Dom asked me as I paused thinking quickly.

"Yeah she wanted to warn us that he was looking for us still and was in Berlin. I think she may know we're here." I lied as Dom nodded finally buying my lie and ignored his phone again for what seemed like the millionth time this week.

"Mia start packing now, we'll clean later." Brian said as everyone got up and started heading to pack their belongings. I went to turn again and head for the hall as I caught out of the corner of my eye Mia pick up a picture frame. I frowned and looked carefully from where I was standing as I took in the people in the picture. It was Dom, Mia and Vince along with a couple of people I didn't recognise but one person did stand out it was a younger version of the woman who had saved my life and had been here this morning.

"Who's that?" I asked Mia quietly.

"Who?" she asked confused as she looked down at the picture.

"The woman…" Dom and Brian looked over briefly before Dom turned his face away.

"That's Letty." I felt my breath catch and I tried my best to act normal and just nodded before walking off. No I must have made a mistake the girl couldn't have been the same one from the picture it was just a good look alike. After all she had said her name was Lia not Letty, and Letty was dead I tried to convince myself as I started towards my room.

As I packed silently I knew deep down there was no mistake she was definitely the woman that had come to see me this morning. It explained the statement of us being family and why she didn't want anybody to know about her being there. What I didn't understand though was why she wasn't dead like everyone thought. I had to get in touch with her but how?

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	14. The truth comes out part I

_Dom's POV_

I packed silently thinking quietly to myself, I was still a little sceptical of Roman's admission but Brian trusted him so I took his word. Roman wanted to be one of the one's that came with us to the club to tell Carlos to which Brian and I agreed, after all he had the information not us.

Walking into the club we were told it would be a while before Carlos would be able to speak to us so we hit the bar.

"Man some nice looking women in here." Brian and I laughed at him.

"Wouldn't know man I ain't looking." Brian laughed.

"Better not be." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey man I'll be right back." Roman said as he took off across the dance floor.

"A woman obviously caught his eye." Brian said as we walked towards the dance floor. I was knocked backwards all of a sudden and kept being pushed back. Looking down shocked I saw Elena.

"Elena what-"

"I don't have time to explain but you all need to leave. Now."

"But…"

"Quickly you need to leave I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." I quickly nodded and pulled her and Brian towards the nearest exit.

"I don't have time Dom, go quickly." She was panicking you could see it on her face and as she looked hurriedly around the club.

"Here, this is where you'll find us." I said quickly slipping her a piece of paper with the address on it I'd been carrying since Han had given it to me when we first arrived in Berlin.

"Thank you now go hurry."

"Dom, Roman…"

"I'll find him just go." Elena said before shoving us both out into the night and we quickly jumped in our car and waited around the other side of the club.

"What do you think all that was about?"

"No idea man, Hobbs probably."

"I'll ring Roman see if he answers."

* * *

_Roman's POV_

I caught sight of the girl from this morning and hurried quickly towards her. She looked up started as I stopped in front of her.

"We need to talk… now." I said forcefully and she stared for a moment before nodding leading me out one of the side exits and into an alley way behind the club.

"How did you find out?" She demanded straight away.

"A picture Mia was packing away. You're supposed to be dead, at least that's what I'm told."

"Letty is dead, that's the way it needs to stay. You can't say anything, promise me. Just get them out of Berlin and forget you ever saw me, it's as simple as that. He doesn't need to know a thing."

"Are you crazy? How am I supposed to leave and forget about this? I've seen and heard what he's been through since you…'died'. How could you do it to him? Do you have any idea of how unhappy he is?"

"Unhappy? Don't make me laugh…. based on my surveillance photos he doesn't look unhappy… Funny how the Toretto's both seem to fall for cops."

"Elena? He doesn't love Elena, cares about what happens to her yes, but she'll never replace you. He'd drop her in a heartbeat if he knew you were alive."

"Yeah? Ever think maybe I don't want him back, hence why he doesn't know I'm alive?" I was silent I had no idea what to say.

"You can't tell him, or anyone for that matter. My safety depends on your ability to keep your mouth shut. If you tell him that's it I'm gone, I'll disappear like before and neither you or Dom or anyone else will ever find me, understand?"

"I can't promise that."

"Well you better because I don't want to have to kill you." She said as she reached behind her. I frowned and shook my head, seeing the look in her eye told me she meant it. I didn't know the full story of what had happened just bits and pieces but it was enough to know she wasn't playing around.

"Letty…I can't keep this from him…" I said slowly.

"You will and you can, you owe me…" I paused.

"Why don't you want him to know about you?"

"Maybe I've found something better…" She said quietly.

"Something or someone?" I asked somewhat harshly.

"Don't judge me Roman, you know nothing about me."

"Yeah well I know you're lying to yourself."

"Am I? I stayed by his side for years, didn't matter how tough it got I still stayed. But when I needed him the most where the hell was he for me? Nowhere… he'd left me." I kept silent there was some emotion in her voice that told me not to push.

"I'll keep my mouth shut for now…"

"Pierce I swear…"

"Is there a problem here?" I looked up at the sound of someone else's voice and took in the scruffy looking man.

"Why don't you mind your own business." I snapped.

"She is my business…"  
I studied the man carefully and sighed when I recognised him as one of the men in the photo.

"Name's Leon." He supplied and I nodded.

"Yeah I figured." I said muttering.

"Look you keep your word and we won't have any trouble. You don't keep it…. You better start running. Understand?" I looked between the two and nodded.

"Good, something happened inside Dom and Brian left and are on the other side of the club in their car, you better get out of here." I nodded and turned to face the woman who had haunted Dom for over a year.

"You're right I owe you, but I don't like what you're doing no matter what your reasons are." I said before walking away from them and towards the main street.

My phone rang and I looked down at it seeing it was Brian I answered.

"Yeah man I'm just walking the main street now."

"Stay, be there in a minute." I hung up and stayed in the shadows until the car pulled up and I quickly hooped in glancing back down the alley way as I shut the door.

"Where were you man? Chasing girls again?"

"Yeah man, you know me." I lied calmly.

"Elena's here, she pushed us out saying we had to get out quick. She's meeting us at the apartment." I blanched but chose to stay silent. Shit was so going to hit the fan...

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Do you think he'll keep quiet?" Leon asked me as we watched from the darkness as he got into the car sparing a look down the alley way before the door shut and the car drove off.

"No, I need you to go and see Dom. Stay with them if you can, try and get them to leave and to make sure he doesn't say a word."

"I'd have to take Ava, she can't be with you."

"Where is she now?" I asked turning to face my friend.

"With your friend, Ana at our apartment. I figured since you told her pretty much everything she's trustworthy." I nodded.

"Ana can look after her at the apartment until we need her. The three of us will have to switch back and forth, Leon he can't know who she is."

"I'll say she's mine if I need to."

"She pretty much is, you've raised her. But it's not safe I'll ask Ana." I said quietly.

"I understand why you don't want him to know but Letty this is so out of hand, I think he's going to find out. What are you going to do then?"

"He can't…" I stressed as I ran a hand through my hair. He sighed and placed his hand in mine raising it to kiss my knuckles.

"I'll go tonight. We'll go see Ava and I'll head over tonight." I nodded.

"We better hurry I need to get back to Demetri." I noticed his gaze darken at my words.

"I hate that man, I will kill him after this whole thing is over." he said as he ran his fingers over my face.

"No you won't, after this is over we disappear like we planned."

"He'll look for you."

"Let him, he'll never find me." I said as we stepped into the Leon's car and sped off towards the apartment Leon and I owned together.

"Ana." I said as I walked in the door.

"Letty… she's beautiful." She said as she hugged my little girl.

"Thank you. Ana I have something I need to ask of you…" She nodded as she handed my daughter over to me. I held my daughter tightly against me as she happily smiled and gurgled at me.

"Mummy loves you Ava." I whispered quietly to the little girl as I placed a kiss on her head.

"What is it Letty?"

"I need Leon elsewhere and I need to get back to Demetri will you look after her for tonight? I can't have her go with Leon, I can't have him know…" I didn't need to say his name she knew who I was talking about.

"I'll look after her while you can't." She promised and I smiled at her tensely as I rocked Ava softly glad to have her back in my arms for a moment before I had to face reality.

"Let…" I sniffed and nodded to Leon as he bent down and kissed Ava's head before kissing my cheek pausing for a moment longer and then pulling back picking up his bag facing the door.

"I'll keep in touch." I said tiredly to him as I brushed my baby's head softly.

"We'll keep her safe, I promise."

"I know." I said as he left.

"I know this isn't any of my business but are you and Leon….?" Ana asked after the door shut.

"We're not together…." I said as I handed a sleepy Ava over to her.

"I feel a 'but' coming." I spared her a glance as I turned for the door as well.

"Leon and I have been friends for a long time, he's looked out for me since I was sixteen. Some things just happen…." She nodded and didn't say another word as I walked out shutting the door behind me softly.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

It was only a block drive away from our apartment and the one Dom was staying in. Walking up to the door I shifted nervously and brought my hand up to knock casting a look down the hallway as I did so.

"Leon." Brian asked shocked as he answered the door. I smiled tensely at him and I shot Roman a look as I stepped into the apartment.

"Leon? Man what are you doing here I thought you were still in Mexico." Dom said as he and I hugged him back.

"I get around… I saw you all at the club tonight. Thought I'd stop in and say hi." I grinned at Mia as she came up to me for a hug.

"Thought? Don't think so mister, had we found out you were here in Berlin and not said hi I'd kick your ass." I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Still the same old Mia, minus one thing I hear… How's your little buddle of joy?' I asked her and Brian.

"Alexis, she's good. She's asleep but you can look in later if you like." I nodded and thanked Mia as I turned my attention back to Dom.

"Leon this is Tego, Rico, Han, Gisele, Tej and Roman." I nodded to each of them and paused slightly longer on Roman as he turned away.

"So what brings you here to Berlin?"

"I've been staying here awhile. I still go back to Mexico but here's like a second home." I smiled at Brian.

"Have you…" a knock on the door interrupted Dom's sentence and everyone suddenly looked towards the door. Dom quickly stood and threw the door open revealing the woman I had seen one too many times.

"Elena…" She quickly entered shutting the door behind her.

"Dom, this would have been so much easier if you had of answered my calls." She said as he smiled guilty looking at her.

"Sorry about that I was trying…"

"Let me guess to protect me?" she teased and quickly said hello to everyone before she caught sight of me and stopped.

"Oh Elena this is…."

"Leon." She finished and I frowned at her.

"Uh do you two know each other?" Dom asked slightly afraid of her answer.

"Not really. You're a very hard man to track down Leon."

"Why would you be tracking me down?" The whole room was silent as we stared at each other. She turned her head away and faced Dom.

"Dom you need to leave and you all need to leave tonight. Hobbs is here looking for…someone and he thinks you might be here too." I froze at her words.

"We know." He said sighing but I continued to stare still cautious of the woman.

"How? Have you seen him?" he looked at her confused.

"No you told Roman, when he answered one of your calls." She looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about no one answered any of my calls." She said and suddenly all eyes were on Roman.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. The truth comes out part II

_Letty's POV_

I arrived back to the house we were currently occupying and paused for a moment before continuing as I caught sight of Demetri waiting at the door for me.

"I was wondering where you got to. You didn't come home with the rest of them."

"Sorry, I just went for a drive." I said as I stopped in front of him.

"A drive?" he asked disbelieving. He fingered my face much like Leon had earlier and I knew what was going to come.

"You know the more you lie to me, the more I have to hurt you. Why can't you understand that?"

"I've honestly just been for a drive." I said quietly trying to keep my temper in check.

"Okay… Come to bed with me Lia, we'll talk in the morning." I nodded stiffly and followed him to his bedroom.

For once I didn't fight with him about it I let him lead me to bed and do as he pleased and fooled him into thinking I enjoyed it so there would be no beatings. When he was finished I waited wrapped in his arms until he fell asleep. I moved out of the bed carefully the minute he was in a deep enough sleep and I picked up my clothes re dressing before heading for my bedroom. I picked out some clean clothes and then headed to the bathroom.

I scrubbed away at my skin until I felt somewhat human again. Sighing leaning back against the tiles. Just three more weeks and then we were done. No more Demetri. I was thankful that he'd always insisted on be careful, even if he hadn't I'd make sure of it myself the last thing I needed was to be tied down to him with his kid.

I let my thoughts wander to my daughter, she was my world and it hurt to know I couldn't be with her every day. Leon would often bring her to Berlin when there wasn't much activity to do with the heists and stay at the apartment. During those times I stayed there too, those were the times Demetri got violent. More than one occasion he accused me of being with another man and in a sense he was right. Leon and I just happened, it wasn't planned and it was definitely a regret we both had. It had been the day I'd found out about Dom's new girl we both got drunk at the house in Mexico and one thing led to another. We agreed to put it behind us but as time went on it happened again and then again. Eventually we had no choice but to talk about it. We put it down to being lonely and spending so much time on the run, we cared for each other but he knew he was no replacement for Dominic.

Dominic… I sighed.

Everything was being turned upside down none of this was meant to happen. A clean cut job, that's all it was meant to be, but he had to come in and ruin it all. All our hard work, all my plans… everything was ruined. It was fast becoming a case of him finding out and I didn't know what to do. Did I leave? Forget the job and high tail it out of here with Ava or stay and face the music I'd been running from for a long time.

Did I love him still?...Maybe, I wasn't sure anymore. I cared about him, yes but he'd lost my trust and I wasn't sure if he would ever win that back.

Sighing I turned off the water and got out drying myself off before getting dressed again. I crept through the house back to my room shutting and locking the door before throwing my dirty clothes in the corner I'd wash them another day.

Crawling into bed I sighed closing my eyes willing for sleep to take me away from this nightmare I was currently living.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"You said she'd told you." I stated to Roman as he sighed.

"No you asked." His eyes flickered to behind me and I turned slightly seeing that he and Leon were staring at each other. That was interesting…

"The chick that saved me told me. She came here this morning she left not long before you woke."

"And you didn't tell us?" Brian shouted.

"She told me not to."

"Roman we don't know shit about the other team, Lexie and Mia were here man." He yelled and I had to agree with him.

"She didn't harm or touch anything, I checked after she left. It was strictly to see me." I thought back to the woman we'd spoken to at the warehouse.

"Because she'd get into trouble?"

"More than likely."

"Do you know her name?" Gisele asked. I noticed his pause and I glared.

"Said it was Lia." He mumbled. I nodded recognising the name but I also called him out on his bullshit he knew more than that.

"Lia Thomas, it's an Alias there's nothing on her." I stated and he faultered. Everyone was silent and Elena looked tense and casting a look at Leon who seemed nervous and jumpy. I knew both of those looks well, they we're hiding something.

"How do you know it's an alias?" Elena asked. She turned to look at Leon slightly and he shifted as she stared at him. I frowned looking around the room but no one else seemed to be jumpy only Roman, Leon and Elena. Brian and Mia must have noticed because they too were looking around and before I knew it everyone was looking between the three.

"Alright enough, what's going on?" I demanded looking between the three of them. Roman stayed quiet turning away.

"You can't?" I asked looking at Roman before turning my gaze to Elena.

"I've been looking for you for months, Hobbs rang me with some information."

"What kind of information?" Brian asked interested.

"Information about-"

"Don't." Elena paused in her words and I turned to look at Leon.

"So you do know. Why shouldn't I?" she asked and I frowned confused.

"Of course I know… why the fuck do you think I'm here. For a friendly catch up? Hardly." I frowned at Leon's words.

"What do you mean Leon?" Mia asked.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." Leon snapped at Elena.

"Like I had a choice I was pulled into it and he deserves to know." Elena snapped at him.

"I'm surprised you know, about you wanting to tell him. It's not hard to see you've fallen for him, why would you want to risk that?" Leon spat and I was beyond confused.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I demanded as Elena suddenly went quiet.

"Ask him." Roman and Elena said at the same time.

"Leon?" I asked looking at him.

"You had to ruin everything, you just can't leave things be can you Dom."

"What does that mean?" Brian asked sounding as frustrated as I felt.

"I know I've done wrong in the past. Leon I've apologised to you so many times about Jesse." I said quietly.

"This isn't about Jesse. This is about…" he paused and squeezed his eyes shut.

"About what Le?" Mia asked softly.

"I tried to contact you again to tell you about Vince but you'd just disappeared. I haven't heard from since I told you about Letty…" I said softly as I took him in and noticed he tensed at her name.

"Everything was fine until he fell and you all had to show up at the warehouse looking for the girl." He said pointing at Roman.

"Is this about this Lia Thomas girl?" Mia asked.

"It's an Alias but you already knew that." He said.

"So what's her real name?" Brian asked but Leon shook his head.

"What's her real name?" I demanded.

I glared at Leon as he refused to answer.

"It's Letty. She didn't die Dom, she's here in Berlin working for the other team and Hobbs is after her." Elena said quietly. There were gasps at Elena's confession and I vaguely heard Leon cursing her out but the room spun for a moment and I took a step away from them as the information set in.

Letty? My Letty was alive? Why didn't she come after me? Find me?

"Why?" Was the only thing I managed to get out.

"Why what?" Leon asked angrily. I glared and stormed up to Leon slamming him into the wall holding him by the neck.

"Why didn't you tell me? You've known all this time… Why didn't she let me know?" I yelled.

"Because I couldn't and a part of me just didn't want to. It was her decision." We took each other in silently.

"Do you have any idea of what I've been through thinking she was dead?" I growled at him.

"We've been tracking your movements, it hardly looks as if you've been struggling… But do you have any idea what she's been through though? You left her alone when she needed you the most! What kind of man does that to the person they claim to love?" I roughly let him go and took a step back watching him drop to the floor.

"I love Letty, don't EVER question that…I thought I was doing the right thing." I stated quietly very much aware that everyone was watching.

"You broke her heart when you left her alone and pregnant and like normal she was forced to pick up the pieces. She did everything she could to bring you home and it ended up destroying her. Where were you when she was lying in the hospital barely able to move and not knowing who the fuck she was? No doubt probably partying it up with other women. It was me that had to pick up the pieces and put her back together, if you love her like you say you do it should have been you." He said it really quietly but I heard the gasps from people as the word pregnant tumbled from his lips.

"I thought she was dead! We all did…"

"Did you ever see a body?" I paused and turned to Mia.

"They wouldn't let me, said it was too badly burnt but they used dental records and it was her." She said softly. Leon turned away and it felt as if he wanted to say something but he didn't so I spoke again.

"I wasn't partying it up… I thought you knew me better than that?" I said quietly.

"I know the old you Dom… I also know what happened when Letty found you in the D.R." I winced and turned my face away. I remember that night well and it was a regret I carried with me all the time. It wasn't the first time I had cheated or even gone to cheat and every time I had she had taken me back and I promised it wouldn't happen again.

"I was laying low trying to find a way to make it safe for them both to come back to me. I was trying to make everything right." I said softly looking at Leon as I admitted what he'd said was true.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have put that on you." He said calming down.

"Too late now isn't it?" I stated as I turned away from him.

"Where is she?" Mia asked.

"With the other team…" A flash back of the day I saw her with the Leader of the other team.

"Can you take us to her?" Brian asked.

"She doesn't want to see you… and even if she did I wouldn't be able to take you to her."

"Why not?" I asked knowingly and he sighed.

"I don't like it anymore then you do but it was the only way for her to be safe while she was here. I'd kill him myself if she'd let me."

"Surely you can arrange for us to meet her?" Mia asked.

"Mia please, you out of all people I would have thought you'd understand. You saw what she was like…." He said and I turned to face Mia.

"Mi?" I asked quietly Mia never spoke much of what Letty was like when she went back to stay with her in the states.

"She was a mess yes but… how could she not want to see us?"

"She has seen you." He said quietly.

"What this morning when she snuck in?" Han asked and Leon nodded.

"I need to see her Leon, you owe me that much. If after we meet she still doesn't want anything to do with me then…then I'll leave her alone but I need to see her." I said quietly and he sighed.

"I'll make the call, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." I said quietly before I made my escape to my room.

* * *

_Elena's POV_

I watched as Dom walked away and I knew how much he'd be hurting but I didn't go to him. Leon had let slip how much I actually cared and if by some chance Letty and he did get back together I had to let him go.

"Elena…" Mia said quietly and I shook my head.

"I can't Mia…" I said quietly and she nodded in understanding. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it seeing Hobbs' name flash across the screen.

"It's Hobbs." I said loudly and everyone suddenly stopped talking and I answered it.

"Hobbs."

"Neves we got a sighting on Toretto, we're heading to the location now." I froze and quickly looked up at Brian.

"Where is it I'll meet you there?"

"An apartment block about a twenty minute drive from the club. We're about ten minutes away."

"Okay." I said before quickly hanging up.

"Hobbs saw Dom at the club he's ten minutes away from here we have to leave." Everyone suddenly snapped into action Mia and Brian both fleeing down the hall to get Dom and Alexis.

"Head for the warehouses he won't find you there." Leon said and everyone agreed as Dom came back out with Mia and Brian. I smiled tightly at them and I met Dom's eyes briefly as they all hurried to leave.

"Elena…" Dom said as he paused at the door.

"I know, go quickly I'll try my best to keep him away." I said and he nodded and left with the others and I was left standing in an empty apartment, quickly taking a look around I too hurried out locking the door behind me and waited on the main street for Hobbs.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

"Leon where are you going?" I turned to Dom as I started towards my car.

"I'll meet you there I need to get Letty…. Alone." I added as an after-thought.

"Leon you go back on your word…" He let the threat hang.

"I won't." he paused but nodded before I rushed to my car and sped off towards the house she was currently residing in with the rest of her team at the same time dialling Letty's cell repeatedly.

"Come on Letty baby pick up." I pleaded as I kept calling.

* * *

_R&R_

_Dom and Letty come face to face in the next chapter, _

_Princess of Darkness17_


	16. Deadly games

_Leon's POV_

"Come on Let pick up." I muttered as I listened to the ringing and swore when the phone rang out for what seemed like the millionth time.

I kept trying before I finally heard her groggy voice.

"Thank god…" I said into the phone quietly speeding up.

"Leon?"

"I'm sorry Let they know."

"What?" she sounded wide awake all of a sudden and I heard rustling on the other end of the phone.

"The girl cop she's here Hobbs told her you were alive, she's been working for him."

"This is so screwed up! None of this was supposed to happen. Where are they now?"

"Headed for their warehouse Hobbs spotted them and is moving in on them."

"Fucking should have left when I had the chance…"  
"He wants to meet Letty, I'm on my way to get you so please don't run Let. Hobbs will be on all our tails soon enough we have to work together now. Let, we don't have a choice."

"Fuck!"

"Let please…." I begged.

"Alright, alright but he doesn't hear about her understand?"

"You're not going to be able to keep her a secret Letty." I said softly.

"I'm going to try my god damn hardest. Leon I swear one word…."

"Alright…alright I know. Be there in ten." I said quickly before she hung up.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

The line of four cars quickly sped down the dirt tracks flying into the abandoned warehouse. Tej was the first one out of the car and shut the door behind us.

"Dom relax they'll be here."

"What if they're not Brian? What then?" I demanded.

"We'll find them." Mia said quietly as she handed Alexis to me and I had no choice but to calm down.

"What are we going to do about Hobbs?" Tego asked and I sighed.

"Elena will lead them away." I said.

It felt like ages waiting there trying to figure out a plan on how to get out of the country and as the minutes ticked by I grew more restless. I had hopes that Leon wouldn't go back on his word but at the same time I realised he was more loyal to her then he was to me anymore.

"Dom…" I looked up startled as the door opened and I heard Elena's voice. I froze along with everyone else as Hobbs came in behind her with his gun pointed at her and his teams guns trained on us.

"We meet again Toretto…"

"Luke…" I said evenly.

"I told you I'd see you again. It was easy really working out that you'd been in touch with her. When she turned up in Berlin suddenly it was almost perfect. She led us to the apartment and we waited watching as you all scrambled before we grabbed her and followed you. And here you all are…." Hobbs said as he pushed Elena more into the room I quickly caught her as she stumbled holding on to her as we turned to look at Hobbs.

"What are you going to do with us?" Gisele asked.

"Nothing just yet, we're still waiting on two more I believe…" I tensed and Elena's hands gripped me asking me silently not to bite back.

"What no come back Toretto?" Again I stayed quiet but I tensed my muscles as he laughed and finally lowered his gun.

"Cuff them." He said as his people came and cuffed our hands in front of us, Mia being the only one not cuffed because of Alexis.

"Sean, Kevin go keep an eye on the road report back when you see movement." We watched silently as two men nodded and ran back outside to keep watch.

Looking around there were too many of them to take down even with our numbers, we had Mia and Alexis to think of as well. Brian and I shared a look and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"What are we going to do Dom?" Elena asked as we were ordered to sit and we watched Hobbs walk away to speak to one of him officers.

"Anyone got their cell?" I asked quietly.

"Cars." And I sighed as Han pointed out the fact they'd all left their cells in the cars. I looked over at Mia as Alexis started crying and she tried to calm her down being the only one who could.

"Is she okay?" Hobbs asked.

"I doubt you care." I muttered.

"Can you at least put the guns away, my child doesn't need to see them." Mia demanded of Hobbs.

"Lower your weapons." He said and they lowered their guns still keeping a close eye on us. We were all silent and it reminded me of Rio all over again. One by one though the officers started to fall and I noticed they'd been shot.

"Well that was probably a bad move." Hobbs was the only one left standing looking wildly around for the voice but the voice was unmistakable, at least to me. It was Letty's.

"Show yourself now!" He demanded and it wasn't long before Leon, the woman we had spoken to that day at the warehouse and finally Letty herself entered the warehouse. My breath caught as I took her in, she was really alive. She was wearing all black and was skinner then I remember and her hair longer but other than she hadn't changed much. What worried me though was the bruises and cuts on her arms and face, it made me mad to think of someone putting their hands on her.

"You're in bigger trouble now." Hobbs said to her.

"I'm already at the top of the wanted list... I doubt killing you will matter much." She barked back as she motioned for Leon as he turned his gun on Hobbs. The other women walked over and picked up the keys passing a set to Letty as they started towards us intent on un-cuffing us.

I kept my eyes trained on Letty's figure as she unlocked Han's cuffs. No one said anything though as their eyes flicked back and forth between us. Her face was hard and set as she stopped in front of me. She paused for a moment and we stared at each other before she bent down and unlocked the cuffs jumping away almost instantly after.

It was a normal reaction to reach for her but the minute my skin touched her she recoiled instantly and I was forced to drop my hand.

"Don't Dominic." She warned and my breath hitched at the sound of her voice it was hard and unforgiving. I'd heard that voice before when she was beyond pissed. Never had I had it directed at me. Her angry voice, yes but not this one.

"Sorry…thanks." I muttered as she stared at me for a moment before nodding as she walked away. Brian and Mia came to stand beside me as I watched Letty walk away. The other woman looked between us and came up to us.

"My names Ana, you must be Dominic." She said as she stopped in front of us and I nodded.

"You can call me Dom." She nodded.

"Well I've heard a lot about you Dom." I looked over the girl not liking the way she said that.

"I have no doubt…" I said quietly as I glance at Letty.

"Bet that's not the way you thought she'd react." Ana said quietly so no one other than us could hear.

"You could say that."

"I don't know the full story just bits and pieces she's disclosed to me but…." Ana chanced a glance behind her and I noticed Leon looking our way. Ana turned to us quickly again and looked over each of us.

"She's not the same girl you all used to know, that much I can tell." She said quickly giving us a tight smile before walking back over to Letty.

"Go Ana, I'll join you soon." Letty stated as Ana looked startled and looked unsurely at Letty. I felt my stomach drop at her words. What did that mean? She wasn't planning on sticking around to speak to me?

"And if you don't make…" Leon glanced at me and then dropped to Hobbs again.

"Then you know what to do." Letty said looking over at us and my heart stopped as I felt the anger that was directed at me.

"Go Ana we won't be far behind you, Demetri's men will have almost caught up. You need to get out before they get here." Leon said and she nodded before casting one last look at us and running outside.

"You know if you cooperate I can make you a deal. You have Intel I could use." Hobbs tried to bargain with her.

"Shut up! I'm not here to bargain with you, I'm here to make sure they get away safe now get down Hobbs before I shoot you."

"Okay okay easy…"

"Get them out…" She muttered to Leon and he stared at us before nodding to the cars.

"Brian get Mia and Alexis to safety, Elena go with them. The rest of you gather the money and weapons and then follow Brian. Go back home." I said but no one moved.

"Brian NOW!" I barked and everyone started to slowly move and I turned to face Leon and Letty again.

"Two love birds are united once again." Hobbs joked and fed up with his talk Letty hit him over the head with her gun and he passed out of the floor.

"Cuff him Le."

"Letty…" I said quietly.

"Don't Dominic…. Now's not the time." She said as she turned away from me. I clenched my fists but let it go as Leon gave me a look.

"Everything's ready Dom." Han said and I nodded.

"Be there in a minute." I said quietly as Leon walked up to Letty and I watched them talk quietly. The cars behind me started the engines but there was a louder noise over the top that had Leon and Letty's heads swinging to the doors of the warehouse. I made a signal to stop the engines and I listened as I heard the scream of a woman.

"Ana." Letty panicked as she and Leon rushed outside and I followed. I heard running behind me and I watched in shock as Leon started shooting men as Letty knelt on the ground over the woman from earlier. Picking up a gun I started shooting people as well before Roman, Tej and Brian joined in and soon enough everyone was dead bar one who Leon had in a vice grip.

"Shit someone get Mia or Elena." Brian called out as he too took in Ana who was wounded on the ground.

"Stay with me Ana please." Letty begged as she put pressure on the wound Mia and Elena came running out and ran over to help her.

"She's been shot multiple times." Mia stated.

"I can't see an exit wound for some of these, the bullets are still in there." Elena said in a rush as we all stood watching the scene unravel. I could count the amount of times I had seen Letty cry. She only ever cried in front of family, mainly just me but yet here she was crying openly and it shocked me to the core. She might still look the same but Ana was right everything was different and I found myself not knowing what to do. Ana must have really meant something to her.

"There's nothing we can do for her." Elena said gently as she and Mia stopped working on her.

"Then leave…" Mia looked shocked and Elena just nodded.

"Let…" we all listened as Ana muttered another two words no one seemed to understand but Letty before she died.

"Ava…car…" Brian stepped forward next to me as Mia and Elena stood up and slowly backed away both drenched with the other woman's blood.

"Dom, we couldn't do anything it was too deep… too many wounds…" Mia stuttered as Brian quickly wrapped his arms around her turning her away from the scene as she started crying softly. Elena stood there silently next to me watching the same thing I was.

"She was always a weak one…." Letty's crying stopped all of a sudden and she whipped around to face the man fighting in Leon's grip.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." She said deathly quiet as she laid Ana on the ground.

"You're just as weak too."

"No I just had to act like it…I'm through playing your games Demetri I've put up with them long enough."

"Games? Huh that's rich Lia…or should I say Leticia Ortiz?" Leon threw him on the floor and in one quick second Letty was standing over him her gun trained on him and I started forward but under Leon's gaze I stopped.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"Thought had crossed my mind." She stated.

"You don't have the guts to." He taunted. I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Try me."

"...She's very beautiful-" He started and in the next second the gun went off.

I heard Mia's small scream as Brian held her more tightly, followed by Elena's shocked gasp and Alexis' cries as Gisele rocked her staring in disbelief at the scene. Han was staring wide eyed at Letty and Tego and Rico were muttering in Spanish. I just stood there in complete shock though I did I heard a little whimper from Tej somewhere behind me.

This was not the woman I had left in the D.R. Had I broken her this much?

"Letty…" Leon said quietly as he grabbed her waist reaching for her hand and she passed the gun over before turning away heading over to the blue Mazda that was parked not far away. I started forward quickly thinking she was going to run but when she opened the back door I relaxed and watched. She reached in taking a moment before pulling back cradling something in her arms. I tilted my head to the side as I heard her soft whispering and I turned to look at Leon and found him gazing back at me.

"I know I promised that you could talk to her but now is not the time Dom. We need to get out of here." I nodded slowly as I turned back to look at Letty, she had turned slightly and I could see she was holding something wrapped in a blanket. I stilled as I realised what she was holding. A baby…. millions of questions suddenly crashing over me.

"We have a couple of houses located in the Canary Islands we're heading there…." I said slowly not taking my eyes off Letty.

"We'll follow you then." I nodded dumbly and watched as he turned away and headed towards Letty. I turned away as he reached her and headed back to the team.

"Is that…?" Brian asked in disbelief at hat he was seeing. Elena too watched with interest and I nodded numbly.

"We need to move." Was all I said and we all got back into the cars and started them taking off. I kept glancing in the mirror to make sure the blue Mazda was following but it was and it continued so I started to relax a little more.

"Is it hers?" Elena asked quietly.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully as I thought about everything I had learned in the past few hours as I sped through the night heading for the boarder.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	17. Leon's advice

_I actually googled this, yes it actually takes 56 hours to get from Berlin to the Canary islands so I rounded it up to 60 hours to include breaks in between._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_Brian's POV_

Mia was shaken up as we drove following Dom through the night towards the border. I looked over to her as I drove and cast a look in the back where Alexis was sleeping.

"Baby you okay?" I asked Mia.

"She…she just…shot him… Brian I've never seen Letty like that." I nodded and I agreed with her.

"We don't know what she's been through Mia, you heard what Ana said she's changed."

"Changed? Brian I don't even know her…." My heart broke at the sound of Mia's voice. Everyone in the team knew that the two of them had been close, Letty was like an older sister to Mia.

"She wouldn't even speak to Dom…"

"Yeah… I know. I can't imagine how Dom must feel." I said quietly.

"The baby, Brian do you think… Do you think it was hers?"

"I don't know baby… The accident… it can't be." I said rambling.

"No I mean…" she let the sentence hang and I knew what she meant.

"I don't know."

"What if she has moved on Brian? Dom would….I don't even want to think of it."

"Let's just take it one step at a time." I pleaded as we held hands as I drove.

* * *

_Han's POV_

"Are you okay?" I asked Gisele quietly. It was clear she was still shaken, something I'd never seen before.

"I didn't know Letty… I'd met her a couple of times when she ran for Braga. I should be used to seeing that, I mean I saw it in the military…"

"This was different…" I said quietly reaching over to hold her hand as I continued to steer.

"Yeah it was… that woman must have meant a lot to her." I nodded.

"When Dom left her in the D.R, she was hurt you could tell but I never saw her cry…"

"I think Dom was just as shocked."

"The way she spoke to him…it was like someone threw a bucket of ice over me. Her voice was so cold. I don't remember it being that way."

"It wasn't." We stayed in silence after that just following the two cars in front as we sped through the streets of Germany.

* * *

_Roman's POV_

"Man that was some fucked up shit." Tej said out loud.

"She's changed man, never do any of that crazy shit in the D.R." Tego said and Rico agreed.

"Changed yea sure everyone changes but to go and shoot a guy like that…."

"Yeah man…She was always scary but wow…" Rico said.

"You don't seem surprised man." Tej said as he looked over at me while I drove.

"Nah man it didn't surprise me. She said she'd silence me if I told Dom about her…Leon threatened too." I stated quietly.

"Man that's just…"

"Yeah well she's got her reasons I guess." I said quietly.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

We hit the border of Germany just after six in the morning and continued driving through Belgium. We stopped there to refuel and pick up some walkie talkies to communicate with each other. Mia fed and changed Alexis and I looked towards the blue Mazda as Leon and Letty stood in front of it quietly talking. I watched them silently and picked up on how close they stood to one another and frowned. I didn't like that.

"Dom we're going to have to start getting rid of the cars, I figured we'd leave ours here and ride with you, we'll dump the next one in France." I nodded and let the others know.

"We better get going." I nodded and Brian signalled to Leon and I watched as everyone got back in their cars before continuing on. We had to stop again not long after we got passed the French border to get food and change drivers. It was there we decided to dump Gisele and Han's car and they rode with Roman and the rest. I smiled at Elena as she took over the driving while I managed to get in a few hours of sleep. It was dark again when I woke and she told me we were just passed halfway through France.

"Have you heard anything from Leon?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah they had to change drivers about an hour ago. Someone offered to drive to give them both rest seeing as they've been switching all day and that can't be easy with the baby but they said no." I nodded sat back against my seat.

"Elena about what Leon said…" I started carefully as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"It's okay Dom I'd rather just forget about it." I paused not sure if I should continue but I decided against it and kept quiet, at least for the moment.

It was four in the morning when we stopped, refuelled and switched drivers again. Mia asked Leon if they needed anything for the baby but he said no and they kept to themselves. It worried me a little as I watched them together when we stopped at rest points. The way they looked at each other just a little too long, the way they touched when they stood next to each other… it was making me feel sick at the thoughts that ran through my head. Elena noticed me watching at one of the stop off points in Madrid.

"Dom…"

"I can't help it… he's been angry at me over Jesse's death for years and I wasn't there for her when he was."

"That doesn't mean to say that anything's ever happened between them."

"Between who?" Mia asked as she walked up to us rocking Alexis.

"Dom thinks there's something between Letty and Leon." She answered.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed." She said softly and I stared at my little sister.

"I'm sure there's nothing in it. Leon would never do it to you." Elena stated but I wasn't really sure of that.

"We have to get moving again." Brian said quietly coming back from speaking with Han.

"What do you think Brian?" he looked started at my question.

"About what?"

"Leon and Letty." Mia said quietly and he looked down at her before looking back at me.

"I don't know Dom… you should wait until you speak to her."

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon." I muttered as I turned and got in the car waiting for the others to do the same.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Why does he keep staring." I muttered.

"He wants to talk Let, you can't exactly blame the guy he's left with a lot of unanswered questions."

"Well he can keep waiting. I owe him nothing… I haven't even said I would talk with him."

"Let…you don't have a choice now, you have to come clean."

"Leon you are the one person I thought was on my side." I hissed.

"I am on your side." I was silent and I looked behind me to check on Ava but she was sound asleep.

"I can understand where he's coming from." I glared at Leon as he said the words.

"Where he's coming from? Fuck you Leon."

"Let don't be like that."

"Why are we even going with them Le… you know I'll leave again."

"You have to stop running, you have to face him Letty. She needs to know her father." I studied him for a moment before scoffing and shaking my head at him.

"You're feeling guilty and you're trying to get in Dom's good graces so if he does find out he won't kill you." I stated coldly and he sent me a sideways look.

"Let…"

"Don't Let me…" I hissed quietly.

"I know you're angry and you're upset about Ana but he knows now, you're not going to be able to run so easily. He won't let you go." I stared at him before turning away to sleep since I'd done the last stretch.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

It was night fall when we arrived in Cadiz to ferry across to the islands. We had to dump the last three cars though but we dumped them in different locations just to be safe. Letty was standing away from the group with Ava when I got back and hurried over to her as we boarded the ferry.

"I need to feed her." I nodded and she set off for the toilets for some privacy as I sighed turning to search for Dom. I found him talking with Brian, Mia and Elena and decided now might be a good time to talk.

"Leon…" He said as I stopped next to them.

"Dom…" They studied me for a moment and I saw the questioning yet accusing look on his face. I knew he suspected but I wasn't here to tell him anything like that. That was something Letty would have to come clean about.

"I haven't really had a chance to speak with you since Berlin." I said calmly.

"None of us have really."

"True but I know you must be shaken about seeing her like that."

"Like what? Alive?" He muttered.

"Partly but I was thinking more along the lines of the shooting…" Mia shuddered and I winced.

"There's something you need to know, I've already said she's not the same person you once knew. And back there showed you that surely." He nodded.

"What happened to her Leon?"

"A lot of things… but look I'm not here to tell her story."

"Then why are you here?" Mia asked.

"To give you a heads up I guess, I owe you that much… Letty's changed, don't get me wrong she was always tough, but never like this. She's hard…cold even at times but she's like that because of what she's been through, seen... you know kind of like a been there done that kind of story?" I said lightly but none of them responded. I sighed tiredly and ran a hand over my face as I continued.

"She's cold because she once cared about someone who failed to care for her…." I let the sentence hang and turned my gaze to Dom as he stared back guilt written all over his face.

"I did care… I still care." He said softly.

"She's not…not very forgiving, as I'm sure you've noticed. She built a wall around her and won't let many in, some days that includes me…she does it to protect herself and I don't blame her for that. In the beginning I used to think she did in case she ever ran into you again but now I'm not so sure… _If_ you do speak with her I guarantee you won't get far, I know you have questions but she won't answer them and if she does it won't be many." I paused and turned away staring out into the night watching the ocean pan out into the distance.

"If you ever meant what you said all those years ago about you being different, you're going to have to prove it because she won't believe you again until you do…words don't mean a lot to her anymore, you're going to have to show her." I finished. I turned to look slightly at him and he nodded. I watched as he bit his lip looking towards the ocean as well for a moment in thought before turning back to me.

"You said if…" I nodded.

"I said I'd try…"

"In other words she has no plans on speaking with me." I turned away.

"I don't know… not completely certain anyway but there is one thing I do know."

"And what's that?" Brian asked quietly.

"Two people who are meant to be together always find their way back, it just might take a little longer then you want it to." I said softly.

"I get the feeling she doesn't think that way anymore."

"I believe she still does…the old Letty is still in there somewhere. I've tried to get her back but there's only one person I know that can do that but after what she's been through I don't think she'll be the same ever again." I pushed off the railing I'd been leaning on and started walking away before turning back.

"Dom one more thing, I noticed you've been ignoring Roman… Don't it's not his fault if you're girl hadn't of said anything he would have told you. I was there for a reason that night and it wasn't for a friendly catch up…" I let my eyes find Dom and he stared back no doubt thinking what I meant by that.

"Why were you there?" Mia asked me and I turned to look at her.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that." I said softly and she looked horrified.

"You're not a killer Leon." Dom said.

"It wasn't me that made the original threat of silence…" I said letting it hang in the air before I turned and walked away leaving them all to think over everything I'd said.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	18. Heading Home

_I think I made the mistake somewhere in one of the chapters and said Ava was eight months old I realised that didn't work so she's now ten months old AND I probably should let you all know now that the ending to this story won't be what people are expecting except Richayla who's been let in on my ideas. But I promise it will continue! _

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers you've all been wonderful so please keep your reviews coming._

* * *

_Leon's POV_

"Hey where were you?" Letty asked as I found her and Ava sitting at the back of the ferry away from everyone.

"I was just talking with the rest." I said quietly not telling her about my discussion with Dom.

"Has he asked about her?" I shook my head and took Ava from Letty.

"No he hasn't asked a thing… I think you shocked them all."

"They don't know my reasons."

"No they don't, even if they did I think only Mia would completely grasp it, being a mother herself." I said.

"As soon as he mentioned her I just… I lost it. I never intended on pulling the trigger."

"I did…" She stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

"I know."

"I mean it if you hadn't I would have." Again she nodded.

"I went along with everything he did." She said placing a kiss on Ava's cheek.

"You didn't exactly have a choice, you had to keep yourself safe." I argued and she smiled sadly. I stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"What's on your mind Let?" I asked as Ava patted my cheeks and I smiled at the little girl.

"What isn't? I just murdered a man Leon…I have everyone out there wanting to now my story. I don't want to face them Leon. I'm not ready." She stressed.

"Let I know you don't but the point is they know. They've seen her and Dom's been watching us like a hawk…" I pointed out.

"You think he suspects?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Looked like it, even Mia seemed to have that look on her face."

"He'll kill us both." She stated as she sat down and I stood in front of her holding and playing with Ava.

"You need him Letty." I said quietly.

"Don't Leon… just don't. I'll tell him about Ava but that's it, I can't take him back and I can't let him in, he's hurt me too many times." I gazed at her for a moment before nodding.

We sat in silence as I smiled and played with Ava. She gurgled happily as I stood her up on my lap making sure to hold onto her tightly as she bounced slightly before sitting back down. She laughed as Letty made a face at her and reached for Letty again.

"Ava and Alexis could pass as twins…" I said quietly.

"I know must be the Toretto genes."

"He's going to flip…" she sighed heavily and stared out in the distance.

"I know." And I smiled softly at her as she turned back to me.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Where's Roman?" I asked quietly.

"Over there on his own." Brian said.

"I'll go talk with him." And they nodded.

I walked up to him quietly and stood beside him in silence for a moment just staring out like he was doing.

"Roman…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't." he said.

"I know. Leon told me, I'm sorry we got so angry."

"You had every right to be, I didn't tell you even when I saw that photo I didn't tell you."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I wanted to be sure it was her, when I saw her in the club I confronted her but she knew by the look on my face that I knew." He explained and I nodded.

"Did she say why she didn't want you to tell me?"

"Just kept saying no one was to know." We stayed in silence again and I let my thoughts drift.

"Did you ever see her with the baby?"

"Nah man never, I was just as shocked as you were." He said as he rubbed his face.

"I understand why you kept quiet, I was wrong to get angry. I'm sorry." I said facing Roman.

"All good man." We patted each other on the back and stood staring out at the water.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked turning to look at me.

"I don't know… I'm hoping she'll stay and talk. Hoping maybe we can work things out…." I trailed off sadly.

"She's never been this bad. I didn't treat her right when I got out of prison but even after all the lies and the cheating… she still came back, she still stayed with me. It's so different now…" I confided.

"Would you do what you said if she doesn't want to stay, leave her alone?" I paused.

"Probably not… Letty and I have so much history together I don't know if I could sit back and have to behave as just a friend or even anything less."

"What about Elena?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, its gunna be tense between her and Letty."

It was early morning when we arrived back on the island and I was glad to see my car still there along-side Brian's.

"We'll have to rent cars while we're here." Tej said as we got off the boat but my gaze was trained on Letty as she walked in front with Leon. Leon was the one holding the baby which had me confused a little but more so than ever looking at them they looked completely at ease with each other and very much like a small family and it hurt. Was it Leon's?

"We'll meet you at the house Dom." They said as I nodded and walked up to my car stuffing all my bags into the boot. I turned to Elena and nodded towards the car and she got in as I turned to Leon and Letty.

"I can take you to the house, I have a spare car seat from Alexis or if you'd rather you can borrow it." I explained and Leon looked at Letty for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind the ride actually, I'm really tired and Letty hasn't slept much either." I nodded and smiled slightly as I remembered Leon's words. The look Letty shot Leon when she thought I wasn't looking was one to kill but he didn't seem fazed.

The silence was deafening in the car and I almost regretted asking Elena to ride with me as I caught the looks Letty was sending her.

"So um, Canary islands what made you think of settling down here?" Leon asked nervously.

"It was quiet and off the main land, less chance of being seen." I said quietly. It was silent again for a moment before the little girl, gurgled happily from the car seat in between Leon and Letty. I chanced a glance at the little girl but my view was hindered by Letty leaning over her whispering to her softly.

"How old?" Elena asked politely and I shot her a look as if to say are you crazy.

"Nine months nearly ten." Letty answered and I was shocked to hear her voice especially answering to Elena's question.

"She's beautiful, she's not much older than Mia's little one." Because we'd left early Lexie was only four months old and Elena was right there was only five nearly six months between them. No one replied after that and I drove silently going over the math in my head. Was it possible? Ten months… Letty was two months when she told me, she would have been three when she 'died'… She would have hit nine months when the six month anniversary hit. The year mark the baby would have been six months and we'd been on the job for three months… shit it worked out perfectly. Was she mine? Did she even belong to Letty or was she Ana's daughter?

I chanced another glance at the baby and noticed she looked very much the same as Alexis to the point where apart from their age they could have passed for twins. If I didn't have questions before I did now. I looked over to Elena as she too came to the realisation I did.

I caught the look Leon gave Letty which she ignored and it made me even more curious if the little girl in the back was ours.

"We're here." I said softly as I pulled up in front of Mia and Brian's house. Everyone was pulling up behind me and Brian and I quickly went to look the house over making sure no one had been there apart from Elena.

"Everything okay?" Brian asked as we were walking back through the house. I paused and stopped in the kitchen and Brian stopped with me.

"I don't know, the baby they have with them… she's nine nearly ten months old…" he frowned and quickly did the math.

"You think it's yours." I shrugged.

"I don't know Brian, the timing fits the little girl looks almost identical to Alexis. I know there's a possibility of it not even being hers but it sure as hell leaves a lot more unanswered questions." I said before walking out to tell everyone it was fine to come in.

"I should go get Rosa and Nico. Bring them back here." Elena said quietly as we watched everyone go back inside. I nodded knowing she was right.

"Pack up your apartment and come back too." I said. She looked at me frowning.

"It doesn't matter that she's back Elena, you're considered family now too." And she smiled softly.

"Thank you Dom. I'll be back as quick as I can." I nodded and I kissed her on the cheek handing her a set of car keys. And she smiled before walking over to my other car and got in driving off. Sighing I watched her go before I turned back towards the house my heart stopping as I saw Letty turning and heading back inside.

"Shit." I swore wondering if she had seen me kiss Elena even though it was completely innocent.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	19. Cold hearted

_Letty's POV_

I watched as Dom walked out the front door and I stood watching at the door as he and the woman I was all too familiar with spoke. I couldn't hear what they were saying but when he handed his car keys over and leant down and kissed her on the cheek I smiled almost coldly. I watched him as he watched her drive away before he turned around catching me as I turned and walked back inside.

I had gone looking for him seeing as I had left Ava with Leon I thought I might as well get this talk over and done with tell him about Ava/ I might not have wanted anything to do with Dom but that didn't mean I was going to be a bitch and tell him about Ava only to take her away. I had made arrangements to stay somewhere close by it was just going to take a couple of days. Leon was right they both deserved the chance to get to know each other but that was all I was willing to offer. As I'd said to Leon I didn't owe him anything.

"Letty wait…" He said softly as he came up behind me.

"What do you want Dominic?" I snapped.

"Can we talk now?" I turned to look at him. He looked desperate and for a moment I almost felt sorry about the way I'd treated him but I shook that feeling off almost as soon as it came.

"You looked a little busy before." I said shortly.

"It wasn't like that. Elena and I…

"I know what you and Elena are." I said tensely.

"Please I just want to talk." He asked after a pause.

"I suppose…"

"Can we not do it here…we have a lot to talk through and I'd rather not do it front of everyone." I raised an eye brow.

"Do we? There's really only one thing I want to discuss, so the beach should be fine." I stated coldly and he looked saddened for a moment before his face went blank and he nodded. I caught sight of Leon talking with Mia and he caught my eye as I nodded towards the beach before turning around and following Dom outside and down to the beach.

"Where have you been Letty? I thought you were dead…" He started.

"That was the point. You were never meant to find out Dominic." I stated.

"Why the fuck not?" He demanded angrily

"You left me alone and pregnant in the D.R, I barely heard from you and when I did you barely spoke to me other than 'are you getting enough sleep?', 'are you eating right?'. Way to make me feel like you really cared." I snapped at him.

"I did care, I still care. I just didn't want you to put yourself in danger and come looking for me." He argued back.

"Well you didn't get what you wanted, instead I got tired of waiting and I took the job to bring you home." He was silent but his stare was still trained on me.

"Let I was trying to find a way to bring you back to me… both of you." I met his gaze and I saw the questioning look as his eyes trailed to inside.

"Oh really? So you couldn't make it work with me but yet you stayed with Mia and Brian while she was pregnant, even after and you made a relationship with a cop work while on the run. It wasn't that you couldn't make it work with me, it's that you didn't want to." I snapped.

"It wasn't like that… I wanted you both safe and it was the only way I thought I could do that at the time."

"And what about Mia? Didn't you want her safe?"

"Of course I did, just like I want Elena safe but after you…I realised what was more important."

"And what's that Dominic?"

"Family." We stared at each other in silence and I sighed.

"Family… while we are speaking about that how about we talk about your girl…."

"We aren't like that…"

"I don't believe that, you sure move on fast." I said with an attitude.

"Letty I hadn't moved on, I was devastated by your 'death' and she was getting over her husband's death… we just understood each other, we clicked. I'm sorry had I known you were still alive none of it would have ever happened."

"She loves you, you know." I stated watching for his reaction.

"I figured…but my feelings aren't the same. I care about her yes but that's it." I scoffed a little at that sentence.

"So you used her, such a typical Dom move. " I scoffed and started walking down the beach a little further as I realised our yelling probably could have been heard inside.

"Letty come back…" he cried out frustrated but when I didn't answer or make any move to return to where he was standing, he followed after me.

"Letty…"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me where you've been? What's happened to you?" I shook my head and he glared.

"Why not?" I was silent as I studied him.

"I don't trust you anymore Dominic, you've hurt me too many times than I can count."

"I want to make up for that…I'm trying to make up for that." He added softly.

"I nearly died for you…I nearly died to bring you back and for what? What good came of it? There's nothing you could ever do to make up for it. Every time I need you Dom you run, you hurt me with your words and then run." I shouted at him and he stood there looking at me upset before he turned away rubbing his head as he stared off to the ocean.

"The little girl?" he asked quietly refusing to look at me.

"Her name's Ava." I supplied.

"Was… is she Ana's?" I shook my head silently.

"No." I whispered. Ana's death still a painful vision.

"Our's?" He asked quietly and I sighed turning away nearly losing my nerve.

"Yes she's ours." I said quietly. His head snapped to me and I was forced to turn my gaze downwards suddenly wishing I had of brought Leon along.

"And you never planned on telling me, about you or her…" He forced out calmly.

"No." I said simply.

"Jesus' Letty…I wish you had of told me…found me… I deserved to know. Leon said you've been watching, you knew where I was. How could you keep this from me?" He said angrily.

"I was watching so I knew where not to go." I ground out.

"You're lying Letty." He stated aggressively.

"And you would know how Dominic?" I snapped.

"Stop calling me that…. My name's Dom Letty, Dom just like it always has been" I flinched at his tone and as he took a step forward towards me.

"You stopped being Dom a long time ago. It just took me a long time to figure it out." I said as I turned away from him.

"Letty please…I really want to make things right between us." He said as he reached for my hand.

"There is no us." I shouted recoiling from his touch as he dropped my hand and looked away.

"She's your daughter Dominic and I'm not going to stop you from seeing her but that's all I can offer you. I've made arrangements to buy a house somewhere close by so you can see her whenever you wish." I said as he stared me down.

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes that's it. What were you expecting Dominic? For me to come running back to you just like old times… No, not this time."

"I want us to work things out. Letty I love you…"

"Don't Dominic…" I said as I shut my eyes.

"IT'S DOM." He shouted and I flinched again at his tone.

"I do love you Letty, I'd like to think you still love me too." He said calmer after a pause.

"Come meet your daughter Dominic." I said as I turned away and started to walk back towards the house.

"What's the story with you and Leon?" He asked suddenly and I stilled.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He seethed.

"What do you want me to say Dominic? He's been a great friend and a big help, he's given up his life for me and Ava. I owe him everything." I said as I turned to look at him.

"A friend? That's all?" He asked.

"Well what's Elena to you?" I asked smugly and I regretted it the minute the words left my mouth as I saw the raging look on his face as he stormed off towards the house.

"Dominic stop." I shouted and pushed against him halting his movements.

"I'm going to kill him." He yelled.

"How's that fair, you slept with her." I stated angrily as I pushed him hard.

"The difference is I thought you were dead, you knew where I was and you slept with him! He went along with it, after everything…"

"You and I are over! Leon and I just happened… the day I found out about you and Elena as it happens." I cried out but he didn't listen instead he stormed inside.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	20. Ava Lee Toretto

_Leon's POV_

I was holding Ava as she intently watched Alexis who was on Brian's lap. It was quite a funny site the two of them Ava had never really been around another baby before so the ten month old was happily sitting on my lap every now and again reaching out to touch the other little girl's hand. Everyone was watching the two while we sat around talking.

"So what are your plans?" Mia asked as she smiled as Ava laughed loudly at Alexis.

"I'm not sure I have to speak with Letty." I said quietly.

"Ava seems smitten with Lexie and vice versa." Gisele said smiling.

"They look very similar…" Mia trailed off eyeing me.

"Do they I hadn't noticed." I lied as I place Ava on the ground sitting up. She looked up at me smiling and I raised an eyebrow at her cheeky look.

"Where are you going miss?" I asked as she leant forward starting to crawl away.

"Mama." She giggled as Roman got down on the floor with her.

"Mama?" Mia asked and I looked away.

"Come on Leon we're not stupid she's either Ana's or Letty's." Brian said as he placed Alexis on her stomach on the ground as Ava crawled over to have a look.

"Given that she looks like Alexis, I know I'd bet anything that she's Letty's. Question is…is she Dom's or your's?" I looked at everyone as they waited for an answer.

"She's mine." We all looked up startled as Dom spoke coming through the door and he was glaring at me angrily. Letty rushed in behind him and I knew by the look on her face all hell was about to break loose.

"Dom wait…" I said as I quickly stood up and Brian quickly picked Alexis back up off the floor as Dom started towards me. Ava squealed loudly as Roman picked her up and stepped out of the way.

"Dom what's wrong?" Mia asked as she fled to her brother's side. I stepped forward a bit but Dom swung forward and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and everyone was left staring wide eyed at us apart from Letty who was yelling at Dom to stop. But he didn't instead we both went crashing to the floor and started throwing punches. I got a few good ones in and I was pleased I was able to get him back a little after everything he did to Letty and the team.

Roman, Brian and Tej ended up being able to pull us apart and Brian pushed Dom backwards as I picked myself up.

"Dominic for fucks sake…" Letty yelled as he tried to get around Brian to punch me again.

"What's wrong…what's not wrong? I thought we were mates Leon? Or did everything in LA mean nothing to you?" He demanded. I chanced a glance at Letty and I saw her apologetic look as she tried to pull Dom away.

"We are mates…" I tried as I looked back at Dom.

"Really? I wasn't aware that 'mates' slept with their friend's girlfriend." He roared and everyone stopped and stared between us.

"Hang on a second just everybody calm down for a minute. Dom what are you talking about?" Brian said stepping in between me and Dom.

"I was right about them."

"It just happened Dom, it was never planned." I explained.

"And that's supposed to make it okay? Just because it was never planned?" He yelled and I flinched a little.

"You can't really be mad man, you slept with Elena…we've seen the pictures. That's how the whole thing started in the first place." I said quietly.

"The fucking point Leon is that I thought she was dead, gone, never coming back! While you both knew where to find me and yet you slept together. You promised me nothing would ever happen between you two." i felt a rush of guilt at his words.

"I don't know what to say Dom other then I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Sorry? Yeah yeah I bet you are Leon, I bet you're _real_ sorry." He yelled shaking his head.

"Back off Dominic it's as much my fault as it is his." Letty stated and he turned on her.

"Do you honestly hate me that much Letty that you had to get me back by sleeping with a friend, someone you thought of as a brother." I frowned and started forward again.

"Hang on a second don't speak to her like that." I said and he turned to look at me.

"Was it just the once?" We were silent and everyone started to take a step forward ready to hold Dom off.

"You promised, back in LA you promised me you'd never make a move." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I can't say it enough." I said sadly.

"No you're damn fucking right you can't." He boomed so loud I swear the house rattled. Before anyone else could say another word a loud cry rang out startling Alexis which made her cry as well.

I calmed down considerably as Letty immediately took Ava back as she bawled. She stared over at me as she rocked the little girl who was upset clinging to Letty burying her head in Letty's shoulder.

"I think we're done for today… unless you have more plans to upset your daughter?" Letty hissed quietly and Dom stood looking between the Letty and the little girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone. I'm just…can't you understand where I'm coming from? Was this some sort of pay back?" He asked quietly.

"No, it wasn't it just happened. Believe it or not I can understand because I'm sure it's the exact same way I felt when I found out about you and her. The pictures said everything."

"What pictures?" Brian asked confused.

"Leon we need to leave." She said ignoring Brian's question.

"Like hell… Letty we just spoke about this outside." Dom cried out.

"I'm not leaving the island Dominic, I'm leaving the house. I told you what I had to do."

"You can stay at my place tonight." He demanded and she shot him a look to kill.

"I don't think so." She snapped.

"I didn't mean with me. I usually stay here with Mia and Brian, it's just until tomorrow." He said.

"I don't think it's wise Dom." I said quietly.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't. Would that make it hard for you, trying to sleep with my girlfriend in my house?" I scowled at Dom.

"Oh shut up the pair of you."

"I'm not your girlfriend." Both Letty and Mia snapped at the same time making everyone stop shocked. Whether it be from Mia yelling or Letty's words I didn't know.

"Letty and Leon you're staying at Dom's tonight, Han and Gisele can stay there too, the rest can stay here with us. Dom you can spend the night at your place. Where's Elena by the way?" Brian asked.

"She's gone to get Rosa and Nico, they'll have to stay close by until we can track down where Hobbs is." Dom explained.

"Fine." Letty said. The silence in the air was thick as Letty patted Ava on the back before she repositioned her so she was laying in her arms.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"So this is my niece huh?" Mia asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah... Mia, Dominic meet Ava." I said quietly as she laid in my arms her hand gripping my shirt in her tiny fist as she continued to whimper as the tears rolled down her little face.

"Lexie and her got on quite well."

"Really? She's never been around another baby before." I said quietly eyeing Alexis who was now asleep.

"Well that will soon change, after all you _are_ planning on staying aren't you?" Mia demanded.

"For now yes." I said quietly.

"For now?" Dom asked quietly but I didn't answer.

"Does she have a middle name?" Dom asked.

"Yeah Ava Lee Toretto…" I said eyeing Dom wearily.

"We might go and get started on lunch and stuff…" Mia said as everyone agreed and left. Leon was the only one left and he eyed me wearily but I sighed and nodded and he left after one last glance at Dom.

"I'm sorry I upset her, it was never my intention." He said quietly watching as she lay sleepily in my arms.

"She doesn't like fighting, loud noises that type of thing." I said as I watched Dom take a step forward and peer down at Ava.

"Ava there's someone I want you to meet, this is daddy Ava." She peered sleepily up at me as I readjusted her and looked at Dom as I passed her over.

"Hello Ava." I took a step back and watched as he went and sat down on the lounge with her.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

The minute Ava was passed over to me I felt quite emotional. Holding Lexie for the first time had been special, but this was different. My chest tightened and I had to sit down before I buckled as I cradled the little girl…_my_ baby girl close to me. She had brown eyes that immediately made me think of Letty, she had brown hair like Letty as well but her facial features were like mine. She stared up at me in question before breaking out into a big smile and let out a laugh. I smiled back at her and she began to babble looking at me and around us in interest.

"When was she born?" I asked quietly.

"Eleventh of January after being in labour for nearly three days she was born at two thirty-three in the morning. She was three weeks early." She said quietly.

"Three days?" I asked shocked. I saw what Mia went through with her labour and I felt horrible for Letty not knowing what she must have gone through.

"Yeah there were a few complications but she got here okay in the end." I frowned at her words. Complications? What did that mean? I thought as I watched as she sat down on the other lounge.

"What kind of complications?" I asked worrying.

"She was about two months old when she first smiled, giggled for the first time a week later she was four months when she learned to roll over and when she was six months the crawling started, she was a handful at first got into everything. She learned to sit up by herself a couple of weeks ago." She explained said ignoring my question and I sighed heavily before nodding smiling down at Ava as she yawned and looked up at me again questioningly.

"I noticed she said mama before…" I trailed off.

"Yeah she started that a couple of weeks ago it's the only thing she's said so far."

"Walking or standing?" She shook her head.

"No she can stand if she's holding your hands but once you let go she falls down." I watched her for a moment and caught her yawn a little.

"Have you slept?" I asked concerned.

"A little, I'll need to feed her soon and put her down for a nap." She said as she eyed the time.

"I can show you to my place if you like so you can both sleep." She eyed me and for a moment I thought she was going to say no but instead she nodded.

"That would be nice if you don't mind. I'd feed her here but…" I nodded understanding what she meant.

"I can take you now if you like?" She nodded and stood up and I stood up as well hugging our daughter close to me as she watched closely.

"I'll just go tell Leon." She said before turning and walking into the kitchen not waiting to see the look on my face as she mentioned it. It was best that way.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Let." He said as he saw me.

"I'm leaving for the house, meet me there later?"

"We're doing a barbeque for dinner, I'll come and get you when it's time." I frowned but nodded before I smiled at everyone tensely and then I left the room again.

"I'll have to take Brian's car I gave mine to…um" He stopped after realising what he was saying.

"I know." I watched as Dom put Ava in the car seat and the entire ride was silent but there was a question that bugged me and I had to know.

"Is she staying?" He didn't have to ask who I meant he just shifted in his seat.

"Yes… she can't go back, they're after her now too. Hobbs knows she's helped us and she's a cop if she goes back pretending like nothing happened… who knows what they'll do. She's become family to us as well, I can't just throw her to the side and leave her to fend for herself." He said quietly.

"And you and her are continuing whatever you had?" I asked tensely.

"I thought you didn't care. You made it clear that we weren't together." He snapped angrily as he turned to look at me.

"I don't it was just a question, sorry I asked." I snapped and it was silent again.

"I can help you find a house if you like, I know of a few that are near mine and one or two near Mia's."

"I already have it covered." I stated and again the conversation stopped.

We pulled up by a house on the beach and Dom stopped the engine and we sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry, for before. I just can't understand why you would do that… why he would do that."

"We were drunk Dominic, it was the night I found out about you and her."

"I thought you were dead… it was you're decision to keep away and let me think that. Was I supposed to be alone for the rest of my life?" I shut my eyes.

"No, Leon was just there…much like she was for you." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me Letty? I would have done anything to make things work, I never would have left you again. After you died I…I went back to the states, I watched them bury you. I retraced your steps, eventually teamed up with Brian and we brought down Braga. I killed Fenix because I thought he killed you...The cops caught up to us and because Brian was a cop and he brought down Braga he got off but I got sent to twenty-five to life in prison without parole. Brian, Mia, Tego and Rico busted me out on the way to Lompoc." I sat silently.

"I didn't know that…" I said shakily and he turned to look at me confused.

"What do you mean you didn't know? Leon said you've been tracking us." I shook my head.

"The tracking started not long after you got to Rio. I didn't know about anything before that." I said quietly and he stared at me before moving closer taking my face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears I didn't even know I'd cried.

"Let…baby please…I want to help you, please tell me what happened to you?" I shut my eyes tight trembling at his touch and shook my head.

"I can't…I'm sorry I can't." I said as I ripped my face away from his hands and got out of the car quickly. Shakily I shut the door and opened the back one reaching in to get Ava out. I cradled her gently and hugged her tight as she babbled sleepily her fist tightening around my shirt once more.

"I'll just go and check the place out first." Dom said quietly as he stood on the other side of the car and I nodded. Ava started to fuss and cry as I gently moved her so she was lying down in my arms again as I rocked her. I had to smile as she nuzzled her head into my breast looking for food and I shifted her a bit so she was a bit higher.

"Hang on baby mummy will feed you in a minute." I said softly and I looked up as I heard footsteps. Dom paused in front of me gazing at Ava before his eyes met mine.

"It's fine you can go in." I smiled slightly and followed him inside the house. Looking around you could see he rarely stayed here.

"You can use my room if you want, I haven't made up the guest beds yet. You and Ava…Leon can stay in mine tonight I'll take one of the guest beds." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't usually stay in the same bed Dominic, only if there's no other option. Leon will probably sleep on the couch." I said quietly.

"Sorry I just assumed… he can use the other spare room. Mia's got a travel cot sort of thing I'll have to go and get it for Ava."

"Don't worry about it for now, I'll just put her to sleep between two pillows. She'll be fine." He nodded and pointed towards the room up the hall.

"It's just that one, I'll just go and make up the other beds." He said as he walked away.

I sat down on the edge of Dom's bed and grabbed a pillow placing it on my lap before placing Ava on top of it. She started fussing again knowing what she was about to get and I had to shake my head at her as she latched on quickly.

"Sorry baby I know it's a little late." I said softly as I softly stroked her cheek as she rested her hand on my chest. I looked around the room and noticed a small picture frame on top of the draws. It was of me and Dom back in LA, we looked happy and I missed that part of my life. Shaking my head I turned away and looked around the rest of the room. There wasn't any other female items which led me to believe Elena wasn't here much. It was a somewhat comforting thought.

I sighed tiredly and looked down at Ava as I felt the sucking stop. I gently stroked her cheek and it immediately started again. Poor baby was so tired she was falling asleep but I knew if she didn't feed enough now she's be awake in an hour for more.

"Do you need anything?" I looked up to the doorway and noticed Dom leaning on it watching intently.

"Not at the moment but thanks." I said quietly. He stayed where he was just watching Ava feed and I took the time to look him over.

He was just as I remembered him to be. Tall, big muscled and hot as hell. I turned my face away as I saw him smile softly watching me and our daughter. Damn… I thought as I felt myself start to give in a little.

"You can come and sit down if you want." I said quietly and he pushed away from the door coming to sit next to me. Ava opened her eyes as Dom sat down and she tilted her head backwards to see who it was before settling back down but she still watched Dom as she drank. I watched amused as her eyes started closing but then she'd open them again to make sure he hadn't left. After the fourth time she did it though I felt Dom's hand move as he brushed it against her head making her eyes shut for good as he kept doing it. Her sucking stopped for good and I turned to look at Dom.

"Can you take her for a moment?" I asked quietly and he nodded taking her gently as I fixed myself up. I sat there watching as she slept quietly in his arms and I stood carefully taking two pillows and placed them in the middle of the bed.

"You can put her down if you like." I said quietly as I finished and he nodded gently standing up with her and placing her down on the bed.

"I've got a blanket, I'll go and get it." He said as he walked out of the room. I watched as our little girl slept and stepped back a bit as Dom came back in covering her over with the blanket. We stayed quiet and I watched as he watched her sleeping.

"Letty…" He whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I'm going to do everything I can to prove to you that you can trust me again. I love you Letty and I'm not going to give up on us. I want us to be a family, the three of us." My breath caught as he turned to look me in the eye and I caught sight of the emotion he had in his eyes.

"What if I don't want that?" I struggled to say under his gaze.

"If you can look me in the eye and say you don't have any feelings left for me or that you no longer love me then I'll leave you alone and we'll work together for Ava's sake." I stood still in front of him shocked by his words but I couldn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." He said quietly and we were left staring at one another.

"Here I figured you might want a shower." He said as he picked up some clothes off the bed I hadn't even seen him put there.

"There Mia's." He added and I nodded taking them.

"Thanks."

"I'll head back to Mia's when you're finished leave you two to sleep, the bathroom's through there." He pointed to the door behind me and I nodded before taking one last look at Ava and then I turned and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Fuck." I swore as I leant against the door. Quickly stripping off I dumped my dirty clothes on the floor. Just before we hit the German border I had changed out of my blood soaked clothes but I had yet to shower.

Stepping under the spray felt like heaven, the water felt so good against my tired and tense body. I washed myself and I sighed realising I wasn't going to be able to wash my hair but two bottles caught my attention and I frowned. Picking up one of the bottles I caught myself smiling as it was my favourite shampoo. Seeing as there was nothing here of Elena's my guess was this was here to remind him of me, after all it hadn't been used. I washed my hair before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. There was only one towel which was obviously his but I picked it up anyway wrapping it around my body immediately catching his scent.

I quickly dried off and picked up the clothes he had handed me, I frowned slightly as I looked at the singlet top and shorts sighing though I had no choice but to put them on as I pulled on my underwear again and then the clothes. Tidying up the bathroom again I unlocked the door and paused as I took in Dom and Ava asleep on the bed together. Taking notice of my tired body I didn't think twice before I walked round to the other side of the bed and laid down pulling the blanket over me as I eyed Dom wearily on the other side of Ava for a moment before I closed my eyes letting sleep take me immediately.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	21. Scars

_Thank you all for your reviews! You've all been such a big motivation to me on this fic but all good things must come to an end, I've written most of the remaining chapters so it's just a matter of putting them up day by day. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I woke up slowly and looked around for a moment before I realised where I was. Looking sideways I was surprised when I saw Letty asleep on the other side of the bed with Ava in between us. I relaxed again and watched her as she slept, she looked peaceful and it brought back so many memories. Being careful I reached over Ava and let my fingers trace Letty's face carefully so I didn't wake her. She smiled softly in her sleep and titled her face towards my hand a bit more and I smiled gently stroking down her arms before pulling away from her completely. I looked down at Ava as I heard her shift and watched as she yawned and shifted a little more before opening her eyes sleepily.

"Hey princess did you have a good nap." She blinked sleepily at me for a moment before smiling reaching her hands up at the same time. I sat up carefully and picked her up as she played with my face smiling.

"Eh ma…mama." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mama's sleeping baby, daddy's got you." She looked confused for a moment as I placed her so she was standing on my lap but then started bouncing on my lap as I held her.

"How about we go and find your aunts and uncles and leave mummy to sleep? Wanna play with cousin Lexie?" I asked her quietly.

"BA!" she squealed and I winced taking a look over at Letty but she didn't stir.

"Sshh mummy's sleeping. Come on we'll go and find aunty Mia and baby Lexie." I said as I stood up taking a glance at Letty again before I walked out of the room.

I placed Ava in the car seat as she continued to babble and make noises. Getting into the car myself I started it up and drove back up onto the road that led me towards Mia's.

* * *

"Hey Dom, where's Letty?" Brian asked as I stepped out of the car and reached in to get Ava.

"Asleep, Ava woke up so I thought I'd bring her here and let Letty sleep." He nodded and smiled at Ava.

"Did you have a nap miss?"

"Say yes uncle Brian." I joked and even Brian laughed with me.

"Where's Mia and Lexie?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Everyone's out on the beach, I just came in to get a bottle of water." I nodded and caught sight of a bag on the bench.

"That's Ava's." Brian said as he caught me looking.

"I'll be down in a minute I'll just change her." He nodded and left and I picked up the bag and walked into the nursery.

"Ba…yaya." I smiled at my daughter amused as she caught sight of the bear on the change table and seemed to be having a conversation with it.

"All clean now." I said as I picked her and held her close. I'd changed her nappy as well as putting her in a cooler set of clothes.

"Let's go find everyone." I said as I walked out of the room and out into the sun as I saw everyone down by the beach.

"Look Lexie there's uncle Dom and Ava." Roman said as he caught sight of us. Lexie was laying down on her tummy on the towel with Mia and Roman.

"Hey where have you been?" She asked as I sat down with them placing Ava down next to Lexie.

"At my place I was watching Ava." She frowned.

"Well where's Letty?"

"Asleep…" I trailed off quietly as I caught sight of Leon not far away with Han and Tej.

"Didn't Ava sleep?" She asked as she smiled the two girls who were watching at each other.

"Yeah she did."

"Dom…" She warned.

"Nothing like that happened Mia. Letty went to shower and I watched over Ava until she got out but I must of fallen asleep. I woke up a bit later and saw Letty on the other side asleep and Ava was just starting to wake up. I figured Letty needed the rest so I brought her back here." I explained.

"Okay, so how are you and Letty?"

"We're… speaking so I guess that's a start. She won't say anything about her time away, just like Leon said."

"You just got to give her time man, she'll come round." Roman said quietly as we watched the girls.

"Yeah I know, I told her I was going to do anything I could to make things right between us."

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing I think I shocked her a little." I said not telling them the rest.

"Where are you off to miss?" I asked as Ava started to crawl away.

"BA!" Mia and Roman laughed as she squealed.

"Come on back this way." I said softly as she crawled away a little further. Smiling Roman reached over picking her up and placing her in my lap as she giggled at him.

Holding her hands I stood her up and she gripped on tightly looking around with interest as everyone started to come back over to us. She bounced excitedly as she saw Leon and I gripped onto her a little tighter before letting Leon take her. It hurt the way she laughed and giggled at Leon as he held her close but I knew I'd have to get used to it seeing as he was a big part of her life.

"Where's Letty?" He asked as he kissed Ava's cheek.

"Asleep at my place." He nodded and put Ava back down on the ground as she sat looking up at everyone.

"You look like your cousin." Han said as she smiled up at him.

"She looks like Dom." Leon said quietly and everyone paused for a moment before switching topics.

"So when are we going to do this barbeque?" Brian asked.

"Might start it now, what do you say Dom." I nodded at Mia as I picked up Ava in one arm and Alexis in the other.

"I'll do the grill Dom you can sit with those two." Brian said as he kissed both girls. Lexie smiled up at me and I reached down to place a kiss on her head as we walked back up to the house a little.

"I might go and get Letty." Leon said and I scowled but nodded as Brian handed over his keys and told him directions.

"I'm fine with her." I growled as he looked at me about to say something but he stopped and nodded before taking off towards the car.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I woke up slowly and looked around as everything came back to me. Looking sideways I noticed Dom was gone and so was Ava as I sat up a little.

"Evening sleepy head." I looked up and smiled at Leon.

"Where's Ava and Dom?" I asked.

"Back at Mia's he brought her over not long ago. We're starting dinner figured I probably should come and get you."

"Thanks, I'm sorry about before I just blurted it out trying to hurt him but regretted it later."

"It's okay he was bound to find out at some point."

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stood up and looked at his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, we better get going." I nodded and slipped my shoes on.

"Let your scars…" I frowned and nodded.

"I know, I don't have a way of covering them up. I'll have to grab a jumper when I get to Mia's."

"They're going to ask questions." He said quietly.

"They already have."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No but he told me about what happened after the accident before we started tracking them."

"Speaking of tracking… have you spoken to her?" I paused but then nodded.

"And?" I stayed quiet.

"Oh no, no Letty you haven't" He groaned.

"What were you expecting Leon? We can't do it ourselves... she'll be here tomorrow sometime my guess is not long after Rosa and Elena."

"Great just who I wanted to see right now." He sighed.

"We need help Leon and I may not like Elena but I don't wish her dead either so I had her track them." I explained.

"Does Dom know?" I shook my head.

"No he thinks we were the ones tracing them last time."

"Come on lets go before Dom starts assuming things." I nodded and we left.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sat on the chair watching Tego and Rico argue over the cooking again, it reminded me of Rio. I had both Alexis and Ava on my lap still as everyone else sat around talking and drinking.

I watched as the car pulled up and Ava got excited as she saw Letty walk towards us.

"Mama!" She smiled at Ava and took her as I offered her to Letty. She smiled softly at me and I nodded pausing as I caught sight of marks on her back as she turned. She'd been wearing a long sleeve top and jeans before so I hadn't noticed anything but now in the singlet top you could see faint lines, some new and some old marring her back. Frowning she looked away as she saw me looking and Leon eyed me carefully as he accepted a beer from Roman.

I watched as he walked inside and I turned my attention to Letty again noticing some of the fading bruises on her arms but there was one scar I noted that had me angry. It was on the inside of her thigh not covered by the shorts, it was initials and it made my blood boil. DF. Who was that?

"Here you go Let, I brought Ava's out too." Leon said as he came out with two jumpers. Letty put Ava's on before pulling on her own and her eyes met mine for a moment before quickly turning away.

Brian and Mia, I noted were also looking Letty over and everyone else was trying not to notice. Brian met my gaze for a moment before looking away.

"I was wondering where those shorts got to." Mia said breaking the silence.

"You left them at my place the last time you guys came over." I said quietly as Ava reached for me again.

"Can I hold Alexis Mia?" she asked as she passed Ava over to me. Mia looked startled at the question.

"Of course you can, you don't need to ask Let." I passed Alexis over after I had a good grip on Ava.

"We were saying before how much a like they look." Brian said and she nodded.

"Yeah I noticed that myself." She said smiling at Lexie. Ava sat with her back against my chest as she looked over in interest.

"She's very taken with Lexie." I said as she tried to lean forward to see the four month old better.

"So I see." Letty said as she handed Alexis over to Brian as she started fussing.

"Sorry baby you'll have to do with daddy uncle Dom's a bit busy." Everyone laughed except Letty and Leon.

"She favours her uncle Dom. If we can't calm her down we give her to him and she stops all most immediately." Brian explained and they nodded.

"It's funny to watch really, never picked him to be so taken with a kid." Han said.

"The two have pretty much been inseparable since her birth." Mia added and I watched as Letty looked hurt at the words before the look disappeared and her expression became blank.

"I'm going to make the salad." Mia said as she stood up.

"Do you need help Mia?" Letty asked and I could see the shock written all over Mia's face before she quickly snapped out of it and nodded.

* * *

_Mia's POV_

I was sort of functioning in a trance as Letty asked to help. We worked almost silently in the kitchen only talking about the girls, I was asking her questions about what to do for teething.

"Mia…" I stopped cutting and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I came to help you because I want to explain something to you. It's something only you could understand." I nodded and we stared at each other for a moment before she sighed.

"I know what you must think of me after seeing me shoot….him. It was never my intention I swear, but he… when he said she's beautiful he was meaning Ava. I just lost it… you're a mother too Mia, you're the only one who knows what it feels like." I nodded.

"I understand… I would have done the same thing. Brian and Dom and everyone else love Alexis and they've taken to Ava… Dom and Brian would do anything to protect those little girls but when it comes down to it…"

"Nothing compares to a mother's love." She finished and I nodded.

"I've pretty much been on my own for a long time Mia, she didn't know Dom and he didn't know about her…she had Leon but he wasn't a replacement. That little girl is the only thing that got me through." I listened as she spoke not wanting to say anything in case she clammed up again.

"Being away from her was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I didn't have a choice I needed her safe. I don't remember much of the accident all I remember is fleeing to Mexico, which if I think about it now wasn't a good idea but I didn't know that at the time. I must have hit my head hard during the crash because I couldn't remember anything… who I was, how I got there…nothing." I got upset as she continued.

"I fled to Mexico and took myself to hospital, at the time you can only imagine my shock when I found out I was pregnant. When I eventually started remembering I was surprised I hadn't lost it…." She broke out of her trance suddenly and looked away turning back to the food.

"Um it's where I met Leon and we've just been keeping in contact ever since." I couldn't help but show my disappointment as she clammed up again as she realised who she was talking to.

"The man you killed… who was he?" I asked.

"The leader of the group." I eyed her carefully as she looked away.

"And your boyfriend?" I asked carefully. She looked up startled.

"NO! I mean…not really no. He…he took a liking to me, I…I didn't have a choice." I looked on worriedly as she stumbled over her words and started acting cagey and jumpy.

"Ladies is the…" Brian trailed off as Letty jumped dropping everything she had in her hands.

"Sorry Let… I didn't mean to scare you." He said slowly.

"It's okay." She said as she bent down to pick up what she dropped. Brian sent me a look while she wasn't looking and I shook my head telling him I'd tell him later.

"Um Ava's calling for you too by the way."

"Thanks, are you right with this Mia?" I nodded and smiled softly at her and she left leaving me and Brian alone.

"What was that about?" I sighed and looked sadly at Brian.

"She wanted to explain why she shot that guy but then she started talking, she was in a trance like she was living it all over again but she snapped out of it and realised what she'd done and started to close up again. I asked her about that guy, she said he was the leader of the group. I asked if…well it was probably a dumb move really but I asked if he was her boyfriend and she started freaking out. I think he might have hurt her..." And he nodded wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I want my sister back… I want my brother back and he won't be the same if they don't work things out." I said quietly as we stood wrapped around each other in the kitchen.

"It will get better baby, you'll see."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"…I don't know."

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I left the room in a rush and I leant against the wall near the kitchen as I took a deep breath and listened as Mia relayed everything happened to Brian. I was just about to leave when she said something else that made me pause.

"_I want my sister back… I want my brother back and he won't be the same if they don't work things out."_

Not wanting to hear any more I walked away and back outside. Frowning there was no one there instead they were all down at the shore line laughing and playing. Gisele holding Alexis and Dom had Ava as the two of them splashed in the water. Seeing the way he laughed and hearing her giggles my heart ached with sadness.

"Let you okay?" Leon asked as I approached.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I smiled slightly at him but he didn't look convinced as he looked back towards the house.

"Dinner's ready." I said quietly and he took off down the beach letting everyone one else know.

Dinner was a loud affair as usual as everyone chatted and drank. I held Ava on my lap as I fed her the mashed up veggies Mia had done for the girls.

"Ba…" She babbled as she started reaching and picking up things within her reach looking interestedly at them before holding them out for Dom or Brian who sat either side of me.

"I don't think uncle Brian wants that baby, it's yours." I said softly as she held out her dummy that she'd picked up.

"When's her bedtime?" Dom asked quietly as he took the dummy she had offered him instead.

"Soon, I should give her a bath first."

"I can take you soon if you want." I nodded.

"Here I'll take her so you can eat." He took her and she sat on his lap facing me as he wiped her face and gave her the dummy. As she sat there quietly just staring around her and at him with interest.

I ate what was left on my plate before gathering our stuff together again.

"See you in the morning." I said quietly to everyone as they said they're goodbyes. Mia was taking Alexis to bed as we left as well so I didn't feel so bad about leaving.

"Thank you." He said as we drove off.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For telling me about her. She's an amazing little girl and I'm already falling in love with her, she reminds me so much of you." I just nodded and stayed quiet as we arrived at Dom's. I walked into the bathroom with Ava and ran the bath as Dom got a spare towel.

"Ma." I smiled as I turned the water off and got her undressed.

"Yes baby." She giggled as I tickled her tummy and I kissed her cheek before I placed her in the water holding onto her as she laughed and splashed around in the water.

"Ava the water stays in the bath." I mumbled as Dom laughed quietly from behind me as I got splashed with water. Turning around from my place on the floor he walked in placing the towel next to me and he placed her bag down on the counter.

"I thought you might need that." I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I said as I turned back to wash her.

"Can I help?" I paused and shrugged.

"If you like." I said quietly. I heard him rummaging around in the bag and he placed a nappy and a jump suit down next to me.

"If you hold the towel I'll get her out and you can dry her off." I said as I handed the towel up with my free hand.

"Sorry baby only a short bath tonight." I said as she kicked and squealed when I took her out and gave her to Dom.

"Likes baths." He guessed as he wrapped her up in a towel.

"Yeah big time." I said as I ran the water out and stood up picking up Ava's clothes as I went.

He was drying Ava off as she lay on the bed and I placed down her things next to Dom. I sat back and watched as he got her dressed before picking her up cuddling her close as he spoke to her softly.

"Does she get fed again?" He asked.

"I'll give it a go see what she does." I said as Dom passed her over to me.

"I'll go get the travel cot out of the car and set it up." I nodded as he left as I arranged Ava and myself so she could feed. She latched on for a bit but then started to get fussy so I switched thinking maybe she wasn't getting anything but she fussed again trying to sit up. So I rearranged myself and picked her up laying her down in my arms as walked around the room rocking her.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he walked back in the room and started setting up the cot.

"Yeah just over tired and fussy. It'll be a long night I think." I said as she finally quietened.

"The cots set up." I nodded walking over as I placed her in covering her over as I leant down giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night baby girl." I whispered and stepped away as I watched Dom say goodnight before we shut the door half way and walked back out into the lounge. I noticed his gaze on my leg and shifted so that it wasn't visible and his eyes flickered to mine. My breath caught as we stared at each other.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	22. Meet Charlotte AKA Lotty

_Elena's POV_

Heading back to where we just came from I made it off the ferry and headed towards the nearest airport booking myself a flight to Rio using my fake I.D. Who would have thought a cop had a fake I.D. The car ride I was good, the ferry ride I was fine, on the plane I barely held it together but as I landed in Rio and sat in the hire car that's when my walls crashed.

I never thought I'd get so attached to Dom, it was supposed to be just plain physical but now she was back and I knew whatever we had or could have had was long over. I was sad yes, hurt definitely but there was nothing I could do, I would never hurt Dom by trying to hold on and make him chose because at the end of the day I knew he would always chose her. Based on the way they were when I left I knew it would be a long while before they both worked out their problems but a part of me couldn't help be bitter at the thought of finding them back together when I got back.

I finally managed to dial Rosa's number and told her everything before hanging up heading to my apartment to pack everything of importance before heading quickly to Rosa's where I found her ready and waiting with Nico.

"I've booked us another flight back but it's not until tonight so we'll have to lay low for a while until then." I quickly explained as she got in the car. She looked at me sadly and I knew what she was thinking as I let the woman pull me into a hug.

"Are you sure there might not be a chance?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I don't know her but I've heard enough to know how hurt she would be if he and I did stay together. There's a baby…I don't know if it's his but I'm guessing it might be." I said quietly as we drove around Rio looking for a quiet place to lay low.

We waited until it was time to leave for the airport and just before we boarded the plane I sent a message to Dom saying we were safe and I had Nico and Rosa and we'd be back on the island tomorrow morning sometime.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

We caught each other's gaze for a moment and I took a step forward instinctively but I paused when she tensed and I cleared my throat slightly turning away.

"Does she usually get up through the night?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Sometimes, Leon said she's been sleeping through most nights. I'll just have to wait and see." I nodded and I heard Ava babbling quietly to herself.

"She'll eventually go to sleep." Letty said as she sat down stiffly on the lounge and I nodded. Letty looked over as my mobile went off signalling a text message and I pulled it out and read the message.

"Elena reached Rosa and Nico, they'll be here tomorrow morning." I said quietly.

"Why are you telling me?" She hissed back.

"I didn't want you blind sighted when she arrives again." I said frowning at her suddenly hostile tone.

"Right…well the only thing I have to say Dominic is that you don't leave her alone with Ava. Whatever you do with her is your business but just don't bring my daughter into the mix." I was shocked by her tone as I heard the hate and anger disguised in her voice.

"OUR daughter, I never had any plans on bringing her into anything because there's nothing to bring her into to. I told you Elena and I aren't continuing anything." I spoke quietly so I wouldn't disturb Ava.

"Does she know that? Besides that was when you were under the impression I was coming back to you." My heart sunk at her words but tried not to let it show.

"I'm fairly sure she's made that connection already. I already told you Letty I want to make things right between us, I don't want us to go on for the rest of our life like this. I want us to be together again."

"I'm only interested in what's best for Ava and if that means you being a part of her life then fine but I'm not about to set myself to be hurt again and if you hurt her…."

"I'd NEVER hurt her and I don't want to hurt you either…I've changed since then Let can't you see that?" I interrupted her.

"Maybe… but I still don't trust you."

"Well I want to change that… so please what can I do to change that?" I begged as she stayed silent.

"Prove that you mean it." She said quietly before we were interrupted by Han, Gisele and Leon coming in.

"Oh sorry did we interrupt something?" Gisele asked as she and Han paused at the door while Leon stepped completely into the room. I glared at him and he stared unfazed back.

"No it's fine, I was just about to go to bed I was just waiting for Ava to go off completely before I went in." Letty said as she stood up and walked towards the bedroom saying a quiet goodnight on the way as she passed everyone. Leon followed quietly behind her and I wanted to punch the wall as I heard the bedroom door shut behind them.

"He's got balls." Han stated as he and Gisele stepped fully into the room, both of them still looking down the hall.

"Yeah… so much for not sleeping in the same room." I muttered to myself.

"We're going to have to sit down and talk tomorrow about what we're going to do. Hobbs is still out there remember." Gisele said changing subjects as we sat in the lounge.

"Yeah I've been thinking of that myself." I said as I rubbed my hands over my face tiredly. I looked up as I heard the bedroom door open again and watched bitterly as Leon came back out.

"You're rooms the one next to the bathroom if that's what you're looking for." I said tensely and he nodded.

"Can we talk first?" I raised an eyebrow at his question and Han and Gisele quickly stood up.

"Uh Dom same room as normal?" I nodded and they quickly went to bed no doubt wanting to be out of the firing line.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" I snapped as he stepped into the room holding out a couple of envelopes that were full. Taking them from him I looked at them silently for a moment before turning my attention back to him.

"What are these?" I asked raising them slightly.

"Pictures, thought you might want to look through them."

"Of?"

"Letty and Ava. There's a few in there of when Let was pregnant and a heap of Ava over the past ten months. I thought you might want to look through them…" I nodded and clasped the envelopes tightly as he smiled once at me before heading to bed leaving me alone.

I opened the first one up that was dated before Ava was born to three months after. The first picture was of Letty early on in the pregnancy she was only slightly rounded and was scowling at the camera but it wasn't just the baby bump I took notice of, it was the healing cuts on her arms and she had a few marks on her face as well that had me upset. Given the time frame I assumed it would have been not long after the crash, assuming that is what actually happened.

The next few were of Letty later on in the pregnancy more rounded as she smiled softly at the camera. The next two were obviously when she was almost due because I noticed comparing these to the ones before she was carrying lower. I had seen it with Mia.

The next one made me smile as I sat back taking in a newly born Ava and a worn out and tired looking Letty, the two of them staring at one another in the hospital no doubt just after she was born. I felt a pang of hate towards Leon for being a part of it. It was supposed to have been me there with her not him.

Looking through the rest I went over all the photos eagerly as I took in all the photos of Ava rolling for the first time, crawling, some sitting and some asleep. There were ones with Ava and Leon and then ones with all three of them smiling. They were the hardest to look at because they looked like a family.

When I finished with the pictures I packed them away and headed into my room where Letty and Ava were. Both of them were asleep and I placed the envelopes down on the draws next to the bed as I stood watching over Letty as she slept. Leon, I was thankful for had gone to sleep in his own room like Letty had said he would. Carefully and quietly I reached out and touched her face. She moved slightly then settled though she looked like she was in pain. Carefully sweeping her hair back off her face I leant down placing a gentle kiss on her head, relishing in the contact before slowly leaving the room and heading to bed myself.

* * *

I woke in the morning and found Han and Gisele asleep still but Leon, Letty and Ava weren't here and I started to panic thinking they had left but as I opened the front door to the house they were standing outside Leon standing in the water and Letty was holding Ava on the shore as they spoke quietly.

"Morning Dom." I smiled and nodded to Gisele and Han as they came out standing next to me.

"We better head over to Mia's for breakfast." I said quietly.

"When does Elena, Rosa and Nico get here?" I looked at the time briefly.

"This morning… they could be already here." I said thinking about it.

"Are you going to tell Elena about Ava?"

"Yes… she has a right to know."

Leon looked over when we all approached them making Letty do the same.

"Breakfast is at Mia's, thought we should head over." I said and they nodded. I smiled at Ava as she turned to look at me holding her arms out as Letty passed her over.

"Hello princess, did you have a good sleep?" I asked as I kissed her on the cheek.

"She woke up once but other than she slept through until about half an hour ago." I nodded at Letty's words and we made our way up to the cars. It was a tense ride seeing as I had Letty and Leon in the car so when I got to Mia's I got out quickly.

"TIO DOM!" I turned and smiled at the little boy that was running towards me.

"Nico." I said as I picked the little boy up.

"Hello Rosa." I said as I hugged her in greeting handing Nico back afterwards. Elena was waiting next to Mia and she held my keys out to me and I took them smiling in thanks.

"Rosa this is Leon and Letty, guys this is Rosa, she was Vince's wife." I added quietly and they said their hello's.

"Guys breakfast is ready." Brian said as he came out with Alexis.

As we all headed inside I noticed Letty holding back a little and I frowned. Ava was babbling happily in her arms as Letty softly spoke to her.

"How are things between you too?" I turned as I heard the quiet question and found Elena staring at the same thing I was.

"Not so great…Listen can we talk after breakfast?" she paused but nodded.

"Yeah sure." She said turning away as she sat down. I sat down next to Brian and I must admit I was surprised when Letty sat down next to me but at the same time I couldn't help but smile.

"Ba." I smiled as Ava climbed from Letty's lap onto mine.

"Hello princess." I said quietly as I placed her on my lap a bit better. Letty handed her a small piece of banana which she took and started eating.

"Was getting to and from Rio okay?" Brian asked Elena and she nodded glancing at Ava and I in realisation and I felt horrible as her face fell. I should have warned her before.

"Yeah I was able to fly in and out with no troubles using the fake passports. What's going to happen now though seeing as Hobbs is still out there?"

"We going to have to sit down and come up with a plan." I said as I gave Ava another piece of banana.

After breakfast I offered to clean up Ava and took her into the bathroom while everyone else cleaned up. When I stepped back into the kitchen holding Ava I noticed both Letty and Leon were nowhere to be found.

"I think I saw them head outside after we cleaned up." Mia said as she grinned at Ava taking her from me.

"Hey Dom, come here for a minute." Brian said as he looked out the kitchen window.

"What?" I asked slightly scared of the answer.

"Who's that?" Brian's questioned managed to gain everyone's attention as we looked out the window seeing another woman standing on the shore line not far from the house with Letty and Leon.

"I have no idea."

"She was on our plane." Elena said.

"You sure?" I asked frowning at her admission.

"Yeah I saw her too." Rosa admitted.

"Any idea on who she is Elena?" Roman asked but she shook her head.

"No idea either." Rosa said as I looked to her for answers.

"Might just be a tourist." Han said but that theory went out the window as Letty and woman hugged before parting.

_L_

* * *

_etty's POV_

"I heard you were going to be here." I rolled my eyes at the two as they glared at each other.

"Well I wasn't exactly thrilled to hear you were here either."

"Ok knock it off, Charlotte did you find anything?" She tore her gaze away from Leon and nodded.

"I cleaned up back in Berlin. Hobbs was still unconscious when I got there but I uncuffed him, wiped the place clean from prints not that I think that would help seeing as he knows who it was and… I buried Ana like you asked." She added quietly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Of course that was almost a week ago." She said as she handed over a file.

"So where is he?" Leon asked.

"Back in the states back at square one and pissed as hell, I'll keep him monitored and let you know if he moves. Your man's _friend_ in there was lucky, not long after she left her place they raided it, of course they found nothing. I don't know whether they checked the other woman's place because she picked her up from outside the house and then left, I tailed them to a small park where they stayed for a couple of hours before heading to the airport and I left when they did." She said as I looked through the photos she'd handed me.

"I owe you Lotty."

"Damn straight you do, you could start by hooking me up with that fine specimen that I've had the pleasure of monitoring a few times." I cracked a smile as she hinted at Roman.

"I'll think about it I'm not exactly on good terms here at the moment. About the other matter?" she nodded and handed over a couple of keys.

"About a five minute drive from Toretto's place, number three. That's the key to the Nissan and that one belongs to the Mazda. I figured you'd be wanting these back too." I looked up as she handed over a thick briefcase of stuff and I smiled at her.

"How did you manage to get these back?" I asked and she grinned.

"I have my ways…"

"Thank you for everything." I said softly and she gave me a smile.

"No worries, you did save me after all."

"That I did…" I said quietly.

"Hey now don't take that as us being square, you still owe me and then I'll owe you and well we know the cycle." We laughed and I rolled my eyes at Leon standing in silence ignoring us.

"Now about you…" She said turning to Leon.

"What about me Charlotte?" He demanded.

"I suggest if you need to go back to Mexico you go now and then come back with me when it's safe. If you don't go now you won't be able to go back ever so it's your call."

"I guess I better go back and grab my stuff." He said to me and I nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, just be careful yeah?" He eyed her frowning but he was speaking to me.

"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself." I said as he nodded.

"So does he know?" I nodded at Charlotte

"How did he take it?"

"About as good as I thought he would." I answered.

"Looks like he got you good, did he find out about that too?"

"Yeah Letty mentioned it."

"I said I was sorry." I muttered quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah I know, I don't blame you… I don't even blame him." He muttered.

"Have you told him about…you know… everything yet?" I shook my head.

"No he has no idea, I'm just not ready to tell them any of it yet. I didn't even tell Ana everything, just bits and pieces."

"Oh so you haven't mentioned me either?" I shook my head and stared at her weirdly.

"No of course not, you 'died' when I did, Why?"

"Well now might be a good time to explain…" Leon and I frowned at her and then followed her line of sight to behind us. Everyone was scattered around the beach and the front of the house watching us with interest but Dom's face caught my attention as he looked on holding Ava and I turned back to Charlotte.

"Don't mention anything about…" I started but she nodded quickly.

"Brian knows though…as you pointed out I'm supposed to be dead too." I cringed and nodded as we walked up the beach towards the house.

"Charlotte?" Brian asked confused and she grinned at him while everyone looked between us confused.

"The one and only, heard I'd be seeing your ass here O'Connor."

"You're supposed to be dead…" He said shocked.

"What can I say it takes more than a bullet to kill me." I glanced wearily at her and she cleared her throat uneasily realising she may have given something away.

"What's going on?" Dom asked as he held onto Ava who was reaching for me but I didn't take her choosing to leave her with Dom.

"Why don't we go inside, I have something to show you all." I said and they wearily agreed eyeing up Charlotte.

I threw the newest file on the table and chucked Leon on the Mazda key before placing the two remaining keys in my pocket as Dom watched my movements.

"I don't understand how are you alive?" Brian asked as I started pulling out paper from the briefcase and putting them on the table.

"How's Letty alive?" She taunted back and I shot her a warning look.

"She hasn't told us that…all she's said is she doesn't remember the crash and was in hospital…" Mia trailed off looking between the two of us.

"Well then you don't need to know about me either do you?"

"You two worked the same job that night…" I stilled as did Lotty.

"What of it O'Connor?" She asked tensely.

"Yes Brian what of it?" I said calmly but my glare said I was anything but calm.

"I've read the file… two female bodies burnt alive in a crashed car both women identified as Latinas, late twenties only identifiable by dental records. I know your file, I know your history Charlotte that's why we hired you… I don't know what happened that night but I can guess you did something to make it look like it was you and Letty in that car. What I don't understand is why? I don't even understand how you got out."

"Well aren't you the smart one…" She said carefully guarded as Dom looked from me to her.

"So I am right you tampered with it." He said exchanging a glance with Dom.

"I don't talk to cops remember?" She snapped before turning away looking at me as she did so.

"So you guys mentioned making plans seeing as Hobbs was still out there." I started changing the subject away from past events and they looked at me.

"Yeah but what has that got to do with this?" Dom asked.

"Everyone meet Charlotte, for everyone else's benefit other Brian's she and I worked Braga together." I stated.

"Fun times…" She muttered and again I shot her a warning look as to not go back down that road to which she just grinned at me.

"You asked last night about pictures…I said I tracked you all down I never said how." I stated and let the sentence hang as they all looked confused.

"Lotty…Charlotte, tracked you all. The first news I had about any of you was when you guys entered Rio not a thing before." I said as I threw down dozens of pictures and information on the table as Brian and Dom stepped forward to have a look.

"You've been following us?" Dom asked Charlotte as he looked through the photos and she nodded.

"On Letty's orders yes took me a while to trace your steps but I picked up a sighting in Rio and ran with it, ended up stumbling over the lot of you." She explained as she held out a picture to Brian smirking. Brian grabbed the picture glancing at it before quickly yanking it out of Dom's sight.

"Was that really necessary?" He hissed at her and I shook my head at her antics.

"I'm just a tracker remember? That is what you lot at the FBI hired me for…" She trailed off.

"Are there any others…" She grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Charlotte." Leon warned.

"Leon chill don't get your panties in a bunch… No there's no more of those O'Connor, at least not of you." She said sighing as she glared at Leon.

"No more of what?" Dom asked eyeing the photo Brian was gripping.

"Nothing…nothing you need to see anyway." He said tensely as he glanced at Mia and everyone got the message perfectly clear as Dom death stared Brian.

"All of these I sent to Letty so she wouldn't run into you lot. Even after Rio I still tracked you just in case." Lotty said gesturing to all the files and photos spread on the table.

"Letty last night you said something about the pictures saying everything, is this what you meant?" Mia asked as she glanced between Dom and Elena. I frowned but pulled out the only file left in the briefcase and chucked it down in front of Dom.

"I could have done without those being sent to me." I muttered taking a glance at Lotty before I went back to going over the newest file.

"They say a picture's worth a thousand words…" Lotty hinted as Dom opened up the file glancing at the pictures freezing as he looked at them one by one before closing it again and tensely passing it to Elena. I watched as her eyes met mine before turning away embarrassed and no doubt guilty as she looked through them. Most of them were completely innocent some weren't though.

"How did none of us know you were following us?" Tej asked as he looked through the pictures.

"I tracked mostly Toretto and O'Connor. I'm good at what I do and I don't get caught, well mostly never get caught. I was taking a break seeing as none of you had planned on leaving anytime soon so you can imagine my surprise when I come back and find you all gone after I finished trailing Hobbs."

"You trailed Hobbs?" Roman asked and she eyed him grinning.

"Lotty…" I warned and she turned to me sighing before nodding. Everyone else looked at me confused as to what my warning meant.

"Yes he was after Letty, I needed to know how close he was to her. I also had to let Leon know when it was safe to travel to Berlin with Ava, speaking of which I told you not to go that last time." I ignored the two as they argued.

"So what has this got to do with Hobbs now?" Gisele asked breaking into their fight.

"He's back in the states back at square one. Lotty cleaned up in Berlin not long after we left, I rang her when we stopped just after the border. He doesn't have a clue as to where we are and with his team dead he'll be out of action for a while." I explained.

"Anyway like I said, Leon if you need to make the trip back to Mexico we need to go now and Let your place is all set up by the way."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I finished reading the file in my hands.

"I'll head back to the states after Mexico and keep an eye on Hobbs, I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks." I said as I smiled at her.

"No worries as I said before I do owe you… but uh you know the deal…" she trailed off smirking leaving everyone but Leon and I confused.

"Weren't you leaving Charlotte?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, come on Leon."

"Kill me now…" He muttered to me as I finally started grinning.

"Play nice you two, I'd like you both back in one piece."

"Always Let." Lotty grinned before straightening up before strutting out of the house with Leon in tow as he called out his goodbye.

"Leon?" I called.

"What?" He asked as he came back in.

"Don't kill her." I warned and everyone else looked on interested and amused.

"I'll behave if she does… I'll be back as soon as I can." He hissed as a car horn honked loudly and then he disappeared. It wasn't until I turned back to everyone I realised what position I'd been put in by having Leon leave and Lotty being there. One look on Brian's face told me he wasn't about to give up and Dom's said he wanted answers.

'Sorry boys not today.' I thought wearily.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darknes17_


	23. Making things clear

_Dom's POV_

"So she explains a lot…" Brian trailed off as he stared at Letty who suddenly realised the questions were about to start.

"She doesn't explain anything." She stated as she packed up the files and then took Ava back off Gisele who had her.

"Oh no she explains how you managed to stay off the radar for so long. As she said she's good at what she does and she doesn't get caught, hence why the FBI did hire her to help on the Braga case." Brian voiced and Letty glared at him.

"If this is your way of trying to make me talk you're wasting your time." She said tensely as they stared at each other.

"Mia told me what you said the other night." He said and I frowned looking over at Mia who mouthed later to me.

"I know I heard." She muttered casting a look at Mia who looked away from her suddenly.

"What's the deal on this girl?" Roman asked.

"Other than she has the hots for you Roman… nothing." She said staring at Brian daring him to say otherwise.

"So that's what that whole warning thing was about?" he asked grinning as Tej and Brian sent him glares.

"Something like that." She said tiredly.

"So why was she here other than delivering these?" I asked gesturing to the files.

"I told you I had a house organised, Lotty dropped off the keys and organised the cars."

"Cars?"

"For Leon and I."

"So where's the house?" I asked quietly.

"Five minutes from your place, number three seeing as yours in number five I take it its two houses up the beach." She said quietly. Everyone must have realised she'd said all she was going to and started dispersing and going off on their own.

"So Hobbs is taken care of, she'll let us know when he moves or if he gets too close?" I asked clarifying and she nodded.

"Yeah we don't have to worry for the time being." I nodded satisfied but curious as to what Brian knew about the girl.

"Kitchen." Mia mumbled to me and Brian as she walked past us when Letty wasn't looking.

"What did you mean before? What did she say the other night?" I asked the minute we were out of hearing range. They explained what she'd said and I frowned as I heard about Letty not remembering anything.

"I vaguely remember Leon ranting about something like that when we found out about Letty. So how does what she's told you tie in with this Charlotte woman?" I asked Brian.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I ended up creeping off to the lounge room without being noticed as I placed Ava down to crawl around. I watched her carefully as I sat down trying to rid my mind of painful memories that surfaced with Brian's guessing and questioning.

"Sorry I don't mean to disturb you but I wanted to talk to you." I looked up as I heard Elena's voice and the photos immediately came rushing back but I nodded anyway knowing this was going to happen at some point.

"I know you don't like me and in all honesty I can understand why. If I was in your position I'd be pissed as well." She started and I eyed her as she walked further into the lounge sitting on the opposite end of the lounge.

"Those pictures…I know what they look like but it wasn't like that to begin with. We used each other, we understood what the other was going through. He was running from his past and I was running from mine. My husband a police officer was murdered nearly three years ago right outside the door of our apartment, it was the worst thing I ever had to deal with. I became a police officer six months later. When I met Dom, he and I had a connection because I could see what he was going through by losing you." I turned to face her.

"You love him." She looked startled before nodding once.

"That may be so but I'm backing off. You two belong together, it's not the end of the world for me." She said quietly.

"I don't blame you really for falling for him like you did. After all how can I? I fell for him too. He has this aura about him, it just sucks you in and there's nothing you can do to stop it. No matter how much you try or pretend otherwise." I added quietly.

"You still love him…" I smiled sadly.

"The Dom you know now and the one I fell in love with are the same people, the difference is the one in between… The one that hurt me over and over again. This Dom didn't lie or cheat on you, he didn't leave when you needed him the most. He didn't tell you he loved you for the first time and then just a week later tell you it was all a lie… he didn't leave saying that it wouldn't work because it was too dangerous but then just months later find out he made it work with another woman and his pregnant sister while on the run. I know he's changed, I can see that but he can't go back and fix the pain he caused me either and for that I can't let myself involved again. You're lucky, he'd never think about hurting you." I said trying to keep the harshness out of my voice.

"He regrets everything he ever did to hurt you, we often spoke about it. How hetreatedyou is a huge regret he carries" She said quietly.

"We all have regrets Elena. This won't change my mind, if you want him Elena…he's yours." I said shakily cursing my voice as it wavered in parts.

"You don't mean that…and I wouldn't do it to him or you even if you did. You can try and pretend you don't care but deep down you and I both know you do. You love him, even if you can't admit it out loud to yourself it's the truth." I stayed silent as she got up and left going back out with the rest of them leaving me on my own again.

I sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears I had let escape shakily standing as I reached down to pick up Ava as she sat on the floor playing with a bear of Alexis she'd found. Not bothering to say goodbye or pick up the files I left with Ava and walked up the road a little where a silver Nissan was parked along with a car seat in the back. I buckled Ava in as she stared up at me blankly and I tried to force a smile for her as she seemed to sense the tension around us.

"Let's go see our new house baby, we'll come and see daddy and everyone else later." I said quietly to her as I placed a kiss on her cheek and got out shutting the door before getting in the front starting up the car.

I found the house easily enough and briefly looked over the house from the outside as I sat in the parked car before I got out going around to get Ava out locking the car behind me.

I dug through my pockets looking for the key to open the door which was a task and half with Ava wriggling in my arms. As I walked in though I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I took in the furniture and all mine and Ava's things from Berlin I hadn't had a chance to get before things went bad. Count on Lotty to remember. Placing Ava down on the floor I watch as she crawled eagerly towards her toys in the corner of the room. I shut the door and locked it, just for safety measures, before I joined Ava in the lounge room.

"Eh ba…yaya eee." I laughed and shook my head at my daughter as she excitedly played with her toys as I laid down on the lounge and watched her.

She really was a perfect mix of Dom and I, which had made it hard to forget him when it was just the two of us. She had a temper to match Dom's and mine as well if I was being honest. I couldn't wait until she unleashed that in front of Dom, he'd be in for a shock. She was a good baby though I rarely had trouble with her which I was glad about, life had been hard enough for us already.

_Beep beep_

I frowned and dug around in my pocket pulling out my mobile as I read the text message shaking my head seeing it was from Leon.

_Charlotte 'forgot' to tell everyone they were free to leave and go back to where they came from minus Han and Gisele obviously, saying she'd be in touch if anything came up. The rest of the money is in the safe she said, Ana's share too. We both thought she'd want you to have it._

Sending back a quick reply I looked down as Ava tried to pull herself up using the lounge to stand but she couldn't quite get there.

"You're growing up too fast baby girl, you'll be walking before mummy knows it." I said quietly as I discarded my phone and picked her laying her on my chest as we stayed there quietly having cuddles. She yawned and I looked briefly at the time noticing it was getting close to her nap time but I figured she'd fall asleep on me so I stayed where I was enjoying the silence and the solitude as I held my daughter close.

I rubbed her back and smiled softly as she fell asleep on me. Laying my head back properly I finally let my guards down now that there was no one else around and let my tears flow. I cried for everything: for Ana, the fact that I shot Demetri, for the beatings… for Dom. Elena's words had hit home but I wasn't ready to address them yet, I knew one day soon I was going to give into him I'd come close last night with Mia. The thought alone was enough to make me wonder what I was doing by staying so close but the little girl in my arms told me the answer. I was doing it for her, I was putting my hurt and feelings aside and I was doing it for her so she'd have a chance to know her father.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"Her full names Charlotte Henderson, I found her mixed up in a drug bust I did. She was used as a tracker... to keep an eye on their runners. I thought she'd be useful in the Braga case so we offered her a deal similar to the one Letty was offered, they both got into the race. We were surprised because we didn't think they would but I found out later that Compos took a liking to them put them both in. They ran the same deal that night, we put tracking devices on them but they killed them much like I had to when they swept the cars for bugs."

"So what happened?"

"That was the last thing I heard until I got the news that the car Letty had been using was found burnt out with two bodies in it. We did DNA tests and they came back as the two of them, we weren't going to second guess the facts." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think she did something?" Mia asked quietly and he nodded.

"She had to have, the bodies obviously weren't them. There was small blood trails at the scene and a couple of shells from fired bullets… all the blood belonged to both of them. When we found out about Letty I never once thought of the possibility of Charlotte being alive as well but the minute I saw her on the beach I just knew she had played a part in it. I don't how, I don't know why I just know she had something to do with it." I nodded and silently agreed.

"Before you said it made so much sense as to how she stayed off the radar for so long, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Charlotte's good, she's obviously been working with Letty for a long time if not the whole time. If Letty and Leon were working alone we would have picked up on them a long time ago." Again I nodded.

"So what does this mean now?" Mia asked quietly as we looked at Brian.

"I don't know but if Letty leaves she's right we'll never find her or at least not for a long time."

"Charlotte's that good huh." I stated sadly.

"Yeah man she's that good. You can't let her leave." He said softly and I nodded.

"Where is Letty? I haven't heard Ava for a while." I frowned and walked out of the kitchen with Brian and Mia in tow but I couldn't see her with the rest. Spotting Elena I asked if she knew and she pointed to the lounge room but it was empty when I walked in and the front door was open and I cursed.

"She's not here." I said quietly and I caught the guilty look on Elena's face. Looking at her questioningly she came clean about her chat with Letty and I sighed before I signalled for Elena to come with me.

We headed down to the beach and sat in the sand watching the waves roll in slowly neither one of us talking.

"I'm sorry I never meant to upset her, I just wanted her to know I wasn't planning anything." I smiled and nodded at her words.

"About you and I…" I started.

"It's okay Dom I know, I don't blame you I'd do the same if my husband was back."

"I don't regret what we had Elena but I know it wasn't fair on you either. I should have stopped it when I realised you had feelings for me but I didn't because I was selfish. I care for you but I'm sorry I don't…" I stopped myself saying the words. She looked away and I caught the sadness and hurt that was etched on her face.

"Sorry." I said gently and she turned back and smiled slightly shrugging at me.

"It's okay, I always knew you wouldn't. Even if she had never of came back you never would have felt the same way." We paused for a moment and she turned to look at me not long after.

"Ava's yours." It was more of a statement then a question but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah, yeah she's mine." I said softly and she smiled softly at me.

"She's beautiful." I nodded and we were silent again just staring at one another.

"Thank you, for everything Elena. I know it's not fair to ask you but I want you to stay so I can at least make sure you're alright and safe."

"I'll stay for the moment but I can't promise I won't leave at some point." I nodded in understanding. My gaze was still on her as she watched the waves roll in and I brought my hand up to her face as my other held her hand as she turned to look at me questioningly. Leaning down I kissed her softly one last time waiting until she kissed back just as softly before pulling away leaning my head against hers as I spoke softly.

"If she hadn't of come back...maybe over time I'm sure I would have fallen for you too." She laughed quietly but I could feel her tears against my hand and I placed another kiss on her head before pulling away all together as I stood, still holding her hand giving it one last squeeze before we let go and I walked back to the house to join the others leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

_Poor Elena… I felt sad to write this bit._

_R&R please._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	24. Can't we be friends?

_Letty's POV_

I opened my eyes as I felt Ava stir and start to wake, blinking rapidly I looked at the time and groaned as I realised I'd fallen asleep and had been that way for a good few hours. Ava lifted her head and looked around, catching sight of me though she tiredly laid her head back down. Rubbing her back she rubbed her face into my chest and then settled again lifting her head to look around.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked as she looked around our surroundings with interest.

"Come on let's go change you and then get something to eat." I said as I sat up carefully keeping a hold on her as I stood up and held onto her properly. Just as expected her room was already set up and ready as I laid her down and changed her. I changed her into cooler clothes as well seeing as she was still in her jumpsuit from last night.

"Better?" I asked as I kissed her cheek walking into the kitchen as I grabbed a tin of baby food and spoon. I strapped her into her high chair and sat down in front of her as I fed her watching as she tried to take the spoon and feed herself only for it to end up all over her and her face rather than in her mouth.

"Good try baby but not quite." I laughed and stood to grab a towel to wipe the mess away with.

"BA!" She squealed as I took the spoon back.

"Sorry but mummy wants to make sure you actually get to eat some of it." I said softly as I fed her again.

I froze as I heard the knock on the door and it must have caught Ava's attention too because she started looking for the noise. Giving her the spoon to play with I took the jar with me just in caseas I went to answer the door. I sighed seeing it was Dom on the other side but opened it anyway stepping back as I let him in. I walked back to the kitchen where Ava was still and sat back down gently taking the spoon back.

"I wanted to come earlier but I figured you wanted the space… you didn't even say you were leaving." He said quietly as he stood watching me feed Ava.

"I was going to come back later." I said as Ava reached out for him.

"Hey baby." He said as he came closer brushing her head gently and placing a kiss on her head.

"She's nearly done." I said as I dropped the spoon in the nearly empty container as she seemed more interested in her father than her lunch.

"Can I finish?" He asked and I nodded handing him the jar as I stood up not making any eye contact with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he started feeding Ava.

"I'm fine." I said shortly and he paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'm sorry if Brian was too pushy earlier, we just…fuck I don't know. We don't know anything and you know how crazy that makes me feel. He told me about Charlotte and how she got into it. Is it true what Brian thinks? Did she have a hand in making sure everyone thought you were dead?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…"

"Can you tell me why? Or at least how?"

"She had a friend who owed her a favour, they switched the dental records so it looked as if the bodies were us." I looked on as he watched me and I could tell he was going to ask something else so I stopped him.

"That's all I'm going to tell you." He nodded turning away and he smiled as Ava took the spoon because he wasn't feeding her fast enough for her liking.

"I didn't know you'd gone until Mia asked where you were and Elena said you were in the lounge but then we found you gone. Elena told me what happened…she didn't mean to upset you if that's what happened, I'm sorry I know it's not exactly the best situation for any of us." He said softly taking back the spoon.

"No you're right it's not but it is what it is, besides I have the house now so it's not like I'll have to see her every minute of the day." I added trying to keep a check on my attitude in front of Ava.

"Let please I'm trying here and so is she, we're trying to make it easy for everyone the least you could do is do the same." I snapped my head in his direction angrily at his words but he wasn't looking instead focusing on Ava.

"There's nothing easy about this situation Dominic. You can both try all you like you're still pissed at Leon so you can't sit there and preach at me to play nice just to ease your guilt." I hissed at him and his gaze turned to mine.

"I don't regret what I did with Elena because at the time I thought you were dead. You however knew where I was… so do you regret what you and Leon did?" He bit back.

"Believe it or not yes…" He looked up at my words.

"So why did you keep going on with it?" I was silent not really having an answer myself.

"I don't know… he was just there and he helped numb the pain for a while." I muttered as silence hung over us.

"She told me what you said…" He trailed off and turned to look at me and I met his gaze before turning a way.

"Of course she did." I muttered as I turned around going into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. I heard him sigh and I turned back in time to see him shake his head cleaning Ava up before pulling her out and placing her on his lap as she played with his hands.

"Do you mean it?" I stayed silent.

"Letty…"

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you mean it?" He asked again holding my gaze and I found myself unable to look away the words tumbling from my lips before I could stop them.

"No."

"Lotty said everyone was right to leave and go back a part from Gisele and Han for obvious reasons." I said quietly changing subjects.

"They're talking about going to Tokyo." I nodded.

"Okay well everyone's right to go whenever they want unless I hear differently before morning." I stated blankly.

"Is this how it's going to be between us from now on? Being fine when it comes to talking about Ava but anything else being short and hostile with each other?" He asked as he stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I made it clear how things were going to work." I stated trying not to let my voice raise as I said it.

"Letty please… can't we just work on being friends at the very least?"

"Friends?" I scoffed but he ignored it.

"Yeah you know actually being able to talk to each other without biting one another's heads off. I'll stop asking questions as long as you promise to tell me one day, I just want to work things out." He said quietly looking at me pleadingly.

"I can't make that promise, as for being friends I'll think about it." He looked away but nodded silently as his attention turned back to Ava.

"I should head back and tell everyone then; do you need anything before I leave?"

"No we're fine." He nodded and I noticed how he refused to make eye contact with me as he said goodbye to Ava placing her on the floor before leaving. She looked to where he had been and then back at me before whimpering and I sighed as I walked over to her picking her up just as she started crying.

"It's okay baby you'll see daddy later." I whispered to her as she sniffed and whimpered still pointing to the door.

'Damn you to hell Dom for making me feel like this.' I thought as I tried to soothe Ava.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	25. Lonely

_Dom's POV_

It had been three long weeks since Leon had left, the rest of the team following the day after except Rosa, Nico and Elena. They stayed at either at mine or Mia and Brian's depending on where Nico fell asleep.

After Leon had left and our talk the same day things between Letty and I had gotten pretty tense and she had started withdrawing into herself again now that Leon had left and it worried me. Every day I was over at her place seeing Ava and I often took her to Mia's always begging Letty to join us. Some days she did reluctantly when Ava was in a mood but she was quiet and withdrawn not at all like she used to be and it scared the shit out of me. I'd seen her this way once briefly when her father died but even that was nothing compared to this. For once I didn't know how to fix it, I didn't know how to prove to her she could trust me again.

The only reaction I got out of her was when Elena stayed at my house, it pissed her off completely but she never said anything out loud I could just tell by the way she would suddenly find a way to leave. We were barely talking unless it had to do with Ava and as the days went on the more volatile our relationship got. It was in the middle of the rare dinners she was at one night when she finally snapped. Mia had made a comment about Ava being asleep and how she and Letty should just spend the night at mine instead of waking her up to take her home but she declined. Being frustrated with the way things weren't going the way I wanted them to I made a snide comment about her wanting to go back into hiding as quick as possible making her pissed. We'd yelled and screamed at each other for a good hour while Mia, Brian and Elena tried to break us up but then she slapped me leaving everyone shocked and speechless as she picked up Ava and left. It had been a week since she'd had any contact with any of us and she wasn't answering my calls needless to say I was going insane. Mia had told me to keep my distance, give her some space to work things out and I was trying but I was scared she was planning on leaving taking Ava with her.

Looking at the clock I had an hour before I had to be at Mia's for dinner, sighing I knew what I had to do. I was going to go and apologise to Letty and see my daughter. Whether she cared or not I needed them both in my life one way or another and if that meant just being friends with Letty then I was going to have to stomach it and pray like hell it would one day change.

Walking down the beach silently watching the waves slowly rolling in on the sand, I paused when I saw Letty sitting not far from the water deep in thought with a sleeping Ava on her lap. I watched them for a moment just taking her in silently until I caught sight of her tears. I felt guilty and I wanted more than anything to fix things once and for all as I walked cautiously towards them.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It had been a lonely three weeks since Leon had left, I hadn't realised how much his leaving would affect me. Ever since the argument with Dom I had hidden away inside my house too angry and hurt to confront any of them.

Part of my frustration had started when I had learned he had asked Elena to stay but I kept my opinions to myself and kept away as much as I could not wanting to be around the woman. I honestly didn't know what I hated so much about her so much other than jealously. It had hurt to hear that she was staying because Dom had asked her to. It was like another punch in the gut to me because he could still somehow make it work with her but yet he couldn't seem to work out a way to make it work between us. I knew what I wanted him to do, what I needed for him to do: I needed for him to choose. Her or us, he couldn't have both it wasn't fair on either of us. I'd lived without him once I could do it again if I needed to, it was his choice and the sooner he saw that then the sooner I could work out what I needed to do. Leave or stay.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked over the phone as I filled him in on the fight and I sighed.

"Not really…" I came clean.

"What's going on Let? You seemed to be doing fine before we all left."

"It's all just starting to get a bit too much. Elena and I stay away from each other most of the time and I spend my days here away from them all but when I'm with them it's hard. I can basically hear they're questions and they haven't even asked them." I said quietly as I sat on the beach in front of my house as Ava lay asleep with her head on my lap.

"It'll get better someday Let." He pointed out and I stared out into the water.

"Have you spoken to Dom?" He asked.

"No, I've been ignoring his calls."

"Letty… how are you two going to work things out if you don't talk about it?"

"Leon we can't work things out." I sighed frustrated.

"Why not? You haven't even tried yet."

"It's different now Le." I said quietly.

"How can things change in three weeks?" I was silent and then I sighed.

"He asked her to stay…" there was silence on the other end and all I could hear was breathing.

"He did what?" Leon asked after a while.

"He asked her to stay." I repeated.

"Is he crazy? What does he think he's going to get both?"

"I don't know Le but I'm tired, I don't know how much more I can take." I said sadly.

"You're going to have to tell him to choose Let…" He said softly.

"I can't, I'm too afraid of the answer."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Hope he comes to the conclusion himself."

"And if he doesn't what then?"

"Then I need to leave again."

"What about Ava? He's not going to give her up that easily."

"He can visit but that's it." I sniffed as tears started running down my face.

"Let baby please don't cry…I'll be back in a couple of days, please try and hold on for just a bit longer. We'll work something out okay?"

"I'll try." I said and we hung up.

I sat out watching the waves for a long time just thinking occasionally looking down at Ava. A couple of days before the fight she'd leant to stand on her own and Dom had been ecstatic at the fact he got to see it. Everyone had been trying to get her to say dada seeing as her only two words she said was mama and ta for when we gave her something. Leon was right he had bonded with her, he wasn't about to let her go but in the end it was my choice and it was something he'd have to live with.

It wasn't till I heard someone walking towards me did I wipe away my tears quickly and look up. Dom stood next to me looking down at me and I sighed turning my face away from him.

"What do you want Dominic?" I asked quietly cursing my voice as it broke in parts.

"We're having another dinner at Mia's, we'd like it if you'd come." He said quietly and I looked down at Ava who was fast asleep finally tired out from the long nights she'd been having.

"I don't think so. Don't you remember the last one?"

"I also came here to apologise… for being a jerk."

"I'm not sorry I slapped you, you deserved it." I stated and he rubbed the back of his neck nodding.

"Yeah I did."

"Is that it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Let…please I just want to make things right but I don't know how." I smiled a little ruthlessly.

"Don't you?" I snapped and he frowned.

"No I don't, tell me how I can fix it."

"Forget it Dom, it's something for you to work out on your own." I said as I stood carefully picking up Ava as I went but she stayed asleep.

"Let please I'm begging you. I want to change things, do you know how scared I am of losing you again…both of you."

"Well you should be." I said as I adjusted Ava and looked at him in the face. His face said it all he was shocked and went rigid as he processed my words.

"Letty…" He whispered shaking his head trying to form words. I stayed silent not trusting my voice as he stared back at me tears forming in his eyes but I didn't budge and surprisingly I didn't feel guilty about it. If anything I felt a little happy at the fact that he got a taste of how I was feeling.

"So that's it? You're going to leave again with our daughter and you won't tell me what I can do about it."

"I haven't decided anything for sure. You can still see her… I just can't be here."

"I don't understand…." He said sadly.

"Leon will be back in a couple of days then I'll make a decision."

"I…fuck Letty please…don't leave, don't take her away. Give me till her birthday please… just five weeks please." I swallowed hard but nodded and watched as he calmed down a little.

"Will you reconsider coming to dinner?" he asked quietly and I shook my head.

"No." He looked upset for as he stayed silent.

"Can I at least take her for the night, it'll give you a break and I just really want to see her." I bit my lip but nodded. I could use some time alone and the desperate look on his face was getting too much to bare.

"Thank you." I nodded and I started walking back towards the house with a sleeping Ava in my arms.

"Can you take her while I get a bag for her ready then?" I asked and he gladly took her hugging her close placing a kiss on her cheek resting his head against hers.

I left them alone and went and started packing a bag. I swore thinking of how Dom was going to go giving Ava formula, she hated it. Leon had struggled like crazy feeding her when they weren't with me to the point where I had to pump as much as I could at one time to give him when he left. Quickly packing her bag I walked out to the kitchen thinking maybe I had a bottle left over from last night but I didn't. Swearing out loud as I made up a bottle using formula, man she was going to be a pain in the arse to get to sleep tonight. He looked up as I walked back in the room handing over the bag.

"There's a bottle in there but I have to warn you she might not take it."

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"It's formula and she hates the stuff, if she gets too grumpy and won't sleep without it then ring me I'll come and feed her." He nodded and I walked him to the front door rubbing Ava on the back lightly as they passed and I watched them as they walked away. Walking back into the empty house I looked around quietly.

'Now what.' I thought as I took in the empty and very much lonely house.

* * *

_Stay tuned for Dom's POV next on what his thoughts are about letty's confession about leaving again and Leon's return._

_R&R_

_Princess of darkness17_


	26. wait and see

_WOW! Seriously some of your reviews were just amazing! Yeahmendes, Karikocha,Zoe and chrisd1016929 you guys in particular thank you much appreciated, and of course my loyal reviewers who never seem to miss a chapter Leon's Angel, Leticialou, yeahmendes, richayla, Mac-reye. Keep them coming guys! _

_Dottylover16- do not fear! I'm very much a dotty fan myself I wouldn't dream of pairing them permanently with anyone else._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I was numb as I made my way to Mia and Brian's, Ava starting to wake in the back. Getting out I walked around and picked her up as she woke up confused as to where she was.

"Hey princess." I said gently rubbing cheek as she smiled up at me giggling happily and I smiled as I gave her kiss and hugged her close reaching in to get her bag.

"Ava." Mia cooed as she caught sight of us and I smiled slightly handing her over as Mia gave her a kiss and spoke to her.

"Where Letty?" Brian asked as he placed a kiss on Ava's head as he stopped in front of me holding Alexis.

"Uh… at the house. I have Ava for the night." I said quietly and I felt his stare briefly before I made my way inside smiling at Nico as he waved at me before going back to colouring. I said a quiet hello to Rosa and went and sat next to Elena.

"You okay?" she asked quietly but I didn't answer not sure how to even explain it. Mia had put Ava on the ground next to Alexis and she crawled over to me using my legs to pull herself up into a standing position. I smiled and brushed her hair softly as she grinned up at me.

"Clever girl." I cooed softly. I sat in my own little world as I watched Ava play ignoring the conversation around me focusing solely on my little girl. I didn't know what I would do if Letty left, I'd miss them both and not being able to see Ava everyday would kill me. I had to do something because this wasn't working obviously.

"Dom?" I looked over at Mia confused.

"What?" I asked not knowing what was said.

"Man are you okay? You're really quiet." Brian asked as he handed me a beer.

"Did something else happen between you and Letty?" Mia asked softly. I was silent again as I looked back to Ava and I could feel every one watching the two of us.

"She told me she's thinking about leaving." I said quietly before taking a drink while my other hand still ran over Ava's head as she laid her head on my legs talking to herself.

"Why?" Mia whispered and I shrugged.

"She won't tell me what I can do to fix it, said I had to work it out myself." I explained sadly as I looked over at my sister and she bit her lip.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy, I mean she's spent years resenting you."

"Thanks Mia." I muttered moodily and leant back against the couch properly holding my hand out for a toy Ava handed me.

"Ta." She said.

"Ta thank you baby." She giggled as she let go making herself fall back down and I laughed a little at the surprised look on her face.

"What about Ava?" Brian asked me.

"Said I could visit." I said sullenly.

"When?"

"I've asked her to give me until Ava's birthday to try and fix things. Leon's back in a couple of days." I added.

"It might not make a difference but maybe you should sort things out with Leon and see if that helps a little." Elena said quietly passing Ava the ball she dropped.

"I guess it won't hurt." I said quietly.

Dinner was a quiet affair with the news from earlier putting a damper on things. Ava yawned tiredly as she sat cuddled into my chest as I hugged her close listening to the conversation around us.

"Someone's tired." Rosa noted and I smiled softly nodding.

"Yeah I might take her home hopefully she'll go down easy. Where are you staying tonight?" I asked Elena and she shrugged.

"You can stay at mine, I'll put Ava in with me." She nodded and we all said our good byes and left.

Ava was almost asleep when we got home and I thought about skipping the bottle but then Rosa pointed out if I didn't give it to her she'd wake in a few hours for it. Elena heated it up for me as I went and got Ava changed for bed.

"Here you go." I took the bottle from her as she handed it to me and I smiled in thanks as I sat against the head board on the bed with Ava lying in my arms. Elena left us alone heading back out to Rosa and Nico. I gave Ava the bottle watching her as she took a few mouthfuls before turning her head spitting it out.

"Mummy wasn't wrong huh?" I said softly as I sat it on the side table grabbing my bath towel that was still on the bed and wiped her face. She started crying and I laid her on my chest rubbing her back softly as she quietened over time. Wriggling down a bit further so I was lying flat I held her close as she started falling asleep, as I lay awake thinking.

'What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't lose this.'

* * *

_Elena's POV_

I looked at the clock and frowned a little worried that Dom hadn't come out yet, Nico and Rosa had retired a little while ago and I had been waiting to speak with Dom. The light was still on as I walked towards his room and I paused at the door smiling slightly as I took in the sight of them on the bed. Ava was spread out on his chest fast asleep and Dom was asleep with one hand on Ava's back. Walking back out the room I picked up Dom's camera before walking back in taking a couple of pictures. Taking the bottle out to place back in the fridge and switching the light off for the night.

* * *

_Three days later_

_Leon's POV_

I arrived on the island and headed straight to the address Charlotte had given me that led to Letty's new house. Knocking on the door I waited and smiled at them both as they answered the door. Ava squealed loudly nearly leaping out of Letty's arms to get to me and we laughed as I took hold of the little girl and hugged her tightly kissing all over her face.

"Uncle Leon missed you so much." I said to her quietly as I stepped fully into the house.

"Hey Le." I smiled at Letty and gave her a one armed hug with my free arm.

"You doing okay?" She nodded but I wasn't fooled she had her walls up and I knew there was no way to get through them.

"So I heard you let Dom have her the other night." I said quietly.

"Yeah he wanted to have her, I figured it wouldn't hurt." She said quietly.

"How did you cope with that?" I asked gently but I had my answer by her silence.

"I told him about me thinking of leaving." I paused in my playing with Ava.

"What did he say?"

"You can imagine, he wasn't mad he was… upset."

"Did you tell him about choosing?" she shook her head.

"I told him he had to work it out himself. He begged me to give him till her birthday."

"That's five weeks away." I pointed out just in case she hadn't thought it through.

"I know." I nodded and smiled at Ava placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Guess where we're going miss?" I said happily my tone catching her attention and Letty's.

"I'm afraid to ask." She muttered and I grinned at her.

"Mia's invited us for breakfast and we're going." I said as her head snapped towards me.

"Are we just?" She stated and I nodded.

"You aren't getting out of it." I told her as she sighed swearing under her breath.

"Ava want to see daddy?" She grinned at the word getting all excited and I shot a smug look at Letty.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Leon." Brian called as we stepped out of the car Letty going to retrieve Ava while I shook hands with Brian.

"You all good man?" I nodded and we all walked into the house. Dom was sitting on the lounge with Lexie when we walked in and he stared blankly at me for a moment before smiling slightly, surprised by the gesture I smiled back sitting down next to Mia. We smiled at each other in greeting before Letty joined us.

"So how did you go getting back everything okay?" Mia asked and I nodded.

"Yeah everything was fine Charlotte got me across and back." I said quietly.

"Is she still alive? Or have you stuffed her in a body bag somewhere?" Letty joked slightly and I grinned.

"She's alive I didn't kill her."  
"Glad to hear."

"Mama." Ava called and Letty turned her attention back to her.

"Yes baby?" She held out her arms and Letty picked her up.

"Leon." I turned my head to Dom as he said my name quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we talk? Alone." He hinted and I nodded slightly uneasy about what this might be about as Dom passed Alexis to Mia before we headed into the kitchen. Seeing Letty's worried look I gave her a smile to try and ease her worries.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we both leant on opposite sides of the counter.

"I wanted to apologise for the other week. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. I also want to apologise for LA." I was a little shocked at his apology that's not what I had expected.

"You look shocked."

"Well that's not what I thought this was going to be about. You don't apologise often." I said seriously.

"Only in cases where I know I'm in the wrong." He joked slightly and I smiled at him.

"I probably would have done the same thing if it happened to me so let's just forget about it. It won't happen again. I won't break this promise again."

"Thanks that means a lot." I nodded.

"I just want to get something clear though." He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"I forgive you for LA and for the other week but I don't forgive you just yet for what you put Letty through."

"I guess I should have expected that but I don't forgive myself for that either." I nodded.

"As long as we're on the same page."

"There is another thing…"

"What?" I asked getting that uneasy feeling back in my stomach.

"I need some advice." I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head.

"I can't help you Dom, this really is something you need to do on your own. Letty won't trust you if you can't." He sighed heavily but nodded.

"How's Ava been?" I asked changing topics.

"She's been great, I love being with her every day."

"I think she loves that too." I said quietly but that's where the conversation stopped when Brian walked in with Alexis.

"We're taking the kids down onto the beach if you guys want to come." Dom nodded and I assumed that meant we were done as he followed Brian out.

I sat next to Letty in the sand as we silent watched Dom and Ava in the water. I spared a glance at Letty out of the corner of my eye and found her watching intently.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly we were sitting away from everyone else but still in hearing distance.

"Everything."

"Well that narrows it down." I said sarcastically and she smiled slightly.

"I was being honest."

"What are you going to do Let?" I asked quietly as I lay back on my arms.

"What did he want?" She asked ignoring my question.

"He apologised." I laughed a little at the shocked look on her face and nodded.

"Yeah I thought that too at first but he means it. I think he really wants to make things work I just don't think he knows where to start, he has a lot of regrets."

"Well… I guess this is a start. I didn't think he'd ever apologise." I smiled at her quiet and unsure words.

"So I'll ask again, what are you going to do?" We stared at each other and I watched as she struggled with her emotions.

"I'll wait and see."

* * *

_R&R guys because I love hearing your ideas and thoughts you guys motivate and inspire me!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	27. Sibling heart to heart

_Richayla- about 6-10 chapters left depending on how long I make them._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

After apologizing to Leon I left it at that for a couple of days offering to take Ava every couple of nights to give her a break and to spend as much time with my daughter as I could. Apologizing to Leon had helped a little bit but only enough to stop us arguing whenever we spoke to each other. I was sitting on the beach one day just thinking but nothing was coming to me. I was so frustrated that I couldn't think of a single thing, we had family dinners, we all sat around and talked…well us more so then her. I had four weeks to do something and I was fucking stuck.

"Hey can I join you?" I looked up smiling at Elena as she sat next to me.

"Sorry lost in thought."

"It's okay, I figured as much."

"You're not here to tell me you're leaving are you?" I said quietly but she smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, I love it here. It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is."

"I keep forgetting to show you this." I looked down at the camera she had passed me and I smiled as I took in the picture of me and Ava.

"When did you take this?" I asked quietly.

"The other night, I didn't have the heart to wake you or move her."

"Thank you." She smiled at me and I frowned as I noticed her smile fall a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh no nothing sorry just… thinking." I raised an eyebrow.

"I know you better than that." I pointed out and she sighed turning away.

"I wanted to ask you a question the other night but you fell asleep with Ava."

"What?" I asked softly raising a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear on instinct.

"Sorry old habits die hard." I muttered pulling away as we stared at each other.

"I want to know why you asked me to stay." Sighing I looked out to the water.

"To keep you safe, because I feel guilty about putting you in this situation…" I named.

"Is that all?" I stopped and stared at her as she stared back evenly.

"I care about you Elena but I love her. I don't want to put you in danger."

"I know sorry I'm not trying to make this hard I just…"

"You just what?" I asked softly.

"I know I said I wouldn't do this but I can't help it. Watching things between you and Letty it makes me think there might be a chance for us yet…" I was quiet and she turned away.

"Elena I…" I paused not really sure what to say.

"I just need to know if things between you and Letty don't work out, is there any chance for us?"

"I don't know…" I answered truthfully and she nodded leaning forward placing a kiss on my cheek resting her head on my shoulder for a moment.

"I'm sorry I just had to know." She whispered before pulling away and leaving me alone again.

Sighing I stood too and headed for my car to drive to Mia's.

* * *

"Mia?" I called as I walked into the house.

"Kitchen." I walked through the house and into the kitchen finding Mia putting the last of the dishes away.

"Morning." She said as I kissed her cheek.

"Morning." I said sadly and she looked at me.

"Here to talk?" I smiled loving how she read my mind.

"Where's Brian?"

"With Alexis, they ran to the store for a bit." I nodded and took a seat on the bar stool waiting for her to do the same.

"I was just talking with Elena…" she raised an eyebrow and nodded so I continued.

"She asked me if there was any chance for us to be together if things between Letty and I didn't work out."

"Is there?"

"I don't know. I care for Elena and I love Letty… it's just things aren't working out."

"Dom you can't rush it. As for Elena I thought you said you'd put an end to things."

"I did." She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Don't get me wrong I like Elena but if you and Letty can't work things out can you see yourself with her for the rest of your life?" Thinking about it I bit my lip.

"I used to think about it before I found out about Letty."

"And?"

"Yeah I guess I could. I told her over time I would have fallen for her."

"I think you already have."

"No I haven't." I said quickly.

"Then why ask her to stay?"

"Because I want her safe and I feel bad for putting her in this situation." I said firmly.

"But you didn't ask anyone else and you put everyone in this situation back in Rio." I shook my head and she sighed.

"Okay fine, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I stated and she nodded.

"I miss Letty, I love her Mia. I'd do anything to have her back in my arms." I said sadly.

"I know that Dom but the question is how much? How much are you willing to fight for her and Ava, you know nothing about her anymore. You fell in love with the 'old' Letty and you're in love with this Elena-" I shook my head madly.

"Don't say that…I'm not in love with her." I stressed and she smiled sadly.

"Right sorry I forgot…" I rolled my eyes but let her comment slide.

"What do I do then Mi?" I begged.

"Just go with your heart Dom, learnt to trust it again. I know patience isn't your strong point but at least give it a try. She's obviously been through a lot and lets face you were horrible right after you were released from prison. Take your time and just let her guide you." I nodded and kissed her on the cheek again before leaving. Maybe a long drive would help me clear my head.

* * *

I drove to the nearest lookout point and sat on the hood of my car looking out at the view in front of me. It was beautiful and it made me think of the nights I spent in LA with Letty at the beach. That was our place away from everything, it was where we ended up after our first date and the second. What I wouldn't give to go back and relive those moments before I went and started ruining things. We were so good back then; the cheating hadn't started until I was released from prison. That place had ruined me. There were so many things that I wished I could forget about that place. Pausing I thought about it for a moment, would she be willing to come out here with me? No probably not, not yet anyway. Sighing I pushed the thought away and instead focused what I was going to do. I wanted to patch things up with Letty it didn't matter to me what she'd been through anymore I just wanted a chance to fix things.

If that didn't work however could I have a future with Elena? Did I even want a future with Elena? Ava was going to be a big part of my life and I knew how much Letty hated Elena so I had to think about what was best for Ava. No Elena and I were done, I was sure of it. I wanted and needed Letty and I wasn't going to give up until I had her again.

Taking an impromptu stop I stopped by a take away place on my way back to hers to grab lunch even going as far to include Leon hoping they hadn't eaten. Paying for the food I made my way past a shop window on the way back to my car when a stuffed pink puppy caught my eye. Smiling I walked in and I paid for it as well before walking out of the store and back to my car.

"Hey." I said quietly as Letty answered the door. She half smiled letting me pass and I stepped in looking around for Ava.

"She's in the lounge room." I smiled in thanks and walked into the next room seeing Ava sitting on the floor playing with blocks. I placed the bag down on the table before I sat down on the floor behind Ava waiting for her to turn and when she did turn around she let out a smile and a loud giggle as she crawled over onto my lap. Placing kisses all over her face listening to her giggle I held up the dog so she could see and I was thrilled when she let out a loud squeal taking the toy and cuddling it close.

"Say thank you daddy." Letty said quietly as we listened to Ava babble to the dog cuddling it and kissing it. I couldn't help but smile as she chewed on it a little.

"You didn't have to do that." Letty said and I nodded my head.

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well she loves it by the looks of things." I nodded smiling as I held Ava close.

"I got you something too. Have you eaten?" I asked as I smiled at Ava as she held up the dog.

"No."

"I got Chinese if you're hungry." She was silent for a moment as we studied one another but then she nodded.

"Thanks, again you didn't have to." I shrugged.

"I got Leon some too, is he here?" I asked quietly.

"No he went sight-seeing, I didn't want to go." I nodded.

"I'll put it in the fridge then." She nodded as I stood setting Ava back down on the floor for a moment while I went to stick Leon's away. Coming back I picked up Letty's handing it to her and as well as a set of chopsticks before grabbing mine sitting down on the floor leaning back against the lounge.

"Thank you." I heard faintly as I opened my box. I paused and looked up beside me where Letty was sitting on the lounge.

"No problem." I returned her small smile and felt a little pleased with myself for getting something right. We didn't speak we just ate and watched Ava play with the blocks, the pink dog never leaving her grasp.

"Are you going to Mia's at all today?" she asked suddenly and I looked over at her.

"I was there for a bit this morning, I might go over later to see Brian and Alexis. Why is there something you need?"

"No I was just wondering." I nodded and turned away again as Ava crawled over dragging the dog with her.

"Hello princess what are you doing?" I asked as she looked at me with interest.

"She wants your food." I laughed a little at Letty's words.

"Can she eat it?"

"Never given it to her."

"Has she got lunch, I can feed her while you're eating." I asked placing mine on the table out of her reach as I pulled her into my lap.

"Yeah it's just a jar of baby food in the cupboard." I nodded and stood up bringing Ava with me as I walked into the kitchen.

"BAH!"

"Yes baby I know, just wait one minute." I said as I placed her into the high chair. I started feeding her making sure I wasn't taking too long so she didn't take the spoon. A habit of hers I found out.

"I'll finish so you can eat." Letty said and I handed the food over to her taking my lunch.

We were silent again Ava the only one talking and making noises. Finishing my lunch I stood and packed up all the rubbish placing it in the bin. Rubbing the back of my neck I watched as Letty cleaned up Ava placing her on the floor again handing her the pink dog from the table. I hadn't even realized she brought it out.

"I should probably head off." I said quietly and she looked over at me confused for a moment before it vanished.

"Okay."

"Can I come by tomorrow?" I asked quietly and she nodded.

"Why ask now, you've always just come over."

"I thought maybe I should ask from now on." I smiled a little at the surprised look on her face.

"Well…okay then." Reaching down I picked up Ava giving her a kiss and a hug. She showed me the dog and I smiled.

"It's very pretty, daddy's glad you like it."

"Say thank you daddy." She scrunched up her face at Letty's words and I laughed giving her another kiss before placing her back down on the floor to play.

"I'll see you later." I said quietly looking at Letty sending her a small smile before letting myself out.

'Well that went better than expected.'

* * *

_Letty's POV_

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement; never in a million years did I think Dom would ask permission to come over out of the blue after coming over constantly unannounced. And lunch…that was certainly unexpected, Ava's present... I frowned he still needed to ask Elena to leave, it didn't take a genius to work out he 'cared' for her more then he realized. It was just a waiting game on my end to see when or if he realized what needed to happen and who he would choose and then it would all come down to me.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	28. Breaking down

_AN: Okay so I figured based on some reviews it was time to answer some questions, I didn't want to do this because I liked having the element of surprise and everything would be revealed in time but I'll give it a go without ruining my story. This is my 'baby' it's one of the only stories I'm actually proud of and I know where I want to go with it, I may have had a few big hits in the past but none I have ever loved as much as this. When I started this I knew the ending before I knew the beginning and I've been working towards that ever since, there are only a handful of chapter left before it ends and I start the next installment. _

_Yes I said it there will be more, a few to be precise with the next one heading back to the beginning when they were kids, how Dotty first started right up until the heists started etc. The second working back through to what happened after the heists in LA and how Dom and Han came to know each other the third following with what happened in the D.R that the forth film didn't show and the fourth solely on Letty's time away, pretty much all of her story from Braga till finding Dom in Berlin before finishing with the sequel to this one. Everyone will have to let me know what you all think hoping you'll all stick with me to find out what happened._

_There's a lot of questions about when are they getting together, will they be together etc… I don't want to give too much away and I don't want to lose readers because you have all just been amazing with this, but I have stated that the ending might not be what everyone's expecting and though I can't go into detail the ending of this will be the start for them._

_As for those who believe Letty's coming across too weak and not at all like the person she is in the movies, well yes that is the point. The 'old' Letty was strong but 'this' Letty has a very dark past since Dom left and it rules her life most of the time and she struggles to deal with it. She's still strong she's proved that by shooting demetri, she's proved she can live without Dom or at the very least from a distance. As she said to Ana she still cares for him but she's spent a year resenting him it's not going to go away in a few weeks, it's going to take months and a lot of hard work from both sides. If there's one thing she's learnt from her time alone it's to protect herself the waiting game she's playing is to see exactly how much Dom has changed, if at all she needs this, she needs to know he'll be there for her like Leon has been. Everything she does she does for a reason and keeping him well and truly away from her is her way of protecting herself and she needs him to come to the realization on his own. Someone suggested she shouldn't wait and instead plan what she's going to do next, well in a way she already has she knows that if he doesn't work it out she'll leave but she doesn't get a say in where. Charlotte was a very important character and she plays a very large role in Letty's life being both past and present, their connection will come out in Letty's story but she trusts charlotte to send her somewhere safe and all Letty has to do is say the word and Charlotte will relocate her elsewhere, whether that be into hiding again or just far enough away from Elena. _

_Dom might seem a little dense at the moment but you have to remember this isn't the Letty he's used to, it's not the woman he fell in love with, he doesn't know how to deal with the new Letty. He loves Letty, he knows that and he wants to make things right in order to build a family with her and Ava but at the same time he's unconsciously dealing with feelings for Elena and that's why he's asked her to stay but in his mind it's just to keep her safe because he feels responsible for her being here in the first place. Since finding out Letty's alive he has had no sexual contact with Elena even going as far to make sure Elena understood that this changed everything but when Elena saw Dom with Ava and the fact that Letty hasn't taken Dom back she still holds hope. _

_I agree completely with those that say he needs to be the one to tell Elena to leave because let's face it if she went up and said 'Dom I'm leaving.' He hasn't chosen anyone if anything he might run after Elena making Letty think he's choosing her and she'll leave. He won't have proved anything to Letty, hence why Leon never said a word because he understands nearly everything she does and knows what this means to her. Mia's caught on to his feelings much like Leon and Letty have, but deep down Mia knows that he'll always love Letty more than Elena and that's what is going to count. Mia just needs for him to work out that he has feelings for Elena and she did that by planting that idea in his head knowing Dom's going to be unconsciously thinking about it all the time eventually coming to the conclusion on his own and being able to see the choice he has to make. Dom's reasoning behind Letty's hatred for Elena is more or less the same as his first reaction to finding out about her and Leon, except she's had longer to build a stronger resentment towards Elena then he was able to with Leon._

_For the person that picked yes Leon has feelings for Letty and he loves Ava very much as his own but he knows how much Letty needs Dom and is willing to step aside to give them the chance. Leon WILL find someone else do not fear I have a plan…_

_Well hope that answered some questions and I hope I haven't given too much away! Now on with the chapter!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Sure enough the next day Dom was back over with lunch again and it made me jumpy and cautious because this wasn't what I had meant by proving himself. Leon had given me a look and told me to be nice and go with it when I had mentioned it to him. Don't get me wrong I had nothing against this as such it was just not what I needed. Though it did remind me of his more tender side, the one I knew when we first started dating.

"Can I take her for the night?"

"Depends…" I said quietly.

"On?"

"Is Elena going to be there?" He seemed to struggle for a moment.

"Does she really bother you that much?" I frowned and shook my head at his words.

"I'll take that as a yes so no Dominic you can't."

"Hang on a second I never said she was, she's at Mia's. I was just asking a question."

"You can have her only if she's not there. I told you I don't want Ava left alone with her."

"Fuck Letty she won't be geez…" I rolled my eyes at his words ignoring his comment.

I watched Ava who was cuddled up to Dom her head on his shoulder. She was happily laying there staring into space sleepily as she played with the chain on his necklace.

"You can have her, I'll pick her up tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Thank you." I nodded and that was the end of our conversation as I went to get a bag ready.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

All afternoon I had been watching Letty as she wound herself up tighter and tighter withdrawing into herself on instinct and I sighed recognizing the signs as her walls went up around her. It was almost dinner time when she seemed to shut down almost completely and I knew what I had to do but I really didn't want to.

"You seem tense." I commented as I sat dinner down in front of her.

"I'm not." She said quietly pushing dinner away as she stood pacing next to the window looking out at the beach. They'd been her first words since Dom had left with Ava and I watched her carefully. I couldn't work out if it was Dom taking Ava for the night or the fact that she was worried Elena was there that had her riled up.

"Letty you need to eat." I insisted as I took in her small frame pacing anxiously back and forth in front of the window.

"Later." She said dismissing the thought.

"No now." I snapped as she turned to glare at me and I sighed pushing away my own dinner coming to stand in front of her making her pause midstride. I watched as she raised her hand to push me away but I caught it easily and pulled her towards me holding her there tightly so she couldn't escape.

"How about you tell me the real reason you're so wound up?" I said gently as I felt her tense and rigid frame against me.

"Let go Leon." She growled angrily but I shook my head holding her tightly not giving her the chance to get away.

"No."

"Leon…"

"I'm not letting you go Letty." I said firmly as she struggled.

"Why the fuck not?"

"I know you, I know what you're doing and I can't let you do it."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm not hungry that's all." She yelled and I stared down at her evenly as she stopped struggling when she realized I wasn't going to let her go.

"Let." I warned and she leaned heavily against me suddenly.

"I'm not wound up." She whispered her voice cracking as I stood there staring down at her.

"Yes you are, I know you remember I've seen it all before." She didn't say anything and I bit my lip following her stare that was still looking out at the beach.

"Fuck you Leon." She whispered sadly as she started shaking and I smiled sadly at her.

"I don't want to do this anymore then you do but you can't bottle it up Let." I said gently as her tears started flowing. Leading her into the lounge room I sat us both down as she curled into my side. It was a long silence that followed the only sounds where Letty's cries as she finally let everything out.

"Is this about Elena?" I asked gently as she calmed down.

"No."

"Really?" I asked not trusting her words but she stayed silent.

"Then what?" I asked softly as she turned her face to look at me.

"It wasn't meant to feel like this."

"What?" I asked need her to say the words.

"Being around him, seeing Ava with him, being around everyone…"

"He won't chose her." I stated quietly calling her out on the real reason.

"You don't know that." She whispered sadly.

"No you're right I don't know that for certain but I see the way he is with Ava, I see how he looks at you. He hasn't been around Elena today she's been at Mia's, he's been here with you instead."

"That doesn't mean anything." I stayed silent for a moment not knowing what to say.

"I know you, I know why you do the things you do but Letty are you sure you're ready for him to choose you?"

"What do you mean?" She said quietly.

"I know you still care for him and I know deep down you need him, but are you ready to be _with_ him again?"

"I'm willing to be friends and to try and work towards something else."

"So why aren't you offering him friendship now?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know…"

"I do." I said softly and she sighed heavily nodding.

"I want to see him choose first."

* * *

_Next day_

_Letty's POV_

"Have you got any plans for today?" Dom asked as he sat with me and Ava on the beach outside his house for a change seeing as I had come to pick up Ava.

"No not really."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll cook."

"Dinner? Since when do you cook?" I asked lightly as I rolled a ball over to Ava who was sitting between Dom's legs.

"For a while now, doesn't compare to Mia's though."

"I can believe that."

"So will you? Stay for dinner I mean, Leon can come too if you like."

"Thanks but I think I should get her home." I said quietly.

"It's just dinner, I'm not asking for anything else Let. I just want more time with both of you." I was silent as I thought about it.

"We'll stay for dinner." I said quietly thinking back to mine and Leon's conversation last night.

"Thank you, I appreciate it Let." I nodded and smiled as Ava used Dom as leverage to stand up looking around.

"I can't wait till she starts walking." He said quietly as he placed a kiss on her nose smiling as she giggled.

"You say that now." I said smiling lightly at him.

"True, I'm sure it'll be different once she starts." We were silent again the only noise was the waves rolling in and the sound of Ava's babbling.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but have you given anymore thought about leaving?" he asked me suddenly.

"I gave you till Ava's birthday Dom." He nodded and stared at me.

"I know it's just… I don't want you to leave, I want to be able to see you and Ava every day. I just don't know how to make you stay." He said sadly.

"I won't tell you Dom, I need you to work it out on your own because it has to be your choice."

"Choice?" I said nothing too afraid I had already given too much away.

"I'll go and get Leon, can I leave her here while I'm gone?" I asked and he nodded still looking at me confused.

"Of course just promise you'll come back."

"We'll be back." I said as I stood dusting myself off walking back towards my own house. Leon was standing on the porch when I got there and he frowned when he saw I didn't have Ava.

"Where's Ava?"

"Dom's, he invited us to dinner and I said yes." I explained quietly and he nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" I paused but I nodded again.

"You're right I do need to start giving him a chance to fix things, how can I do that if I keep pulling away?"

"I'm proud of you Let, I know how hard it is for you." I smiled lightly.

"Come on he's waiting." He said as he locked up the house and we left heading back down the beach talking quietly.

Leon didn't knock as he walked in and I had to shake my head at him as I followed behind him. Ava was happily playing on the floor in the lounge room with Dom as they sat there building a tower out of blocks. Looking around his house I noticed there were a few changes that hadn't been here the last time I had been in. Toys were one of the changes as I caught sight of the small pile in the corner of the room.

"I went shopping for things for Ava seeing as she's here quite a bit now and it saves you packing things every time she comes over." He said quietly obviously catching what I was looking at.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"I was thinking ravioli for dinner?"

"Is it Mia's recipe?" Leon asked getting excited and Dom laughed a little and nodded.

"Then hell yes." He said as he joined Ava on the floor as Dom got up to start making dinner. I was still standing awkwardly in the hall until Dom motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully and I nodded.

"Yeah I just….I don't know what I was doing." I said smiling slightly as he laughed quietly.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked watching as he started to set up.

"I'm meant to be cooking you dinner remember?" He said as he pointed to the chair next to me so I sat.

"Ava…what's she going to eat?"

"Uh she can try some of it, see how she goes with it." I said quietly.

"You're right about the formula by the way, she hates the stuff. I forgot to tell you." He said and I grinned.

"Yeah how did she go?"

"Well she went to sleep. Here." I took the camera he offered me and looked at the picture of the two of them asleep on the bed and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to have to start weening her off soon, I can't be everywhere at once." We talked as he made dinner and we laughed with each other and for a moment I forgot who I was with. He seemed to notice my change in mood and stayed silent.

"Sorry." I said quietly but he nodded.

"It's okay." But I could tell the way his voice lowered that it wasn't and I sat quietly. I looked back down at the pictures on the camera and frowned.

"Who took these?" I asked and he paused looking away from me.

"Elena." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I heard him utter her name.

"Letty I'm sorry I-" He was interrupted when we heard someone come through the front door followed by talking. I sent Dom a look as I heard a particular voice and he looked surprised.

"Hey Dom we…Oh sorry did we interrupt something?" Rosa asked quietly.

"Um well…"

"No you're fine." I said staring straight ahead.

"Are you sure?" She asked uneasily.

"Yeah you're fine." Dom said sighing heavily.

"Do you mind if we stay the night here? We wanted to give Mia and Brian a break." He looked at me for a moment but I turned away and he sighed.

"Yeah that's fine Rosa. We're having ravioli for dinner." They must have gone into the lounge room after that because it was quiet as Dom and I stood quietly in the kitchen staring at one another.

"I'm sorry I had no idea." He started but I shook my head cutting him off.

"Forget it." I said coldly getting up with the intention of leaving the kitchen.

"Wait you're not leaving are you?"

"I said we'd stay for dinner." I stated as I left heading into the lounge only to come face to face with Elena on my way out. We both paused and the tension in the room doubled as we stared at each other. No one moved for a while as we both stared at each other silently sizing each other up. Glaring coldly at her I stepped to the side as I cast a cold look back at Dom as I walked away not wanting to cause a scene in front of Ava.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I was shocked when I heard the front door open and the voices of Elena and Rosa floated in. I swallowed hard as I saw Letty tense and stare straight ahead.

"Hey Dom we…Oh sorry did we interrupt something?" Rosa asked quietly.

"Um well…" I started unsure of how to say yes nicely.

"No you're fine." Letty interrupted still staring straight ahead. I glanced at her unsure of what she was playing at.

"Are you sure?" Rosa asked uneasily noticing the tension in the room. Sending Letty another look I sighed heavily nodding.

"Yeah you're fine." I said heavily sad that my plans for the night had been ruined.

"Do you mind if we stay the night here? We wanted to give Mia and Brian a break." Again I glanced at Letty wondering what her reaction would be but I got nothing back as she turned away.

"Yeah that's fine Rosa. We're having ravioli for dinner." I sighed and they nodded leaving the kitchen and going into the lounge room. It was silent in the kitchen after they left and Letty met my eyes as we stared at one another but unlike before her eyes where cold and I felt a sense of dread wash over me.

"I'm sorry I had no idea." I started but I stopped as she shook her head at me.

"Forget it." She stated coldly getting up with the intention of leaving the kitchen and I freaked wondering what she was going to do.

"Wait you're not leaving are you?" I asked hurriedly.

"I said we'd stay for dinner." I relaxed a little at her words as she turned again to leave but I froze as Elena suddenly came through the door stopping as she and Letty came face to face. I swallowed loudly as I felt the tension in the kitchen rise rapidly as they stood staring at one another.

Looking back and forth between the two nervously I caught sight of the glare she sent Elena before stepping to the side turning back to glance at me as I received her cold look before she disappeared.

Frowning I gazed at Elena as she stayed staring into thin air at the door frame where Letty had left her.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly breaking into her thoughts and she nodded slightly stepping into the room fully. Elena stayed and helped me cook dinner neither one of us saying a word both lost in our own thoughts. Working side by side with Elena I felt devastated because the woman next to me wasn't the one I wanted to be doing this with.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	29. Admitting and understanding

_Dom's POV_

It was a tense dinner and I found myself watching Letty closely, her hatred for Elena was clear and it made me feel awful after all this wasn't planned it was just supposed to be the three of us plus Ava. Not much was said through dinner and I noticed how Leon seemed glued to Letty's side the two seeming to have silent conversations between them and it made me feel worse.

"So Elena what are your plans?" Leon asked suddenly and I paused.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well you and Rosa can't go back to Rio I was just curious as to where you planning on going?"

"I was planning on staying, we've been looking at a house not far from here." I frowned the house was news to me. Taking a glance at Letty I saw that she didn't look happy about the news and honestly I wasn't sure what I thought of it either. I mean yes I'd asked her to stay but she'd told me she wasn't going to be here forever, a house seemed like she was planning to be.

"You didn't tell me about a house?" I said quietly.

"You haven't exactly been around the last couple of days Dom." I detected a slight edge in her voice and I looked at her confused but that was the end of the conversation. Suddenly it was a lot tenser in the room.

They went to leave straight after dinner but I begged Letty to stay for a moment and she reluctantly agreed sending Leon and Ava on their way as we left the house and headed for the shore line.

"What do you want Dominic? I'm tired and I need to go home to put Ava to bed."

"Letty I swear I didn't know they were going to be here."

"Okay." I sighed angrily and glared at her.

"Why are you being like this? I'm trying here and you're the one that told them to stay, I had every intention of telling them to leave."

"So this is my fault?" She demanded but I shook my head quickly.

"No that's not what I'm saying, none of this is your fault." I sighed.

"Dominic I can't keep doing this." She said tiredly and I looked sharply at her.

"Doing what?" I asked fearfully.

"This, going around in circles with you." I watched as she pointed between us and I nodded feeling very much the same way. We were silent again and I stared at her taking her in completely. God she was beautiful what I wouldn't do to have her back in my arms.

"You love her Dom." I froze at her words barely realising she rolled her eyes at me.

"No I don't." I choked but she gave me a look.

"Yes you do, stop denying it and admit it to yourself and you might be able to work out what you need to do." I let her leave not sure what to say to her last comment. Looking out at the waves for a moment I turned away and headed back inside. I paused at the door that led into the lounge room. There was nothing different about tonight than any other night they had stayed over Rosa and Nico where on one couch and Elena was on the other with her legs curled underneath her. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down her body and I had a sudden urge to reach out and touch her but the thought stopped me cold.

'Shit.' I swore silently turning away as I shut my eyes tightly. Mia and Letty had been right I have feelings for Elena and I suddenly understood everything. Letty's hatred for Elena was suddenly clear and I cursed myself for being so stupid and not realizing it before. I was trying to keep them both and it wasn't working, she wanted me to choose.

"Guys I'm going for a drive don't wait up." I said hurriedly as I grabbed my keys and took off towards my car not waiting for their reply. I needed to think so I drove fast towards the lookout point getting out the minute I arrived, breathing in deeply as I looked out to the view in front of me calming myself down.

"Shit." I swore out loud as the reality of the situation dawned on me. All those moments I spent with Elena while Letty was here it was no wonder she hated me, I was unknowingly rubbing it in her face and Elena…all those times I spoke to her about Letty and asking her to stay knowing how she felt about me, I was stringing her along giving her hope and I hadn't even known it.

"This is so fucked up." I muttered to myself as I sat myself on the hood of my car rubbing my face tiredly. It was a no brainer really who I wanted, no needed to be with. I wanted Letty and my daughter, it was just a matter of finding a nice way to tell Elena that I needed her to leave. Then there was Leon…he was a friend and part of the family much like Elena had become but he was in the way as much as Elena was.

"Thought I'd find you up here." I looked around shocked as Brian started towards me. I hadn't even heard his car.

"What are you doing here?"

"Elena rang she was worried after you took off in a hurry. Mia filled me in on what she said to you the other day, thought you might need a friend." I smiled at Brian.

"I can't believe I was stupid not to see it. Everyone else did." I said shaking my head.

"Well I didn't see it until Mia pointed it out one day."

"That supposed to make me feel better O'Connor?" I joked and he grinned.

"Nah not at all man." I grew serious again.

"I want Letty Brian, both of them. I just found them I'm not about to lose them again." I said quietly and he didn't need to ask who I meant he just knew.

"How are you going to tell Elena?"

"I don't know."

"She can stay with us until you work it out. I know how hard it will be to have her there but Dom you can't draw this out, you need to tell her soon." I nodded smiling in thanks.

"What about Leon?" he asked.

"That's decision she has to make. I just hope we can finally start to work through things when this is over."

"It's not going to come back over night." I nodded.

"I know, but I'm willing to start as friends again until she's ready." We stayed in silence for a while as we both took in the scene in front of us.

"So you're niece is missing her uncle he hasn't been around lately." I grinned.

"I've been spending time with my own baby, she'll have to get used to sharing." Brian laughed.

"It's amazing how much they change your life huh?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I miss Ava like crazy when she's not with me."

"Much like you and Lexie used to be."

"I still miss Lexie like that, just because I have Ava it doesn't change a thing."

"At least she'll settle for me now." He joked and I smirked.

"What can I say she likes me better then you." Brian shook his head smiling at my words and I grinned.

"So O'Connor where's my niece?"

"Come on man she's at home, stay with us for the night we'll get Elena and Rosa tomorrow." I nodded and we both jumped back into our cars racing through the streets back to the house.

"Dom." Mia called as she ran to give me a hug.

"Mia." I said hugging her back tightly.

"You had me so worried. What happened?"

"I was cooking dinner for Letty, Ava and Leon and suddenly they showed up I didn't know they'd be there. Letty got pissed and we were talking for a bit outside before they left and she pointed out about Elena. When I got back inside I realized everything and I just freaked and left." I sighed as I led Mia into the house.

"What are you going to do Dom?" I raised an eyebrow at Mia and she smiled softly.

"I was just checking."

"We're going to have them stay here for a bit until Dom can find a way to tell her." Brian voiced.

"Dom you need to tell her soon."

"I know Mia, I will I promise."

"I had a phone call from Gisele today, asking about Christmas and Ava's birthday."

"I haven't even thought about it to be honest." I said as I sat down tiredly. I smiled though when Brian came out with Lexie handing her over.

"Shouldn't you be in bed miss?" I asked as she giggled playing with my face.

"Soon. I was thinking we'd get everyone here again for Christmas and Ava's birthday." I nodded.

"I'll have to speak to Letty about the latter I don't know what she has planned."

"Why don't you surprise her?" I looked up intrigued.

"How?"

"Well plan Ava a birthday party."

"I'll think about it." I said and she nodded.

"Dom's staying with us tonight."

"I figured as much, well you know where the bed is." She said happily.

"You're just happy you get to sleep tonight because you know I'll get up to Lexie." She grinned but didn't say anything as I handed Lexie back and Mia went to put her down for the night.

"Any ideas on how to tell Elena?" I asked Brian quietly.

"Gently but firmly?" I rolled my eyes.

"No shit O'Connor, I don't want to be a jerk I want to do it in the nicest possible way."

"I don't know man that's something you'll have to decide on." I nodded knowing he was right.

It was just over two weeks until Christmas I had to do it by then and with any luck by Ava's birthday maybe Letty and I would be on more stable ground.

* * *

_There you go he figured out! _

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	30. I choose you

_Dom's POV_

The day after I had come to the realization Elena, Rosa and Nico had gone to stay with Mia until further notice. Brian told them it was just easier to stay in one spot but I knew Elena knew something was up especially after I stopped going around and stopped answering her calls. It had been three days and I had spent the time away from Ava and Letty too which was hard because I knew now that's exactly where I needed and wanted to be. I had every intention of telling Letty I just wanted to wait until after I told Elena before I told her. After spending three days obsessing over how to tell Elena without hurting her I realized there was no easy way to do it and I knew no matter what I said or how I said it hurting her in some way was unavoidable.

I opened the door to Mia and Brian's finding them all in the kitchen talking, Brian caught my eye as I walked in and subtly nudged Mia.

"Dom, haven't seen you in a few days." She said trying to seem normal. I smiled tensely and I joined them for a moment until everyone was busy again and then I turned to Elena.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly and she stared for a moment before nodding. We headed outside and sat on the porch in silence.

"I think I know what you have to tell me." She started and I sighed running my hands over my face tiredly. I couldn't remember the last time I had a proper night's sleep.

"You know how we spoke last time?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Elena I'm sorry, I realized how unfair it was to keep you here giving you hope even after you made your feelings to me clear. I can't lie and say I don't love you because I realize now I do but…" I paused.

"But you love her more."

"I'm sorry Elena."

"I should have seen it coming; I was hoping you'd change your mind." She muttered and I looked away.

"I can't, I need her. She's my everything; you know that better than anyone." We sat in silence after that.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I hesitated for a brief moment.

"I need you to leave; we can't fix us if we both have old flames here."

"So Leon's leaving too?" She asked

"That's a decision she has to make, right now I'm…I'm making mine." I said quietly.

"Well it's one I can't see her making. She been awful to you and yet you still want to make it work." She snapped and I turned to face her.

"I haven't exactly been good to her the last couple of years either and she still put the effort in to made it work, it's about time I did the same." I argued and she stayed silent knowing my words held a lot of truth.

"I can give you the money to help you get set up." I started but she shook her head.

"No I'm fine for money and I definitely don't want yours." I winced at her tone.

"I still care about you as a family member Elena." I said quietly as she glared and slapped me. I stayed silent and watched as she stormed off into the house and I let her go letting her calm down besides I knew I deserved that slap.

"I see that went well." Brian commented as he came and joined me. I grunted but he patted me on the back.

"It had to be done somehow man." I nodded knowing he was right. We sat there quietly talking before I heard footsteps behind me and I looked around quickly standing when I saw Elena there.

"I'll leave you to it." Brian said quickly fleeing back inside.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stormed off but I'm not sorry for hitting you. I understand where you're coming from, I'll go." I relaxed a little at her calm voice.

"I deserved it. I'd say I'm sorry again but I don't think you want to hear it." She shook her head.

"No I don't. As I said last time if it were my husband I would have left you I don't know why I thought you'd change your mind." I nodded and that was the end of our conversation as she turned and headed into the house again. I waited a moment before heading towards my car with only one place in mind.

* * *

_Elena's POV_

I was angry but more than anything I was hurt as I stormed around the room packing my things. I had tears streaming down my face as the situation finally hit me. I was a fool for staying as long as I did but I had held hope. Rosa was sitting on the bed silently watching me and I paused finally in front of her and she smiled sadly.

"I should have been prepared for this." I said sadly.

"You can't help who you love." I nodded at her words she wasn't just talking about me and Dom she was talking about everything. Dom and I, Dom and Letty, Her and Vince...

"I shouldn't be angry I've always known about the love he has for her. I know how special she is to him."

"But knowing that doesn't make it hurt any less. It'll get better, the time away will make you realize that and you'll be able to move on too." I bit my lip but nodded knowing the older woman was right.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked quietly as I wiped away my tears.

"Come with if you don't mind?" I shook my head smiling slightly.

"No of course I don't mind."

"We could set up on the main land in Spain." I thought about it and nodded it made sense to stay somewhat close still just in case after all we were all relying on Letty and her friend Charlotte for warning.

"I might go for a walk on the beach before we leave." I said quietly and she nodded heading off to pack herself.

* * *

I made my way down the beach further finding a small section of rocks where I could sit looking out at the ocean in front of me. Lost in my own thoughts I never heard anyone approach until I felt someone sit next to me looking over I was surprised when I saw Leon sitting there as he looked out at the ocean as well before turning to look at me with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Sitting…" he said seriously but I could see the playfulness swimming in his eyes that made me smile.

"I know how you must feel…" he started and I nodded.

"I know he never meant to hurt me." I said quietly.

"They're meant to be together, nothing would ever keep them apart… not even us."

"You love her…" I trailed off.

"Of course I do but it wasn't by choice, I fought it for so long." I thought about his words.

"Why didn't she go looking for Dom especially after she found out about him and me?"

"She was angry at him, there was just too much hurt there. Something she didn't want to confront because at the time she wasn't ready."

"And now?" I asked and he paused almost hesitating.

"She's hurt, she's angry not just at him but everyone especially herself… but it'll pass I know that much because I know he can help her more than I ever can. She needs him and he needs her, once they start opening up to one another again they'll be fine."

"Are you leaving?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"Of course they can't do this with us here." I nodded at his words. We stared at each other for a moment before smiling.

"Where are you setting up?"

"Spain thought I'd better stay close by." He said and I nodded.

"So are we."

"We?" he frowned and I nodded.

"Rosa and Nico are coming with me." I explained.

"Well I guess I better not leave two lovely ladies to fend for themselves, do you mind some more company?" He asked and I was shocked.

"But you hate me." I stated and he shook his head.

"I don't hate you, I was angry at Dom for stringing you both along. Letty's the one with the grudge but she has her reasons and once her and Dom are on stable ground again I'm sure she can let it go." I nodded in shock still at his confession.

"So?" I smiled.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some more company." He nodded and stood up extending a hand to me and I took it as he helped me stand.

"I guess we better say our goodbye then." I said slowly but he shook his head.

"It's not goodbye Elena, we're still family and while it might hurt now give it time and you'll find it won't bother you anymore nor will it bother anyone else. We'll be back, besides its almost Christmas and I don't know about you but I plan on coming back for Ava's birthday maybe you could join me." I blinked at him in shock for a moment before coming to my senses.

"Yeah maybe." I said returning his smile as we walked back up the beach to the house.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I knocked and waited for her to answer. I had rung to tell her I was coming over and she hadn't sounded pleased on the phone but I put that down to me not being in touch for days she had probably been thinking the worst. When she answered the door it was like I hadn't been seeing her properly all these weeks. Even after all the time apart, her hatred that she held for me she was still perfect everything suddenly came flooding back and I couldn't stop myself. I rushed forward my hands finding their way to her face as I backed her up to the wall. She looked shocked at the intrusion as her hands came up to my chest as she opened her mouth to speak but I leant forward pressing my lips to hers urgently silencing her immediately.

The second my lips touched hers I knew I had made the right choice. This was where I needed to be. Putting every feeling I had into the short kiss I felt relief as I felt her kiss back after a few seconds then I had to force myself pull away resting my head against hers. I didn't want to scare her off before she heard what I had to say and our problems had to be worked through properly, not like this.

"I choose you Letty…I understand now what you wanted, what you needed. What I was doing was harsh and wasn't fair on anyone, especially you and Ava and it's something I should have realized from the beginning but I didn't and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you even more, if I could take away every stupid thing I've ever done I would do it in a heartbeat just to have you back again... Please Letty I need you, right now I don't care how I just need you to tell me what I can do to make this right, I can't live without you anymore, either of you." Her eyes met mine and for the first time I saw all the emotions she had hidden and it pained me.

"What about Elena?" She stuttered out quietly from shock I assumed.

"I asked her to leave. I realize now what I was doing, I was trying to keep you both and that wasn't possible. It's not what I want, you're right I love her but nothing compared to how I feel for you."

"No it wasn't." I pulled back and let go when I felt her start to seize up, not wanting to make her feel threatened I took a step back and I looked around noticing the silence but as I did I caught sight of boxes and I froze my eyes snapping back to hers.

"What are they?" I asked slowly as I felt my heart speed up afraid of her answer.

"There boxes Dominic."

"Let you know what I mean." I whispered and she stared at me still against the wall where I had left her.

"There being shipped off tonight…with Leon." I stared at her unsure exactly what she meant but secretly hoping it meant he was leaving.

"Where?"

"Back to the main land." I bit my lip as she stepped away from the wall a bit but didn't come any closer to me and in all honesty I didn't blame her I hadn't meant to kiss her. Her fear and weariness was clear so I kept my distance.

"He's leaving." She said quietly and I was surprised how much relief I felt at her words.

"But you're not right…you're staying?" I asked quietly.

"No I'm staying." I relaxed instantly at her words.

"Why was he planning to leave?"

"I don't know, he just said it was time. I think he knew somehow, about you." _Mia and Brian.' _I thought immediately but I was glad.

Where is Leon?" I asked.

"I don't know, out somewhere." I bit my lip as we stared at one another as the silence washed over the house again.

"Let…" I begged quietly after a long period of silence.

"What Dominic?" she whispered and I hesitated as I watched as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know this doesn't change much but at least tell me we have a chance to work things out?"

"I never said I wanted a chance with you Dominic." I paused Leon had warned me about this on the ferry to here and I was only just starting to see and understand. These were the walls she put up and I could see the change in her stance it was more defensive then before.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to choose if you didn't. I love you Letty and I know you care for me too… I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that you can trust me again, forget about whatever happened before I can wait and I can be patient until you decide to tell me, if you decide to tell me. I want you back Letty and I'm going to try my hardest to make that happen." I said gently and she stayed silent as I watched her carefully.

"We can try and be friends again but at this point that's all I can offer." I nodded and although that's not what I wanted to hear I was glad for a start.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't screw this up Dominic, one mistake and I'll leave. I won't sit around and let history repeat itself."

"I understand. Thank you Letty, I can't imagine how hard this is for you but I promise you won't regret it." I said softly and she nodded.

"I hope not."

* * *

_What do you think? _

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	31. Heart to heart sister style

_Well I'm a little put off about the last chapter, the last few in general really. It seems I must have of taken a turn somewhere that people didn't seem to like or people got tired of me dragging it out and lost interest which has me a little worried so in your reviews if you have suggestions feel free to pass them along. Hopefully I have some readers that are willing to stick with me for the last few chapters._

_Leon's angel- that was always the plan! Glad you don't hate my idea._

_ - I'm an Aussie too lol. I'm often well up past midnight writing my stories, hope you enjoy this update._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It was nearly night time when everyone got together to say their goodbyes. Well it wasn't really goodbye, they'd be back to visit Leon had already made that clear to Dom but he didn't have a problem with it which surprised me a little. What surprised me even more was the closeness Elena and Leon seemed to have between them. Dom must have noticed it as well because he gave me a knowing smile and I returned it a little.

"We'll be back for Christmas." Leon promised Mia and she nodded smiling.

"I should hope so."

"Well I wouldn't miss Ava's birthday that's for sure." I smiled at Leon as he directed the comment at me. Ava was in Dom's arms as she looked around at everyone with interest wondering what was going on.

Everyone seemed to split up into small groups hugging and talking quietly. Dom handed me Ava's he left Leon and I alone. I handed over Ava to Leon as he said goodbye to her.

"Look after yourself okay? I know you two will work things out."

"We'll give it a shot." I said quietly and he smiled at me.

"Thanks for everything Le." I whispered and he nodded pulling me in for a hug.

"I'll be back Let, I promise." I nodded.

"I know it'll take some time to get used to being alone again."

"But you won't be alone, don't hold back Letty. You need to do this." I sighed and nodded watching as he gave Ava a kiss.

"Be good miss, uncle Leon will see you in a couple of weeks. Look after mummy for me okay?" I smiled and rolled my eyes as he spoke to Ava and she grinned at him like she understood. I took her back and gave Leon one last hug as he moved away to say goodbye to Dom, Mia and Brian. I caught Elena's gaze and I nodded to her slightly and she returned it but that was all. I said a quiet goodbye to Rosa and Nico and then they all piled into Leon's car and left leaving us alone once again.

"Anyone hungry?" Brian asked, Dom and Mia nodded before they turned their gaze to me. Staring at the spot where the car used to be I sighed as I recalled Leon's words.

'_Don't hold back…'_ Taking a deep breath I turned back to them and nodded smiling slightly. I adjusted Ava on my hip as Mia and Brian headed inside with Alexis in tow. Dom waited by my side and I looked up at him nervously. The kiss had made me feel uneasy, not his kiss exactly just the physical touch of a man other than Leon. It was something I knew I'd have to get over but it had taken me by surprise making past memories surface and I had yet to shake the feeling even after he apologized and said it wouldn't happen again.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly and I nodded once before heading inside with him trailing in behind me. I placed Ava down on the floor in the lounge room and I took a seat across from Mia as Dom and Brian went to get a start on dinner.

Mia smiled at me as we sat in silence and I cleared my throat figuring I should probably make the first move if I was going to start rebuilding relationships.

"How did you and Brian meet again?" I asked nervously and she raised an eyebrow at my question before she smiled.

"He was working undercover trying to bring down Braga, Dom was there after revenge... Dom was shot and he called me to help. We just sort of connected again… they ended up working together and caught Braga. It was his idea to bust Dom out." I was shocked to hear about Dom being shot but I was glad he obviously wasn't badly hurt.

"What happened to Fenix?" I asked quietly and she grimaced.

"He's dead… Dom killed him, for 'killing' you." I nodded slowly and silence fell upon us again. I looked down at Ava who was playing with a few toys that she had found.

"We got married." I nodded at her words.

"Yeah I heard, I'm happy for the two of you." I said quietly.

"I knew by the way." I looked up startled at Mia's statement.

"Knew what?" I asked quietly.

"About you being pregnant, back in the states I mean. You had horrible morning sickness, it was sort of a dead giveaway."

"Yeah I had it bad all the way through." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I was going to I was just waiting till after I ran for the FBI." I could tell she was itching to say something else no doubt to tell me off but she kept quiet obviously rethinking her decision.

"Just say it Mia." I said tiredly.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in that position, you were pregnant. You should have settled down and stayed put. I would have helped you until Dom found a way for you to be with him. You could have really died Letty…" She said angrily trailing off at the end.

"I wanted him back, I did what I thought was right." I stated tensely.

"Well it wasn't was it? You ran and hid letting us all believe you were dead." I stared at her coldly.

"Mia if I could go back and redo things believe me I would. I would give anything to be able to turn back time and not have to go through what I have just to get here." We didn't speak again and I knew I had made her feel guilty by reminding her of my untold past.

"I'm sorry but you just don't understand Mia…" I trailed off and left it at that still not ready to discuss my past with anyone.

"No your right I don't, I have no right to judge." I didn't say anything and again we found ourselves sitting in silence.

"Okay this is awkward and I hate it. Can't we try and be 'normal'?" I cracked a smile.

"Normal? Mia you were never normal." I said shaking my head a little.

"I miss talking to my sister…" I felt my heart ache at her words.

"I missed talking to you… I'm not the same person anymore Mi. I'm damaged goods…" I said softly and she got up coming to sit next to me.

"I know you're not the person, I've seen that remember? But I believe the old you is still in there somewhere, I can see it when you're with Ava. I just want to see you safe and happy, at least enough to start trusting us again. Dom only wants to help, we all do but we can't do that unless you let us. If… if you being safe and happy means you and Dom not being together then that's something we'll all have to live with but at least promise you'll give it a go before you decide that."

"We've made the decision to try and be friends but it's going to take a lot of time Mia. You and I might be a little easier to figure out." I said quietly as we sat next to each other.

"I know you and Dom have a lot to work out, especially after everything that's happened." I bit my lip for a moment contemplating my next statement.

"It's not just that, I mean don't get me wrong it is a big part of it, but it's also because he's a guy, I don't react well to them these days." I said slowly. She stayed silent for a moment and I shifted uncomfortably due to the silence.

"You were the woman that got beaten weren't you?" I nodded and smiled a little.

"That was the least of my worries, Carlos was angry I'd left a finger print on that damn truck. He was only one of the many men I feared."

"What about Demetri? Was he one?" I paused and thought about it for a long time.

"Demetri wasn't an easy person to be around at times… especially if he thought I was lying. It was only when Leon and Ava were in Berlin that he got that way, most of the time he was…" I stopped midsentence and thought about it for a moment.

"He was what Let?" She asked gently.

"I was going to say caring, but that would be a lie. He was possessive, controlling… violent. He's dead I don't have to worry about him anymore." I said quietly as I turned away.

"In reality yes he is but you're still living in the past and he's alive there." I cringed at her words she hadn't meant them to be harsh but it was like pouring salt into an open wound. It hurt like fuck.

"I really don't want to talk about this Mia." I said quietly and she nodded.

"Can I ask one last thing?" I hesitated before nodding.

"What was his last name?"

"Faber… why?" I asked confused as I turned to look at her. I froze as I realized what I had done as I saw Mia's gaze on my thigh, although the scar was covered. To my knowledge she had only seen it once but she had managed to remember it.

"Did he do that?" She whispered and I held my breath as I struggled with myself.

"Yes." I heard myself whisper.

* * *

_R&R it doesn't take long! Tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	32. Dom

_I officially love you all! Thank you so much I was getting so worried for a minute there. I've tried to pick up the pace a little in this chapter and have more Letty and Dom moments hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

Mia and Letty seemed to be getting on well and in a way I was glad but I was also jealous of my sister. She seemed to be starting to rebuild her relationship with Letty with little effort and for me it felt like I was struggling to keep my head above water.

The conversation at dinner was a change for good, it was no longer awkward and tense. Letty and I left with Ava after dinner so I could spend some time alone with them. I played with Ava for an hour or so until she began yawning and I offered to give her a bath.

"Thanks for that." Letty said quietly as I finished dressing Ava for bed.

"No need to thank me Letty, she's my daughter I'd do anything for her, just like I'd do anything for you." She nodded and I kissed Ava's cheek smiling as she patted my cheeks giggling.

"I believe it's your bed time miss." I said quietly as she laid her head down on my shoulder her little hand playing with the chain on my necklace.

"I have to feed her first, I don't think she'll last long though." I handed Ava over to Letty as I followed them into the lounge room. I was a little confused as to where she was going watching as she sat down on the lounge situating herself to feed Ava.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can go elsewhere." I shook my head as I watched her from the doorway.

"No I don't mind, I love watching you like this… I mean that in a completely innocent way." I clarified and she smiled slightly nodding to the spot next to her on the couch and I didn't wait to be told twice as I sat next to her leaning back against the lounge watching in silence. Watching Letty nurse Ava was completely mesmerizing; I couldn't tear my eyes away from either of them. I used the time to look over Letty, really look her over and I started to notice just how different she actually was now. Her hair was longer then I remembered and lighter in colour, she was definitely thinner which worried me but I silently hoped that would change over time. Her breasts were fuller and bigger then I had remembered. Back in the D.R after she had told me she was pregnant I had noticed the changes in her body but now looking at her I could tell the difference. These changes were from nursing Ava and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was fucking beautiful and even after all this time she still didn't realize what she did to me.

Ava was the perfect blend between both of us but Leon was right she looked liked me. She had soft brown hair, my nose, chin, Letty's slender frame and the most breathtaking feature about her was that she had Letty's eyes. The big brown doe like eyes I used to get lost in.

"I've missed out on so much…" I said quietly and she looked up at me.

"I know… I missed out on things too. The best I can do is tell you about them."

"You looked beautiful pregnant." I said softly and she frowned at my words.

"How would you know?"

"Leon, he gave me a stack of pictures. I thought you knew." I said quietly.

"He told me he took those out." I shook my head silently and she sighed.

"I wasn't big but I did gain a lot of weight, I hated it. I was glad I lost it all almost immediately after Ava was born."

"I wished I had of seen it, I remember when you first told me. I felt like such an idiot for not noticing the differences in your body when we met up. I loved how your body had started to change… I regret not being able to see them all."

"We all have a lot of regrets Dominic… you didn't miss much in regards to the pregnancy. All day morning sickness, mood swings, being fat and unable to see my feet." I shook my head at her words.

"I would of loved every second of it. I have a lot of regrets but I've never once regretted getting you pregnant. She was the best thing to ever happen even if the timing was wrong, even if we weren't together." I said softly and she nodded.

"I don't regret her either, she's been my world. I don't know what I would have done without her." We sat in silence as we watched Ava sleep now finished for the night as Letty carefully fixed her top and stilled again letting her sleep in her arms.

"She's a heavy sleeper." I pointed out and she nodded smiling slightly.

"She gets that from you."

"Not so much anymore, Lexie's trained me to be a rather light sleeper."

"Well it's about time." I grinned at her words.

"Can I ask you something?" I said quietly as I turned my gaze from Ava to Letty.

"Depends."

"About Ava's birth." I said quietly and she nodded.

"What were the complications?" She sighed and turned to face me a little.

"I wasn't dilating fast enough they were worried they'd have to do an emergency C-section because she wasn't coping with the stress I was in. I wouldn't do it, at least not until I had no other option. I eventually got there and after I'd given birth we were doing fine but I got up not long after to go for a walk and I started hemorrhaging. They stopped the bleeding and everything was fine after that I was just really weak for a while because of the blood loss. I was glad for Leon and Charlotte, they've been a huge help." I was saddened by the news and felt guilty for not being there for her like I was meant to be.

"Was there any lasting side effects?" I asked carefully.

"None that I'm aware of but it was a Mexican hospital Dom, they don't exactly have five star hospital equipment." I nodded smiling at her words.

"True."

"What's the deal between Leon and Charlotte?" I asked curiously and she grinned. Not a fake one either but a proper one and I caught myself smiling back.

"He had the hots for her but she kept turning him down. One day he got really ticked off and snapped at her asking why she wouldn't date him. She turned around and told him she was batting for the other team and he believed it at least until the truth came out, then he was just pissed that she's played him. He still holds that grudge, can't seem to let it go. She likes to annoy people in general but Leon's her favorite person to annoy the shit out of." I laughed quietly as I thought about Leon's reaction.

"So she isn't gay?"

"No not at all, she just didn't like Leon that way and thought it would be easier to lie than telling him the truth." She laughed a little and I smiled loving the sound of her laugh.

"Have you got plans tomorrow?" I asked suddenly.

"No, I thought you'd probably spend the day with Ava." I nodded.

"I want to but I was wondering if you were if interested in doing something together, all three of us?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I could hear the uneasiness in her voice and I decided to do something to stay on safe ground.

"Picnic? Or something along those lines, we spend a lot of time at the beach already I thought we might be able to find a park somewhere to spend the day." I said hopefully and I could see her hesitating before she nodded.

"Yeah I think that would be nice, I could use a bit of time away from this place." I was shocked I had expected her to turn me down.

"I'll be by in the morning then." She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Do you want me to help put her to bed before I go?" I asked and she looked panicked for a moment and I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh no it's nothing…"

"Come on Let we're supposed to be friends remember you can tell me." I said softly and she turned away to look at Ava before looking back at me.

"Right…I know that. As a friend would you mind if I asked you to do something for me?"

"No not at all, I'd do anything for you." I said quietly.

"It's just I don't do very well on my own, especially at night and with Leon gone again… it's going to take some getting used to again. I don't really want to be alone tonight. I know it's a lot to ask but do you mind staying the night?" I sat dumb founded but I could hear the fear in her voice and I nodded.

"Of course."

"It's just strictly as a friend, this doesn't change anything…I just…" She started tripping over her words and I shook my head.

"Let its fine I understand." I whispered quietly as I cut off her rambling.

"Right sorry." She whispered and I smiled slightly reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear on instinct but when I saw her flinch I stopped and dropped my hand.

"Uh…would you like me to put Ava to bed?" I asked quietly and she nodded giving Ava a kiss.

"Yes thank you." I smiled at her and took Ava carefully into my arms as I stood and made my way to her nursery. I laid her gently down in her cot and tucked in her in before switching on her night light and the baby monitor as I left the room. Shutting the door quietly behind me I was a little surprised to see Letty standing waiting for me.

"Uh you can either have the room between mine and Ava's or the one at the front of the house."

"I don't mind Letty which one would you prefer me to have?" I asked gently still catching onto her uneasiness.

"The one closer to us if you don't mind…" I shook my head.

"No I don't mind, I told you I'm here for whatever you need." She sent me a tiny smile and I returned it as she pointed to the room across from us.

"It's through there." I nodded and I went to make sure the house was locked up. I walked back to the room but I paused when I saw Letty still standing there.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I whispered back as we stood in silence for a while longer. She cleared her throat suddenly and I snapped out of my trance.

"Goodnight Dom." I felt my breath catch as I watched in silence as she fled down the hallway into her room closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight Letty." I whispered to no one as I too retired for the night feeling happy and relieved she had finally called me Dom. Maybe things would work out after all.

* * *

_R&R hope this was good enough!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	33. Nightmares and another step forward

_Just a word of warning the beginning of this is pretty dark so if you want to skip over it be my guest however it is a memory of Letty's and gives an insight as to what she went through._

* * *

_Letty's POV _

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Had I really asked him to stay? It had been hard last time Leon had left especially the nights Dom had Ava because I would be all alone in the big house but the difference was I knew he would be back. When Ava was gone I spent the nights cleaning or watching TV instead of sleeping only falling asleep in the early hours of the morning waking up a few short hours later.

It had been a shock when he said he was leaving, even when he had said he'd be around in the morning the thought of him leaving for the night still had never crossed my mind and I cursed myself for being weak in front of him. Now having him here and so close I was afraid to go to sleep in fear that he would hear my night terrors. Of all the times for him to be a light sleeper it had to be now.

Sighing I rolled over trying to get comfortable as I prayed for one night without the haunting nightmares.

* * *

_I smiled in my sleep, starting to stir as hands ran over my skin. I leaned into them, starting to slowly wake, as the hands continued the exploration of my back. It took me a minute while the sleepy haze cleared from my mind, before I registered what was happening. Now fully awake and tense, knowing Dom wasn't here, nor was Leon and they weren't any hands I recognised, panic started to set in. A chuckle started from behind me, the person having noticed the difference in my body language. The hands turned rougher as I turned around, hands coming into contact with a solid form. Using all my strength to try and push the person away, I was surprised when the person grabbed me, pinning me to the bed. I struggled against my captor's hold but it only made his grip get tighter. I winced as nails cut into my wrists, pain surging up my arm the more I struggled._

"_Shhh Lia, no need for fighting…" I froze, panting hard as I heard his voice. It took less than a second before my fight or flight mode kicked in once more._

"_Demetri please I don't want this." I pleaded loudly before both of his hands wrapped around my neck, squeezing tightly as I clawed uselessly at it. Every move I made he tightened his grip, even in the darkness I could see little white lights in my vision._

_"Quiet! Yes you do, you just don't know it yet. You're going to be __mine__ Lia, only __mine__. I'm going to make sure of it." He purred close to my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, overpowering making me want to vomit. I coughed pathetically as I tried to speak or scream, as his hands roamed and clawed at my body. He only laughed at my response as I continued to squirm away. _

_"Where do ya think you're going hmm? No where to run baby." He teased as his body pinned mine to the bed, effectively limiting my movement. His grip eased slightly on my neck and I used it to my advantage by calling out. I was cut off mid scream though as I felt a blow to my face. My struggling stopped instantly as pain seared across my cheek, realisation dawning that he had hit me. _

_His throaty laugh gave me chills as his grip tightened once more, tighter then the last, making me gasp for breath. Choking and losing oxygen I knew that if I didn't want to end up passed out or dead I had to stop struggling and give up the fight. I needed to stay alive for my daughter._

_"There we go that wasn't so hard was it? Don't worry __Lia__ you'll like what I have planned for you." I lay still unable to move, crying silently as he violated my body by force. For my own sanity I tried to think of happier times, hell I even thought of Dom, anything just to try and ignore what was going on._

_"Argh." I cried out in pain towards what I could only hope was the end, as I felt something pierce my skin. The blade gliding across my skin in a pattern I couldn't work out._

"_Your mine now Lia, I'm not ever letting you go." I whimpered as I felt warm blood run down the inside of my thigh. His lips were suddenly on me and I resisted, biting viciously at his lip making him pull away in pain._

_"Stupid bitch." He swore, another hard hit across my face before he kissed me again. Again I resisted and another hit was issued._

"_Stop resisting Lia, I always__ get what I want. I've had you once and whether you like it or not I'm going to continue, so you might as well do yourself a favour. Give yourself to me willingly this time or suffer the consequences again." Knowing I had no choice and no one was going to help me I cried as I kissed him back. I just wanted it to be over._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I laid in bed unable to sleep as I let my mind wander over the last few days. It had been an hour or two since I had retired but I was far from tired. I frowned as I heard quiet whimpering and I listened thinking Ava was waking up but it got louder turning to actual cries. That wasn't Ava, it was Letty.

I continued to listen not sure of what to do I didn't want to interrupt and make her pull away further. It broke my heart to hear her cry like that, she sounded so frightened and it took everything I had not to go running in. That soon changed though as her cries turned to screams I felt panicked thinking something was seriously wrong as I got up rushing out of the room and into hers. Flipping on the bedside light I took in her sleeping figure thrashing around the bed crying and screaming.

"Shhh it's okay Let." Even in her sleep she recoiled from my touch and started fighting me off.

"Please don't…" I paused at her words and gently shook her.

"Baby wake up, it's okay Let." I pleaded quietly. It took me a long time to get her to wake and during that time she got a few good hits in that had me winded but I kept trying gently trying to convince her it was okay and I was there to help her. I listened to her frightened pleas and I felt my heart break and I wanted to kill the person that hurt her.

I was relieved when her eyes finally snapped open and her screams stopped. I didn't touch her unsure of how she would react as I watched her gasp for breath as she registered who I was.

"Letty relax it's just me." I said softly.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

My eyes snapped open as I felt a hand on my arm and I sat up gasping and shaking heavily as I pushed the person away. I had tears streaming down my face and covered in cold sweat from no doubt thrashing around in bed.

"Letty relax it's just me." I calmed at Dom's voice and my eyes snapped to his as he leant over but keeping his hands to himself.

"Sorry…" I whispered quietly. I sat up in bed as I ran a hand through my hair looking anywhere but at Dom. I felt him shift a little and the bed dipped as he sat at the edge of it.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming that's why I came in. You wouldn't wake up, kept fighting me…"

"Just a nightmare… sorry I woke you." I said shakily.

"You didn't I wasn't asleep yet." He said softly and I nodded meeting his eyes. The worried look on his face said it all and I closed my eyes bringing my hand up to rid my face of the tears.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked gently and I turned to look at him in the dimly lit room. There was no point in denying it he had seen and heard everything.

"Yes." I said tiredly moving over a little. I looked over at him when he didn't move and he looked on unsurely from where he sat.

"I won't bite." I said quietly and he smiled a little as he moved to sit next to me.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I nodded at his words.

"What was the dream about?" Rubbing my face tiredly I sighed and leant back against the headboard heavily.

"It wasn't a dream exactly… it was a memory." I could feel his gaze on me and I felt sick at the thought of having to tell him the truth but I knew I had to. Mia had been right I had been living in the past and it was haunting me, Leon had wanted me to be open with Dom and I knew I had to be but it scared the absolute shit out of me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said softly but I shook my head.

"No I… I need to. I have to learn to trust you right?" Even though I already knew the answer I need it confirmed.

"Yes but I don't want you to feel pressured into it either."

"It was a memory that happened not long after I arrived in Berlin." I started and he stayed quiet listening to which I was thankful for.

"It was of Demetri… I hated that man but I had no choice I needed to stay alive for Ava and I needed the money in order to set myself up. Carlos' beating was nothing in comparison to what Demetri dished out at times." I paused as I suddenly lost my voice. I took a sideways glance at Dom but he waited patiently.

"It's okay you can take your time, we have all night." He said gently and I nodded gratefully.

"He took a liking to me straight away but when I didn't return his attention he started getting aggressive and angry. I never thought he would… go to the lengths he did. That scar on my leg…" I trailed off and I noticed how he was suddenly tense.

"Did he do that?" I nodded.

"DF, it's his intials. He carved into me when he claimed me as his, said no one else could touch me I belonged to him."

"Claimed…" He said tensely and I knew he was holding back his anger for my benefit.

"He raped me Dom, I was already at one of the lowest points in my life and he nearly pushed me over the edge. Ava was the only thing that stopped me. He was controlling and completely possessive, whenever he thought I was lying that's when the violence started and he used to blame it on me. In the end I think I actually started to believe it. The days I felt stronger and ready to break away I fought him but towards the end I found it was easier if I didn't, I didn't get as badly hurt."

"NONE of that was your fault Letty. I can't even begin to understand what you've been through and I'm sorry I ever pushed you. I had no idea." His voice was hard and firm making me almost flinch as I heard his tone even if I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Is that why you flinch when I go to touch you?" He asked deathly calm and I knew he was mad, really mad.

"I don't mean it… it's just a reaction. Leon's the only one I never did it to but I think that's because he was there for everything." I explained.

"You never have to worry about him again Letty he's dead remember…" he said gently and I nodded.

"I know…I never intended to kill him, when he mentioned Ava I just…I lost it."

"I don't blame you, if he was still alive I'd go and hunt him down myself." He stated angrily but I shook my head.

"I couldn't let you do that."

"It wouldn't have stopped me, you know that. I hate to see you hurt Let, this is breaking my heart." He said sadly and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry but I just can't start where we left off."

"I know, I…somewhat understand now." We sat in silence for a long time but I couldn't bring myself to say anything else I had disclosed enough for one night.

"I hate feeling like this…weak I mean. I never used to be this way."

"You've been through a lot and this also partly my fault." I didn't say anything partly because I didn't know what to say.

"I should head back to my room, are you going to be okay?" I shook my head and turned to face him.

"You can go but can you just stay until I fall asleep…please?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Please."

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to." He said softly as I lay back down.

"Thank you."

"No thank you Let for opening up to me."

"Don't make me regret it Dom." I whispered.

"Never I swear, sleep Let I'll keep you safe I promise." He stayed sitting up behind me as I rolled over facing away from him and there was a small gap between us so we weren't touching but after a few minutes I turned around reaching for his hand. I thought his touch would make me feel uncomfortable again but the innocent gesture made me feel safe. His hand tightened around mine holding onto it tightly and I opened my eyes to see him staring up at the ceiling. He looked down when I settled and smiled slightly as I returned it closing my eyes again mentally and physically exhausted.

* * *

_In all honesty I'm really unsure about this chapter… but I'll let you all decide._

_R&R  
Princess of Darkness17_


	34. Spending the day together

_Dom's POV_

I must have fallen asleep at some point through the night after spending a good few hours by Letty's side sitting up trying to quell my anger. It was the best sleep I had had for a long time and looking down I realized why. She was peacefully asleep still but her hand was no longer holding mine instead my arms were around her and her head was resting on my shoulder. I relaxed as I looked down at her peaceful face, no longer did she look scared and frightened. I took a few minutes to savor the feeling of having her back in my arms knowing the moment would be over soon.

On one hand I didn't want to move in case I woke her but on another I didn't want her to find us like this either afraid she'd freak out. Taking the chance I gently removed myself from the bed and away from the warmth of her body. I gave her one last look before I silently crept out of the room moving towards the one I was meant to stay in as I got dressed. Once I was done I crept silently towards Ava's to look in on her. Opening the door quietly I heard her sleepy babble and smiled as I walked into the room completely standing over her cot as she looked up at me smiling holding her arms up. Reaching down I picked her up and gave her a kiss talking to her quietly as I moved to change her.

"Did you have a good sleep princess? You slept all night." I whispered to her quietly as I hugged her close. Finished changing her I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ba." I looked at what she was pointing at and saw her pointing outside.

"That's the beach." I said softly and she got all excited at the word.

"We're going to the park today, what do you think about that Ava?" I asked and she looked at me blankly. I laughed at her expression that was definitely inherited from Letty.

"Can you say park?" I coached and she looked confused.

"Or not. What about dada? Can you say dada yet?" She smiled up at me cheekily and I grinned shaking my head at her squeal.

"Shh mama's still sleeping we have to be quiet."

"BA!" She squealed again as she reached for outside. I smiled looking at the time it was still early we had the whole day together a bit of time out at the beach wouldn't matter much and Letty was still asleep.

"Come on then princess we'll go for a walk on the beach for a bit." I said heading towards the door and she clapped excitedly when we exited the house.

She was dressed in shorts so I didn't have to worry about her pants getting too wet. Walking up to the shoreline I placed her down holding her hands as the waves gently lapped at our feet. The water was warm and as Ava's giggles filled the beach I found myself laughing along with her as we splashed in the shallow water.

"I was wondering where you two were." I looked up as I heard Letty's quiet voice and I smiled at her.

"Ava wanted to come out here." She nodded.

"Probably because I bring her out every morning, it's just part of her routine." I picked up Ava to stop her from getting her clothes too wet.

"I was going to head back to my place to get ready and then I'll be back over is that okay?" I asked Letty and she nodded.

"Yeah I should get ready and feed Ava anyway."

"You okay?" I asked gently and she nodded unsurely at me.

"Uh listen thanks for last night..." I could hear the uneasiness in her voice so I chose not to ask any more questions.

"Anytime." I said softly as I kissed Ava on the cheek and handed her back to Letty.

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay." I gave her one last smile and leaned in to kiss Ava again before I turned and made my way down the beach towards my own house.

I walked in and took a couple of calming breaths no longer needing to hold my anger in. I punched the nearest wall making a whole in the wall but I didn't care I could get it fixed, build a new one but I couldn't build a new past I could only change the future and fix the present. I was so angry about the piece of information Letty had disclosed to me. Not at her, never would I be angry at her. I was furious at Demetri didn't matter if he was dead. What kind of man would put his hands on a woman? Especially one that didn't return his feelings and the scar…. I shuddered at the thought of it. His fucking initials, he had branded her like a farmer would his herd. Knowing I was starting to cross that fine line between anger and all hell breaking loose as I rubbed a hand over my face and took a deep breath deciding to take a shower to cool off. As each minute ticked by I felt myself returning to normal again but I also knew the anger was always going to be there and the mark on her skin was always going to be a constant reminder.

I quickly made lunch and shoved everything in a basket as I locked up the house again heading down the beach back to Letty's.

I let myself in and followed the sounds of talking into the kitchen where Ava and Letty were. Smiling at Ava as she squealed excitedly immediately reaching for me I cast a look at Letty for approval seeing as she was supposed to be eating.

"She's done." She said softly and I nodded picking up Ava cuddling her close.

"Ready for the park?" I asked again and she looked towards Letty ignoring my words.

"She doesn't understand that word."

"I figured. The look on her face this morning when I said it was priceless it was you all over." I laughed but stopped when I saw Letty looked a little offended.

"Gee thanks."

"I'm just teasing Let…" I said quietly. She didn't answer though as she continued cleaning up the kitchen. I thought we had managed to make some progress over the past couple of days but I think last night had put us back a few steps.

"Um so are you ready to head off?" I asked when she was done cleaning and she looked around the room once before nodding.

"Yeah I guess so." I noticed that she was biting her lips and I sighed adjusting Ava in my arms.

"Let if you don't want to go just tell me." I pleaded quietly after last night's confession I wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with.

"No it's fine, we're are we going?" I hesitated I didn't fully believe her words but it also didn't look like she was going to tell me otherwise so I let it go.

"I'm not sure really, I figured we'd just drive for a bit there has to be a park around here somewhere." I said softly as I rubbed a hand over Ava's back.

"Mind if I drive?" I smiled and shook my head. Contrary to popular belief when we first started dating and pretty much all the way through I used to love letting Letty drive my car but she was the only one who was able to get away with it. There was something about seeing her behind the wheel of my car that made me so hot and it used to make her feel powerful knowing that she had that effect over me.

"We'll take my car." I faltered a little at her words.

"Uh you can take mine you know." I said silently hoping she'd say yes.

"You'd love that wouldn't you." I winced at her tone and pressed a kiss to Ava's head as she laid it on my shoulder. I turned my face away from Letty and I heard her sigh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just…I can't drive your car Dom, I'm not that person anymore."

"I know Letty, it's fine." I said.

"I'll go get my keys."

* * *

_Letty's POV_

We managed to find a nice park which had a small view of the water and I watched as Dom took Ava off to play. I joined in for a bit before I went to sit back down leaving them both to play and spend some time together. After watching them for a few hours I couldn't help but laugh as she squealed excitedly on the swing as Dom pushed her slowly.

"Was that fun baby?" I asked as they walked back over and Ava was grinning and laughing as Dom tickled her.

"Mama." She giggled and I held my arms out for her as she reached.

"Hello baby girl. Did you have fun with daddy?" she grinned and pointed to Dom.

"I think she likes the swing." Dom laughed and I agreed.

"Are you hungry? We should probably start lunch." He said and I nodded as I sat Ava down on the rug next to me.

"You hungry Ava?" I said as Dom held out a quarter of her sandwich for her to take and she looked at it interested.

"Say ta daddy." I prompted.  
"Ta." Dom chuckled a little as she reached for it grinning as she bit into it.

"When are you going to learn to say daddy huh?" Dom joked with her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"She will when she's ready." I said quietly and I hadn't meant for it be harsh but that's how it came across and again I found myself apologizing.

"Uh listen about last night…" He started as we ate. I froze and met his eyes for a moment before looking down at Ava.

"Can we just forget about that, you caught me in a fragile moment. That wasn't something I wanted to come out. Not yet anyway." I said quietly.

"I can't forget what you said Letty, how can anyone forget that? I'm glad you told me, whether you meant to or not I'm glad I know." I stayed silent I honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"Let I know we're working on being friends and with our history and everything that's going to take a little longer than normal I understand that. In all honesty though I think we need to address the issues that put us here in the first place before we can even begin to work through the new ones."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'm trying to say I think we should talk about all the issues we have with each other from the time I came out of prison to when I left in you in the DR." I sat in silence and I was numb, shocked even. We rarely spoke about our issues so they never really got resolved. Our way of sorting things out was we fought, we argued, one of us would usually take off for a bit then we'd come back argue some more and then spend the next twenty four hours in the bedroom making up for it. That was our way of dealing with problems.

"Let?"

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"Are we able to do that?" I thought about it. The fact of the matter was at some point it needed to happen but the question was it going to happen now or later?

"Yes…but not now, not today. I just want today to be about spending time with our daughter."

"Okay as long as we do deal with this."

"We will."

* * *

_R&R_

_Sorry it's taken me a while to get this out I've been on holiday with my fiancé and work is just crazy but I've had some time to relax so hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	35. Merry Christmas

_I understand everyone might think this boring and everything but I promise the next installment after this one,(the sequel not the prequel) will be action packed. Only one to two chapters left so stay with me!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

The rest of the day seemed to pass really quickly much to my disappointment and before I knew it we were heading back to our houses and I had to say goodbye to Ava. After spending the day together just the three of us having fun and being carefree I had forgotten that this was going to happen.

"Bye baby, see you tomorrow." I said quietly to Ava as I hugged her close pressing a kiss to her cheek. She yawned tiredly and I smiled softly as she put her head on my shoulder wrapping her tiny arms around shoulders.

"I love you Ava." I whispered to her quietly but it was still loud enough for Letty to hear as she seemed to shift at my words.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do for her birthday at some point too." Letty said quietly as I leaned my cheek on Ava's head.

"I've been thinking about that, everyone's coming back for Christmas and will probably stay until Ava's birthday I thought we could just do a family get together. Barbeque at the park or one of the houses something just low key?" I said carefully. Truth was there was a million ideas I had for her party, I wanted her to have the best but being on the run and having to keep a low profile knocked out most of them.

"I was thinking the same." I nodded slowly and I glance at Ava seeing her eyes closed and I smiled seeing she was asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Letty asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I think she was tired."

"She didn't have a nap today. I'm surprised she lasted this long."

"Listen about her birthday present, would you mind if I got her a puppy or a kitten?" I asked curiously. Letty raised an eyebrow and I smiled slightly.

"It can stay at my house, I just thought it would be something different for her."

"I don't have a problem having it here but isn't it a bit much for a one year old?"

"I wouldn't get her a big dog Letty, a kitten would probably would be better."

"Probably."

"So is that a yes?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'll go in with you if you like I don't really know what to get her either."

"Sure I don't mind." I placed a hand on Ava's back rubbing it softly as she started stirring but she settled again pretty quickly and I adjusted her carefully so she was laying in my arms her head buried into my chest.

"Do you want me to put her into bed?" I asked quietly and Letty nodded opening the door as I followed her in. Making my way up the hallway I entered her room and put her down carefully tucking her in before making my way out.

"I have to head off but can I come by tomorrow?" I asked quietly and she nodded.

"Thank you for today, it was nice."

"It was my pleasure." I said quietly and we stood awkwardly next in front of one another. Taking a chance I took a step closer.

"I know you probably don't like people touching you, least of all men." I said carefully and she shifted at my words as I stopped right in front of her.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I watched as Dom moved forward a little more until there were only a few centimeters between us.

"You could say that." I muttered uncomfortably.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He asked quietly.

"A little." I stated.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hug you but if it's too much that's fine." He said as he took a step back. Weighing my options I took a careful step forward and waited a moment before wrapping my arms loosely around his middle trying not to cringe at the contact. I waited until his arms wrapped around me. It wasn't the hug he used to hold me with, it was more careful and cautious and it made me relax a little knowing he wasn't going to push for anything more. I gave him a small squeeze before pulling back and stepping away completely.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Don't expect it all the time." I smiled slightly as I said it and he smiled back.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

_Dom's POV_

The last couple of weeks had flown by and before we knew it everyone was arriving again for Christmas. Letty and I had made progress not a lot but we were actually able to have conversations now and actually be able to laugh a little with each other. I was actually getting worried about seeing Elena again, Letty and I still hadn't sat down and talked through our past, we just seemed to be too busy spending time with together with Ava. Not wanting to put a spanner in the works I left it alone knowing Letty would tell me when she was ready. Seeing Elena again though was going to be awkward on my part and tense on Letty's part.

"Hey man Merry Christmas. What's been going on?" I smiled at Roman as we shook hands before I did the same with Tej.

"Merry Christmas, not much man, pretty quiet here on the island. Not much mischief to get up to." I joked and they smiled and agreed with me.

"Where's your rugrat?" Roman asked looking around.

"Uh…" I looked around scanning the small gathering of people and found her with Letty who was talking with Han.

"She's over there." I said pointing her out.

"Man she's grown." Tej whistled and I laughed in agreement.

"So how's things between you and Letty?" Roman asked quietly.

"We're taking things slowly…"

"Mia sort of filled us in about Elena." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah things got tense and I realized what I had to do." I sighed.

"You regretting your decision?" I shook my head.

"No I did the right thing, I want Letty and Ava. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"Elena here yet?"

"No but uh when she does get here can you give me a heads up?"

"We hear ya man." I nodded in thanks and walked over to Gisele giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas. She's grown so much." She gushed to me and I smiled happily nodding in agreement.

"Merry Christmas to you too, yeah don't I know it." I joked.

"She walking yet?"

"Along furniture not on her own. But she's getting there." I said happily.

"Such a proud daddy." She teased and I grinned.

"You bet. Now I'm off to see my daughter." She nodded and I continued over to where Letty and Mia were standing with Han. Both Lexie and Ava were with them.

"Dom merry Christmas man how have you been?" Han said as I arrived next to them.

"Busy." I said smiling and he grinned.

"I bet. I'm going to go and find Brian." I nodded and took Lexie as she reached for me.

"Hello." I said quietly giving her kisses all over her face and she grinned giggling. I noticed Ava looking at us strangely and I looked to Letty but she shrugged. Ava curled into Letty and just stared at me sadly.

"Ava baby what's the matter?" I asked quietly as I adjusted Lexie in one arm my other reaching out to brush Ava's cheek softly. She rubbed at her eyes almost tiredly and I noticed her little pout.

"I think she's tired." Letty said as she smoothed Ava's hair down. I nodded and kissed Lexie on the cheek again.

* * *

We were all sitting around on the beach talking and laughing Lexie in my lap as we played with a ball. Ava was sitting quietly cuddled into Letty's side and she hadn't made so much as a sound for a while. I was getting a little worried but Letty insisted she was just tired but the way she kept looking over had me upset to see her so sad.

"Ava wanna play with uncle Roman?" Roman asked as he rolled a ball to her but she pushed it away angrily as she laid her head down on Letty's lap. Brian laughed a little.

"No one wants to play with you man."

"Hey now that's not nice O'Connor."

Lexie grabbed at my hands and played with them as I spoke with Tej.

"Hey man what happened to your hand?" Brian asked and I looked down at my hand. Shit I had forgotten about that.

"Uh nothing just knocked it on something." I said vaguely but I saw the look Letty gave me.

"Wouldn't happen to be a wall would it?" she said quietly but I stayed silent.

"Ava." Letty warned and I looked up as Letty removed her hand from Ava's mouth.

"You okay?" I asked.

"She bit me." She muttered as Ava started crying.

"Did she sleep last night?" I asked.

"Yeah she slept fine. I don't understand where this has come from." Ava calmed down eventually but she was still in a bad mood and wouldn't let anyone touch her including Letty.

"Leave her she'll snap out of it." She said quietly and I nodded but it hurt to see her so upset.

I looked up as a car pulled up and I held my breath as I saw Elena get out followed by Leon, Rosa and Nico.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Leon said but I smiled at him. He looked between me and Letty and I gave a small smile. He ran a hand over Lexie's head as I held her and he looked over at Ava who was sitting by herself crying softly still.

'What's wrong with my girl?" he asked as he looked at Ava but for once she didn't respond to him.

"Dom." Elena said quietly and I smiled lightly at her.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"Good, you?" she asked and I nodded.

"I've been okay." I felt someone come up behind me and I smiled at Letty as she stood by my side.

"Letty."

"Elena, how have you been?" I tried not to look shocked at the civil conversation between the two.

"I'm doing fine. Ava doesn't look too happy."

"No I don't know what's gotten into her today." I bounced Lexie softly as I listened to the small conversation.

"Hey everything okay?" Leon asked as he looked between us all slightly afraid.

"Everything's fine." Elena said softly I noticed the silent conversation pass between them and I frowned.

"Something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Uh look we have something to tell you both." Leon said nervously.

"What?" Letty asked.

"Please don't be mad… it just kind of happened." Elena said softly.

"You're together?" I asked quietly and they nodded slowly waiting for our reactions.

"I'm happy for you both. I treated you like shit Elena I'm glad you found someone that will treat you better than I ever did." I said as I adjusted Lexie in my arms.

"Let?" Leon asked quietly as she had yet to say anything.

"You hurt him you deal with me." Was all she said and Elena nodded seriously while Leon sighed in relief.

"Guy's Ava's getting pretty worked up." Brian said as Letty rushed to Ava's side.

"Well that could have gone worse." I said quietly to them and they nodded smiling gratefully as I smiled at the two before leaving the couple alone.

"Ava stop." Letty said as she tried to pick Ava up to comfort her but she just cried and screamed louder. Walking up to Ava I shifted Lexie to one side and reached forward carefully as I picked up Ava as she kicked and screamed at me and I held her in my other arm.

"What's wrong with you miss?" I asked as she cried but stopped struggling. I tried to give her a kiss but she pushed me away and I frowned at her.

"Come on princess calm down." I said as I moved to sit placing both girls in my lap. She looked over at Lexie as she started giggling but I was shocked when Ava reached across and smacked Lexie making her cry.

"Ava." I scolded and I handed Lexie to Brian as he took her calming her down.

"That was naughty." I said sternly and Ava started crying again throwing herself into my chest. I looked up at Letty as she frowned watching what was going on.

"Sorry Mia, I don't know what's gotten into her." Letty apologized but Mia shook her head.

"Let they're kids. It was bound to happen at some point."

"Yeah I guess."

"Seriously Let it's fine." Brian said as he patted Lexie's back.

"In all honesty I think someone's jealous." Mia whispered to us and I frowned as I looked down at an upset Ava as she clung to me. I guess I should have expected it I had spent so much time with Ava she was used to having me to herself. I looked at Letty and she sighed nodding and I hugged Ava close.

"Aww baby..." I said as I rubbed her back calming her down. It took a while but eventually her crying stopped and she just laid there limp in my arms.

"I'm sorry baby was I not paying enough attention to you?" I asked quietly as she sniffed. I placed a kiss on her head and rocked her slowly.

"Someone's become attached." Han said as they all sat around watching.

"I should have expected it, I've spent so much time with her over the last couple of weeks she hasn't had to share me." I said quietly. Ava looked up and rubbed her eyes leaning her head against my chest. I placed another kiss on her head and she looked up at me quietly.

"Can daddy get a smile?" I asked but she stayed quiet as a few stray tears still rolled down her face. Brian came and knelt down next to us as Lexie looked at Ava unsurely and Ava stared back at her.

"Give cousin Lexie a kiss and say sorry." I said quietly but she stayed where she was just staring at Alexis.

"Lexie wants to give you a cuddle." Brian said softly.

"Give the baby a kiss?" I asked again as she leant forward slowly and planted a soft and wet kiss on Lexie head which made Lexie squirm as we all laughed.

"See you need to be gentle with Lexie." I said softly and she cuddled back into my side clutching my shirt tightly.

"So since Dom's out of cooking who wants to help?" Brian asked as he handed Lexie back to Mia.

"I'll help you." Tej said as he and Brian made their way into the kitchen to finish off lunch.

"So any news from Charlotte?" Roman asked and we turned to Letty. I noticed she hesitated but then nodded and I frowned.

"You didn't say anything." I said quietly and she nodded again.

"It's nothing major Hobbs has put together another team and they're planning on moving soon. I don't know where yet."

"So he's still in the states?" Gisele asked and Letty nodded.

"For now, they don't have any leads as far as she knows."

"So what they're just planning on tearing the world apart one country at a time until they find us?" Han asked.

"I think they'll head back to Berlin." She said quietly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Demetri and Carlos. Carlos is still alive Hobbs will want to go after him to get answers on us."

"Demetri's dead." I said softly looking at her meaningfully and she nodded looking away.

"Carlos isn't. He knows everything about us, if Hobbs catches him… we're all in trouble."

"You used an Alias." Elena said quietly.

"Carlos knew though" Leon said quietly and we all stopped.

"How?"

"The finger prints remember? Half because I lied, I'd given him false information and the other half was because I'd been caught, nearly gotten him caught." We were silent as she spoke.

"You should have killed Hobbs when you had the chance." Letty flinched.

"No I've killed enough already." Sensing she was starting to pull away I changed topics again and she sent me a grateful smile.

"Guy's foods ready." Tej called as everyone started inside the house. Letty and I waited until everyone was inside and I turned to her.

"You okay?" I asked and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah we better go eat. She okay now?" I looked down at Ava who had fallen asleep in my arms and I grinned over at Letty.

"She's asleep." And Letty rolled her eyes.

"Typical she always falls asleep after a tantrum." I smiled and kissed Ava's head as I stood up carefully.

"Hey Dom."

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"Merry Christmas." She said quietly as she hugged me softly. I smiled and used my free arm to hug her back.

"Merry Christmas Let." I whispered as we pulled away from each other and moved inside to eat with the rest of the family.

* * *

_R&R_

_Ava's birthday is up next!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	36. Moving forward

_Hey guys if you're interested in getting updates on my stories or just want to ask me any questions feel free to like my page on Facebook just search Princess of darkness17. _

_This is the last chapter guys so enjoy and I hope to have the prequel up in the next few days so keep an eye out. It's been a bit up and down this story, but I appreciate all the support I've gotten from everyone._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I rushed around the house madly trying to get everything ready in time for Ava's birthday lunch with the family. Leon and I had spoken about Elena and I had agreed to be civil and so far we were doing okay. There was still some bad blood between us because of her and Dom's relationship but at least we could have small conversations if needed without biting each other's heads off.

"Let?" I looked up as I heard Dom call from the front of the house.

"Kitchen." I said back and I heard him move throughout the house before he became visible to me.

"Hey I thought I'd come and give you a hand."

"Thanks Ava's in a bad mood. Maybe you could get her out of it." I said as I finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Where is she?" I pointed to door of the lounge room.

"Ava." Dom called and I heard a loud thud as blocks hit the floor before she came walking out of the room eager to see Dom. She was still very wobbly on her feet seeing as though she had only been walking on her own for a week.

"There's my princess." He said as he scooped her up kissing her face and I had to smile as I watched them.

"Happy birthday baby, you're growing up too fast." Dom said quietly as he gave Ava a kiss.

"Car!" she yelled as she pointed outside as she caught sight of Dom's car.

"Very good baby it's daddy's car." I rolled my eyes. Her third word had to be car. I knew how much Dom wanted her to be able to say dad but at the same time he was beaming with pride when she came out with the word car as well. Ava had picked up a few new words over the last few weeks car being one of them along with no, mine and bird. Her two new favorite being mine and no.

"Well someone's in a better mood." I muttered quietly to myself and Dom gave me a smile.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" He asked.

"Ah no not really everything's already at Mia and Brian's." I said as I tied my hair up again watching as Ava babbled to Dom.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You taking your car? Or are you guys riding with me?" I thought about it for a minute but I didn't get a chance to answer as Ava pointed to Dom's car.

"CAR!" I laughed a little and nodded to Dom.

"I think she wants yours."

"It's a charger, who wouldn't want a ride in the charger?" He asked jokingly as he tickled Ava and I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't care what brand car it is, it's just the fact it's a car." I stated and he grinned.

"For now." I shook my head smiling.

"So we going or what?" I asked picking up Ava's bag and he nodded as we walked out to the car.

"We owe Lexie a new ball by the way." I frowned.

"Okay…why?"

"Uh… _it_ kind of put a hole in it." He said hinting to Ava's kitten she was about to get.

"Of course it did. You had to pick the most disobedient." I sighed and he gave me a look as he stood up from strapping Ava in.

"Correction you picked it."

"It was cute." I defended.

"Yeah we'll see how long you think that when you bring it home." I made a face at Dom while he laughed as we got into the front of the car.

"Birthday girl's here." Tej called as we arrived and I got Ava out making my way over to where everyone was set up. I passed Ava to Mia as she gave her a kiss.

"You're a big girl now." I frowned as I looked over Ava. Had one year already passed? Where had the time gone because Dom was right she was growing up fast and I hated it.

"You okay Let?" Mia asked as Brian took Ava to play with Lexie.

"Yeah sorry just thinking." I said quietly.

"They can't be little forever Let." She said guessing the real reason behind my sadness and I smiled at Mia.

"I can wish." I said as she smiled wrapping an arm around me in a hug and I hugged her back.

* * *

It was a quiet day really, Ava was excited about all the balloons and being the center of attention especially when it came to Dom. Dom disappeared inside with Brian at one point and he gave me a pointed look.

"Ava baby come here mummy and daddy have something for you." I said calling for her as she sat on the ground not far away playing with Leon.

"It's something really special." Leon said excitedly to her as he passed her over to me. She sat on my lap somewhat patiently watching Han and Roman play cards.

"Ready?" Brian asked as he came out and Mia nodded as Dom came out as well holding something behind his back. It caught Ava's attention and she tried to lean around to see it.

"Put your hand out." I said as I held her hand out carefully as Dom revealed the kitten. Ava looked at it unsurely as Dom held it out in front of us.

"Can you say cat?" Brian asked as everyone watched Ava look at her new kitten.

"Ava want to pet the kitty?" I asked and she shook her head but the kitten seemed to have other ideas as it sniffed Ava's hand before licking it. Ava squealed and then started crying as we laughed at her reaction. Dom took the kitten away a bit and I hugged Ava as she cried.

"It's okay it didn't hurt you. It's saying hello." I said softly as she calmed down still looking at the kitten.

"You can say hello to her." Dom said as he pet the cat. Ava watched Dom and put her hand out as Dom moved it closer again.

"Have to be gentle though." I warned as she petted the cat's head hesitantly with the help of Dom.

"See she won't hurt you." Leon said softly as Ava pet the cat on her own and she grinned back at me as I smiled at her.

"Good girl." I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek. I placed Ava on the ground in front of me and Dom put the kitten on the ground in front of her and we watched carefully as Ava reached for the cat again petting it.

"She seems alright with it." Mia voiced and I nodded.

"What are we going to name it?" Dom asked me and I shrugged.

"Something easy for her to say."

"Mine?" Leon joked and I smirked shaking my head.

"Funny Le."

"Mine?" Ava voiced and I nodded at her sending a glare at Leon.

"Yeah baby kitty's all yours."

"Ki…" I raised an eyebrow as she started saying kitty but then stopped.

"Close say kitty…" Dom encouraged.

"KI!" I laughed quietly along with everyone else.

"Close enough." Han laughed.

* * *

Dom and the boys had taken the girls and Nico down to beach for a swim leaving Mia, Gisele, Rosa, Elena and I to ourselves.

"So when are you Brian going to have another one?" Gisele asked Mia and she looked horrified.

"Are you kidding? One is enough, at least for a long while." I laughed at Mia's face.

"What about you Gisele when are you Han going to settle down and have kids?" Elena asked.

"I don't think either of us are ready for that commitment just yet." She laughed.

"Speaking of commitment Elena…you and Leon huh?" Mia smiled.

"Yeah who would have thought? He's amazing." She said quietly sparing me a glance but I smiled slightly at her.

"What about you Letty?" I looked confused at Rosa.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Are you planning anymore with Dom?" I froze at the question.

"Uh…Dom and I have a lot to work through. Having more kids has never crossed my mind." I said as lightly as I could and they let the subject drop instantly as the boys made their way over to us.

"DADA!" Everyone froze as Ava's squeal washed over us. Dom stopped tickling her and just stared at her dumb founded.

"Did she just say…" I nodded at Dom still in shock myself.

"Did you say dada?" He said quietly to her.

"Dada." She giggled.

I felt my heart stop at her words looking between Dom and Ava my walls and even my strength to fight came crashing down. It was like the last two months had been nothing but a blur and with that one word that had tumbled from her lips I felt tears prick my eyes. I knew what I needed to do now as I found myself staring longingly at Dom. I was done fighting, I was done trying to be strong. We had to talk and sort things through once and for all. I wanted Dom back, not just as a friend though and I was going to fight to make sure that happened. I had given him till Ava's birthday and as far as I was concerned he had proved himself to me.

I blinked away my tears quickly before anyone saw and smiled at Dom as he gave Ava a kiss. Everyone was chatting and talking again as they sat down but my eyes hadn't left Dom's figure as he placed Ava on the ground next to Lexie and Nico. He looked up at me and gave me a worried look but I smiled shaking my head. I watched as he came to stand by my side as we watched the kids play and the kitten walk around in wonder.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah I am..." Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me worried so I turned to face him.

"Let?" He asked quietly confused as I placed a hand on his arm.

"Dom I'm ready to talk now... about everything." I said quietly as I stared into his eyes and I could feel his breath catch as I smiled softly up at him and although it took a few minutes I watched as a wide smiled spread over his face as he released the breath he'd been holding.

"You have no idea what it means to hear you say those words." He breathed as his hand covered mine as we smiled at one another.

* * *

_FINISHED!_

_R&R_

_I'll try and have the start of the prequel up this week. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me since the beginning and I hope I haven't disappointed you all too much. _

_Princess of Darkness17_


	37. AN Prequel information

_Author's Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to let you all know that one of the Prequels to this story is up for reading. It's called Life in LA it takes place before the first movie and touches on their early life, Dom and Letty getting together, Dom's prison years, How they started the heists and everything in between and will end where the first movie started._

_I want to try and get through the two prequels as quickly as possible so I can work on Letty's story and then go straight into the sequel for this which I know everyone is hanging to read._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
